


Yuuri w szkole dla czarodziejów

by Jora_Calltrise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, JJ jest zły, M/M, Phichit ma puszki pigmejskie, Viktor i Chris warzą zboczone eliksiry, Yakov jest Dyrektorem, Yuuri jest jak zawsze nieogarnięty
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jora_Calltrise/pseuds/Jora_Calltrise
Summary: Jaki los czeka szkołę dla czarodziejów, w której Phichit hoduje puszki pigmejskie, Yakov jest dyrektorem, Viktor z Chrisem warzą podejrzane eliksiry, a Jurkowi wyrastają kocie uszy?Czyli pisana na pełnym spontanie Jurkowa hybryda uniwersum Harry'ego Pottera.Ważne: Uniwersum Harry'ego Pottera należy do J.K. Rowling, a bohaterowie Yuri on Ice należą do twórców Jurków. Ta praca jest parodią, więc proszę nie traktować jej poważnie ;)





	1. Lekcja pierwsza - Phichit i puszki pigmejskie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stokrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokrot/gifts).



**Yuuri w szkole dla czarodziejów**

**Lekcja pierwsza - Phichit i puszki pigmejskie**

 

            Przyszedł kwiecień i do Ice-Wartu wreszcie zawitała wiosna! Na gałęziach Bijącej Sakury zakwitły przesłodko różowe kwiatki, śnieg na dziedzińcu stopniał, a jedyną pamiątką po zimie został lód, utrzymujący się na jeziorze dzięki kilku sprytnym zaklęciom.  

            Phichit Chulanont biegał po wieży Gryffindroitu, poszukując jedynej szaty, której nie pożarły jego ukochane puszki pigmejskie.

\- Phichit! – z dołu dobiegł zirytowany głos Yuuriego. – Phichit, no chodź! Bo znowu spóźnimy się na Eliksiry…

\- Dobra, okej! Poczekaj, już idę!

            Ach, a więc _tutaj_ była! Pod należącą do Guang Honga Peleryną Niedowidką. Ech, biedny nieogarnięty Ji… Mógłby lepiej pilnować swoich rzeczy!

            Phichit szybciutko wdział szatę i wyciągnął telefon, by jak co ranek strzelić sobie pamiątkowe selfie. Już miał biec do Yuuriego, gdy przypomniał sobie, że jeszcze nie pożegnał się z puszkami pigmejskimi.

            Oparłszy przedramiona i podbródek o klatkę, obdarzył urocze stworzonka czułym spojrzeniem.

\- Jak się dzisiaj mamy, chłopaki? Wyglądacie na bardziej ożywionych niż zwykle. Przepraszam za ten mały metraż, okej? Jak tylko wrócę z zajęć, pozwolę wam pobiegać po pokoju.

            Neo, Napoleon i Budda zareagowali na te słowa nerwowym przebieraniem łapkami. Phichotowi zrobiło się przykro.

            Kurde… ale żeby przez tyle czasu tak siedzieć w tej klatce? Znaczy, niby grupa Phichita miała dzisiaj tylko zajęcia z Eliksirów i Transmutacji, no ale mimo wszystko!

            W końcu Chulanont nie wytrzymał – szybciutko upewnił się, że jest sam w pokoju, po czym wpakował puszki pigmejskie do torby.

\- Wezmę was dzisiaj ze sobą, okej? – wyszeptał, przysuwając do ust palec wskazujący. – Tylko nie mówcie Yuuriemu, dobra? Zawsze robi z igły widły.

            Już nie pierwszy raz Phichit wyniósł zwierzaki z dormitorium. W zeszłym roku łaziły mu po miotle, gdy brał udział w treningach quidditcha. Raz nawet wziął je ze sobą nad jezioro, by mogły biegać po drzewku, gdy ćwiczył program dowolny.

            Ach, puszki pigmejskie były doprawdy cudownymi stworzonkami! Nie odstępowały właściciela na krok i uwielbiały się przytulać. Phichit nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego były tak mało popularne wśród młodych czarodziejów.

            Aha, pewnie dlatego że zżerały ubrania.

            Yuuri czekał na przyjaciela przed kominkiem. Po krótkim kazaniu odnośnie spóźniania się, razem opuścili Wieżę Gryffindroitu i ruszyli na zajęcia. W drodze do lochów minęła ich grupka pierwszorocznych.

\- Patrz: Harry Potter! – pisnęła jedna z dziewczynek.

\- Panie Potter, jestem fanem! – do Yuuriego zamachał jasnowłosy chłopczyk. – Dostanę autograf?

            Katsuki podniósł torbę, żeby zasłonić twarz.

\- Mam już tego dosyć – jęknął, gdy znaleźli się poza zasięgiem dzieciaków. – Dlaczego wciąż biorą mnie za Pottera? Ja nawet nie wiem, kto to jest!

\- _Mówiłem ci_ , żebyś założył sobie konto na Facebooku – z ust Phichita wyszło kilka karcących cmoknięć. – Wtedy wiedziałbyś, że w Anglii jest szkoła dla czarodziejów, która jest baaaardzo podoba do naszej. Zamiast Ice-wartu mają Hogwart, zamiast Gryffindroitu Gryffindor, zamiast Slytherinburga Slytherin… No i ponoć chodzi tam taki czarnowłosy okularnik, który nazywa się Harry Potter. Ponoć jest jakimś wybrańcem, albo coś…     

\- Przecież to Yurio jest wybrańcem, nie ja!

Ach, no tak – Jurij Plisetsky! Ten, który przepędził JJ-morta. Wszyscy w Ice-Warcie znali tę historię…

            Jean-Jacques Leroy był obiecującym uczniem o pokręconej osobowości i jeszcze bardziej skomplikowanym imieniu – tak skomplikowanym, że ludzie zaczęli go nazywać Tym, Którego Imienia Nikomu Nie Chce Się Wymawiać. Biedaczek strasznie się tym przejął. Pewnego razu ochrzcił samego siebie JJ-mortem i obiecał zemstę wszystkim, którzy go nie doceniali. Panoszył się po szkole, wyzywając innych uczniów na pojedynki i w ogóle robiąc z siebie wielkiego megalomana.

            W końcu dyrektor Yakov stracił cierpliwość. Uznał, że trzeba wreszcie przywołać skurczybyka do porządku! JJ-mort mieszkał w Slytherinburgu, więc to na Slytherinburżan spadła odpowiedzialność doprowadzenia sprawy do końca. Wszyscy liczyli na Viktora Nikiforova. W końcu to on był Prefektem, świetnym łyżwiarzem, jeszcze lepszym czarodziejem i w ogóle legendą szkoły. No, ale niestety – w tamtym czasie Vitya był bardziej zainteresowany zakradaniem się do łaźni Gryffindroitu celem podglądania Yuuriego, więc oznajmił przybranemu Papie, że ma JJ-morta totalnie w poważaniu. Próbowano przekonać go do zmiany zdania, jednak z miernym skutkiem.

            A zatem wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę młodziutkiego Jurija Plisetskyego. Geniusza, który również mieszkał Slytherinburgu i w przeciwieństwie do starszego kolegi chętnie rwał się do bitki.  

            Doszło do pojedynku. Zaklęcia latały z zastraszającą prędkością. W pewnym momencie Juraczka miotnął w JJ-morta klątwą _Quartrus Salchowus,_ w skutek czego Leroy obrócił się w powietrzu aż cztery razy! A potem gruchnął na tyłek. Wydawało się, że wynik starcia jest przesądzony. Jednak, kiedy fanki Jurija zaczęły wiwatować, Ten, Którego Imienia Nikomu Nie Chciało Się Wymawiać niespodziewanie podniósł się i zostawił bliznę na psychice Plisetskyego, rzucając nań Zaklęcie Kocich Uszu.

            Rozpętało się piekło!

            Wynikiem piekła było rozwalenie połowy szkoły, w tym i gabinetu Ojca Dyrektora. Po JJ-morcie słuch zaginął, a Jurij przeszedł do historii jako Chłopiec Który Się Wkurwił.

            Phichit był dumny, że udało mu się uwiecznić tamto wydarzenie na zdjęciu. Na samym Instagramie zgromadziło już okrąglutki milion lajków! Miodzio.

            Chulanont odblokował iphona, by sprawdzić, co ciekawego wydarzyło się dzisiaj na Fejsie.

\- O kurde! Viktor nie żyje!

\- ŻE CO?! – Yuuri omal nie dostał zawału.

\- Jezu, spokojnie! Nie Nikiforov tylko Krum.

\- Jaki znowu Krum?! Boże, Phichit, nie strasz mnie tak… Przez chwilę myślałem, że umrę!

\- Wyluzuj – Phichit poklepał przyjaciela po plecach. – Twojemu Viktorowi nic się nie stało. Na pewno jest już w klasie razem z resztą Slytherinburżan. Znając jego, pewnie fantazjuje o całowaniu się z tobą pod Bijącą Sakurą.

            Palce wskazujące Japończyka rytmicznie stukały się czubkami.

\- Pewnie nawet nie wie, że istnieję – ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę, wyszeptał Katsuki.

            Taj przewrócił oczami.

\- Yuuri, Viktor absolutnie za tobą szaleje i wie o tym cała szkoła. Znaczy, chciałem powiedzieć: cała szkoła WYŁĄCZAJĄC CIEBIE!

\- Mówisz mi to, co chcę usłyszeć. Nie ma szans, by ktoś tak odjazdowy jak Viktor zwrócił na mnie uwagę…

\- A pamiętasz ten bal podczas Turnieju Trójlodowego, co się na nim nawaliłeś w trzy dupy?

\- Eee… nie?

\- To nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.

\- Ech, mniejsza o to. Viktor nigdy się mną nie zainteresuje…

            W tym momencie weszli do klasy. Viktor Nikiforov siedział obok swojego najlepszego kumpla Chrisa Giacomettiego i czytał książkę pod tytułem „Jak oczarować nieśmiałego okularnika”.

            Długie srebrne włosy były związane w kucyk. Na widok Katsukiego niebieskie oczy rozjaśniły się, a na pięknej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech w kształcie serca.

\- _Ohayou_ , Yuuri! – Viktor wesoło zamachał do oblubieńca.

            Nieśmiały okularnik zaczerwienił się.

 _\- Z… zdr… zdrastwuj_ , Viktor! – wybąkał, po czym z przyciśniętą do piersi torbą, pobiegł do swojego kociołka.

            Czoło Nikiforova opadło na okładkę książki. Chris zaczął klepać przyjaciela po ramieniu, mówiąc coś w stylu „nie martw się, stary, następnym razem ci się uda!”

            Obserwujący całą scenę Phichit ponuro pokręcił głową. Idąc w stronę Yuuriego, minął Mikiego Crispino i Emila Nekolę, którzy jak zwykle przyszli na zajęcia w kraciastych spódniczkach. Wspomniany przyodziewek był obowiązkowym mundurkiem uczęszczających do Ice-Wartu dziewcząt. A konkretnie przedstawicielek Ravenclony – domu składającego się wyłącznie z czarodziejek płci żeńskiej.

            Michele nie potrafił pogodzić się z tym stanem rzeczy.

            Odkąd Łyżwa Przydziału wysłała go do Huffleparyża, żył w ciągłym strachu o cnotę siostry bliźniaczki. Nie pomagało przekonywanie, że Sarcia trafiła do domu „tylko dla kobiet”, gdzie nie miała styczności z żadnymi „napalonymi samcami”. Nie. Miki po prostu _musiał_ jej bronić! Już od pięciu lat starał się o przeniesienie do Ravenclony, a jego najlepszy kumpel, Emil solidaryzował się z nim, w skutek czego obaj chodzili w kieckach.

 _Ja tam nie narzekam_ – pomyślał Chulanont. – _W końcu dostarczają mi lajków. Jednak dyrektor Yakov ma na ten temat nieco inne zdanie…_

            Jak na zawołanie, Feltsman wkroczył do klasy.

\- Będę dzisiaj zastępował profesora Celestino – burknął, ciskając na biurko kajecik z listą obecności.

\- Na Brodę Rasputina, co się stało naszemu biednemu Ciao Ciao? – Dłoń Milki Babichevy powędrowała do ust.

\- Nie będę pokazywał palcem - chłodny wzrok Yakova spoczął na Viktorze i Chrisie – ale jacyś cwaniacy dolali mu do herbaty Eliksiru Nieustającego Wzwodu. Warzenie antidotum potrwa co najmniej czterdzieści osiem godzin. Pozostaje jedynie życzyć biedakowi wytrwałości i dostarczać mu kremu do rąk.

\- Mogę pomóc – zmysłowym tonem zaoferował Szwajcar - Rzucę na niego Zaklęcie Natychmiastowego Dojścia!

\- Możesz o tym zapomnieć, Giacometti – wycedził dyrektor. – Po pięciu ostatnich incydentach, już nikt ci nie zaufa! A już ZWŁASZCZA w sprawie _tego typu_ zaklęć! Przygotujcie się do zajęć, a ja wygłoszę jeszcze kilka oświadczeń. 

            Największy kujonek w szkole, czyli Yuuri, grzecznie wypełnił polecenie. Wyciągnął z torby elegancki notesik, rękawiczki ze smoczej skóry i paczuszkę ziół. Długopis poturlał mu się pod kociołek. Schylając się, Katsuki niechcący zaprezentował Viktorowi otulony obcisłymi dżinsami zadeczek.

            Usta przystojnego Rosjanina rozchyliły się. Nikiforov zaczął energicznie wachlować się ręką.

\- Oświadczenie numer jeden! – zagrzmiał Yakov. – Ktokolwiek podrzucił mi do gabinetu paczkę Prezerwatyw Wszystkich Smaków, gorzko tego pożałuje! Oczywiście mam głównych podejrzanych, ale w tym przypadku również nie będę pokazywał palcem.

            Czy raczej – chętnie pokazałby palcem, a nawet wycelował różdżką i miotnął klątwę. Gdyby tylko miał dowody.

\- Oświadczenie numer dwa! Jakieś małe gnojki… i znowu nie będę pokazywał palcem… zakradły się w nocy do klepsydr i zmieniły nazwy waszych domów. Od teraz Gryffindroit to Gryfi Odór, Slytherinburg to Śliski Ryj, Ravenclona to Raj Węcława, a Huffleparyż to Harfi Paw. Mam nadzieję, że cieszycie się z nowych nazw?

\- O tak, i to bardzo! Mógłbym dojść ze szczęścia.

\- To był sarkazm, Giacometti!

\- Ej – niespodziewanie powiedział czyjś głos. – Może to robota Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Chce Nam Się Wymawiać?

\- Do ciężkiej cholery, Ji! – burknął Yakov. – Zdejmij tę cholerną Pelerynę Niedowidkę! Rozumiem, że boisz się ludzi, ale to jeszcze nie powód, by nigdy nie pokazywać gęby. Jak jeszcze raz tak zrobisz, odejmę ci punkty.

\- P-przepraszam – wybąkał zawstydzony Guang Hong.

\- JJ-mort nie miał jak ruszyć naszych klepsydr – ze wzrokiem wbitym w telefon stwierdził Leo. – Na Fejsie piszą, że jest zbyt zajęty uwalnianiem Belli z więzienia. A poza tym, umówmy się: po obrażeniach, których doznał z ręki Jurija, raczej szybko się nie pozbiera.

\- Do ciężkiej cholery, Iglesia! Ile. Razy. Mam. Powtarzać?! Żadnych telefonów na zajęciach! Kurwa mać… Właśnie _dlatego_ nie nadaję się do prowadzenia zastępstw!

            Dyrektor wytarł sobie czoło chusteczką.  Rozwścieczone spojrzenia, które co chwilę posyłał Viktorowi i Chrisowi, nie były dla nikogo zaskoczeniem. Ci dwaj od zawsze mieli reputację klasowych łobuziaków. Jeśli wierzyć Chłopcu Który Się Wkurwił, połowę wolnego czasu spędzali na wnerwianiu Yakova, a drugą połowę na knowaniach mających na celu spiknięcie Yuuriego z Viktorem.

            Katsuki _wciąż_ szukał długopisu…

\- Yakov, muszę do toalety - niespodziewanie zaskomlał srebrnowłosy młodzieniec.

\- Już ja ci dam „Yakova”! Niech to szlag, Vitya… Rozmawialiśmy o tym już _z milion razy!_ Wiem, że cię adoptowałem, ale to nie znaczy, że możesz zwracać się do mnie w tak poufały sposób. A przynajmniej nie tutaj. W tej klasie nie jestem „Yakovem”, lecz „profesorem Feltsmanem”.

\- Yakov, no weź… _muszę siku!_

\- DOBRA, KURWA, IDŹ! Tylko szybko wracaj, bo dzisiaj warzymy ważny eliksir!

            Plecakiem zasłaniając okolice krocza, Nikiforov posłał ponętnemu Japończykowi tęskne spojrzenie, po czym wymknął się z klasy. Dyrektor pokręcił głową.

\- Dzisiaj będziemy warzyć Eliksir Na Kontuzje. Pracujecie w parach. Jak ktoś wysadzi klasę, ma wpierdol. Powodzenia!

            Pomieszczenie wypełniło się dymem z kilkunastu kociołków.

\- Ach - westchnął Chris – uwielbiam patrzeć, jak mój eliksir _dochodzi!_

\- NIE GADAJ TYLKO PILNUJ OGNIA, GIACOMETTI! – ryknął Yakov.

Phichit jedynie udawał, że pracuje – w końcu nie po to siedział z największym kujonem w szkole, by samemu odwalać największą robotę. Niech lepiej Yuuri zajmie się eliksirem, a on porobi ludziom pamiątkowe fotki!

            Telefon z obudową w puszki pigmejskie najpierw skierował się w stronę Georgija. Popovich mieszał w swoim kociołka i z oczami postawionymi w słup powtarzał:

\- Przeznaczenie… zemsta… ŚMIERĆ!

\- Georgi, co ty wyprawiasz?

            Na dźwięk głosu Yakova, młodzieniec podskoczył.

\- Ja… eee… tego… no… warzę Eliksir Na Kontuzje, tak jak pan profesor kazał.

\- Nie, Georgi, _nie_ warzysz Eliksiru Na Kontuzje, bo Eliksir Na Kontuzje tak nie capi! Pewnie znowu próbujesz zrobić Eliksir Miłości, co?

            Rumieniec na policzkach Popovicha był odpowiedzią samą w sobie. Z ust dyrektora wyszło zrezygnowane westchnienie.

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, byś zostawił Anię w spokoju?

\- Ale… ale…

\- Zacznij od początku!

            Jedno machnięcie różdżki Ojca Dyrektora i kociołek Georgija wypełnił się pustką. Popovich żałośnie pociągnął nosem.

            W między czasie do klasy powrócił Viktor. On i Chris zaczęli szeptać coś do siebie, rzucając dyskretne spojrzenia w stronę Yuuriego. Yakov zrobił im szybką inspekcję, a kiedy nie zobaczył w kociołku niczego podejrzanego, poszedł sztorcować Leo.

 _Tak czy siak, pewnie coś knują_ – wywnioskował Phichit.

            Ci dwaj mogli być łobuzami, ale byli przede wszystkim _cholernie_ uzdolnionymi uczniami. Dość sprytnymi, by w ostatniej chwili zmienić Eliksir Na Kontuzje w coś zupełnie innego. Cóż… na wszelki wypadek lepiej niczego od nich nie brać!

            Ostatecznie zajęcia skończyły się bez większych fajerwerków. Yuuri zarobił dla Gryffindroitu jakieś dwadzieścia punktów, Leośkowi skonfiskowano telefon, a Georgi zebrał jeszcze ze trzy nagany za próby uwarzenia Eliksiru Miłosnego. Ciekawie zrobiło się dopiero po wyjściu z klasy. Katsuki i Chulanont zmierzali w stronę sali, w której miała odbyć się Transmutacja, kiedy…

\- Yuuri, Yuuri! Mógłbyś chwilę poczekać?

            Na widok zmierzających w ich stronę Viktora i Chrisa, Japończyk wydał zakłopotany kwik. Uciekłby, gdyby przyjaciel nie przytrzymał go za rękaw szaty.

\- Taaak? – z sympatycznym uśmiechem spytał Phichit.

\- Yuuri, twój Eliksir Na Kontuzje był taaaaki super – zaszczebiotał Nikiforov. – Jak zawsze byłeś bezbłędny, Prosiaczku!

\- Dz… dz…dz… dz…

            Aplikacja Katsuki.exe chyba przestała działać.

\- On chciał powiedzieć „dziękuję” – wzdychając, Phichit zwrócił się do Viktora.

\- Tak – nieprzytomnym tonem wyszeptał Yuuri. Nawet na moment nie odrywał cielęcego wzroku od Rosjanina. – _Spasiba._

\- Przepraszam za niego. Nie wiem, co się z nim dzisiaj dzieje. Zwykle jest bardziej gadatliwy.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – srebrnowłosy przystojniak machnął ręką. – A przechodząc do sedna… Yuuri, zastanawiam się, czy nie spróbowałbyś mojego Eliksiru Na Kontuzje? Chciałem trochę poeksperymentować, więc dodałem do niego kilka japońskich ziół, by zmniejszyć obrzęk.

\- Umm… chętnie bym spróbował - nieśmiało zaczął Katsuki – ale ja nie mam żadnej kontu… iiiiik!

            Dokładnie w tym momencie Chris uszczypnął Yuuriego w tyłek.

\- Teraz już masz – Szwajcar puścił Rosjaninowi oko.

\- Yuuuuuri, nie możesz pozwolić, by na twoim pośladku pozostał taki _paskudny_ siniak – podsuwając Japończykowi fiolkę z różowym płynem, zaśpiewał Viktor. – Nie będziesz mógł pokazać się w żadnym Onsenie. A przecież jesteś Prefektem i musisz pilnować higieny!

\- C-cóż… ch-chyba masz rację?

            Obserwujący całą scenę Phichit trzymał telefon w pogotowiu. Ciekawe, co tym razem wymyślili ci dwaj? Chyba nie byliby na tyle głupi, by uwarzyć Eliksir Miłosny, prawda? Przecież to jasne, że i bez niego Yuuri bujał się w Viktorze na zabój!

            Nie, nie to był Eliksir Miłosny. To było coś _znacznie gorszego._

            Ledwo ostatnia kropla różowego płynu została połknięta, a z ciała Japończyka zniknęły wszystkie ubrania. Dosłownie – _wszystkie!_ Łącznie z gaciami…

\- Oooch, Buddo! – zapiszczał zachwycony Phichit.

            Yuuri też zaczął piszczeć - tyle że w jego przypadku nie był to wyraz radości. Spanikowany Katsuki stał na środku korytarza, goluteńki, jakby dopiero co wyszedł z gorących źródeł. Viktor szybciutko otulił go swoją szatą. Następnie pochylił się i jednym zwinnym ruchem wziął oblubieńca na ręce.

-Oooch, Yuuri, _tak mi przykro!_ – wymruczał. – Chyba pokręciliśmy coś z Chrisem i zamiast Eliksiru Na Kontuzje przygotowaliśmy Eliksir Nagości. No nic… Chodź, _moye zoloto!_ Zabiorę cię do Wieży Slytherinburga i znajdziemy ci jakieś ładne ciuszki.

            Dumnym krokiem Nikiforov skierował się w stronę zachodniej części zamku. Z zawiniątka, które niósł, wystawały tylko gołe stópki, para okularów i szopa ciemnych włosów.

\- A… - nieśmiało zagaił Yuuri. – A kiedy odzyskam moją szatę, moje dżinsy i mój mundurek?

\- Odzyskasz?! – prychnął Viktor. – O nie, Prosiaczku _!_ Tego _paskudztwa_ to ty już _nie założysz!_ Jak można nosić coś tak niemodnego? A zwłaszcza ten krawat… ugh! Odkąd pierwszy raz cię w nim zobaczyłem, marzyłem o tym, żeby go spalić. No, ewentualnie związać cię nim, ale o tym to już porozmawiamy u mnie w sypialni.

            Nikiforov i Katsuki wkrótce zniknęli za rogiem.

\- Myślałem, że wasze dormitorium jest w lochach? – Phichit zwrócił się do Chrisa.

\- Bo było – westchnął Szwajcar. – Ale odkąd razem z Viktorem zaczadziliśmy Pokój Wspólny dymem z Eliksiru Erotycznego, dyrektor przeniósł nas do wieży. Powiedział, że tak będzie bezpieczniej. Wiesz, tam są okna i tak dalej…

\- No tak. Grunt to BHP.

\- A tak w ogóle, to jak po tej akcji Yuuri nie zajarzy, że Viktor na niego leci, to chyba pozostanie nam tylko _Felix Fellatius._

            Phichit nie był pewien, czy chce wiedzieć, czym jest _Felix Fellatius._ Ale lepiej dla Yuuriego, by wreszcie zakumał, co było na rzeczy.

            Pełni wielkich nadziei, Giacometti i Chulanont pobiegli na Transmutację. Ledwo zdążyli na sprawdzanie obecności.

\- Gdzie Katsuki i Nikiforov? – spytała profesor Baranowska.

\- Nieobecni – odparł Chris.

\- A z jakiego powodu?

\- Kopulują.

            Żelazna Dama Ice-Wartu uniosła brew.

\- Och, niech już pani profesor im odpuści! – rzuciła Mila Babicheva.

\- Właśnie! – zawtórował jej rozmarzony Georgi. – Cóż może być lepszym powodem do opuszczania zajęć niż _miłość?_

\- A poza tym, chyba wszyscy zgadzamy się co do faktu, że te ich „nieodwzajemnione” zaloty trwają już zdecydowanie zbyt długo – kręcąc głową, podsumował Chris.

            Profesor Lilia zastanowiła się chwilę.

\- Może masz rację, Giacometti? – stwierdziła w końcu. – No dobrze. Tym razem im odpuszczę. Skoro mówisz, że właśnie w tej chwili budują związek, to w imię wyższego dobra mogę im wybaczyć tę jedną nieobecność. Przynajmniej Yakov będzie miał trochę spokoju… A wracając do naszych zajęć, proszę, by każdy oddał mi esej z zamieniania hokejówek na figurówki.

            Phichit gwałtownie wyprostował się na krześle. O cholera! Zupełnie zapomniał o tym przeklętym eseju…

\- Eee… - przywołując na twarz wyćwiczony uśmiech grzecznego dziecka, podniósł rękę. – Wie pani, co, pani profesor?

\- Nie, nie wiem, _co_ , Chulanont – Lilia groźnie zwęziła oczy. – Ale podejrzewam, że mi się to _nie spodoba._

\- Bo ja tak sobie pomyślałem… pisanie wypracowań na papierze jest takie _staroświeckie!_ Dostałem ostatnio rewelacyjnego laptopa od mojego mugolskiego wujka. Gdybym mógł przesłać moje wypracowanie mejlem, to…

\- Panie Chulanont! To, że w przeciwieństwie do tych zacofanych Anglików z Hogwartu umiemy korzystać z mugolskich cudów techniki, jeszcze nie znaczy, że powinniśmy to robić non-stop! Wie pan, czym by się to mogło skończyć? Zupełnie utracilibyśmy nasze czarodziejskie zdolności! Niech pan bierze przykład z dyrektora Yakova. On _bez problemu_ potrafi się obyć bez tych śmiesznych mugolskich zabawek! Nie ma nawet _telefonu!_ Co by było, gdyby zaczął szpiegować uczniów za pomocą programów szpiegowskich, zamiast po ludzku korzystać z legilimencji?

            Phichit miał zamiar powiedzieć, że dyrektor Yakov korzystał _zarówno_ z programów szpiegowskich, _jak i_ legilimencji. Na szczęście, w porę ugryzł się w język. Jednocześnie uświadomił sobie, że bardzo chce wiedzieć, jakim cudem Feltsman ukrył przed surową żoną fakt posiadania telefonu.

\- I tak jestem dla pana nazbyt wyrozumiała, Chulanont! – zagrzmiała Lilia. – W końcu pozwalam panu przynosić wypracowania wydrukowane na papierze. Ale na mejle nie zamierzam się zgadzać!

\- Kiedy pani profesor… Proszę, tylko ten jeden jedyny raz! _Miałem_ to wypracowanie, ale puszki pigmejskie mi zjadły! Wziąłem je dzisiaj ze sobą na zajęcia. Moje puszki, w sensie.  

\- Ach, tak? W takim razie proszę mi zaprezentować te pańskie puszki, Chulanont!

            Myśli Phichita wydały ryk triumfu! Sprytny Taj był bardzo dumny ze swojej strategii zjedzonego wypracowania. Wiedział z wiarygodnego źródła, że profesor Baranowska też miała kiedyś puszka pigmejskiego i dlatego odpuszczała uczniom, których eseje padły ofiarą apetytu uroczych stworzonek.

            Okej, to teraz wystarczyło jedynie pokazać chłopaków i będzie miał dwanaście godzin na napisanie tego przeklętego… Hę? Ale zaraz. _Gdzie puszki?!_

            Chulanont wpatrywał się we wnętrze swojej torby z miną Yuuriego wpatrującego się w kartę Czekoladowej Żaby, na której _nie było_ Viktora Nikiforova. Ta sama mieszanina szoku i rozczarowania!

\- O kurde – wybąkał przerażony Taj. – Nie ma ich.

\- Słucham?

\- Nie ma ich… NIE MA MOICH PUSZKÓW! O Buddo, co mogło się z nimi…

\- Proszę natychmiast skończyć tę grę aktorską, Chulanont! Próbował mnie pan oszukać, więc poniesie pan konsekwencje. Na środę dostarczy mi pan wypracowanie, którego pan dzisiaj nie przyniósł ORAZ dodatkowe wypracowanie o zmienianiu _Agape_ w _Erosa._ To materiał spoza podręcznika, więc lepiej niech się pan _przyłoży!_ A tymczasem, wracamy do dzisiejszych zajęć…

            Przedramiona Taja z cichym stukotem opadły na biurko. Phichit złapał się za głowę. Tym dodatkowym wypracowaniem to się specjalnie nie przejął – żaden problem, zawsze może zerżnąć od Yuuriego. Ale co, u diabła, stało się z jego puszkami?!

 

Dziękuję wszystkim cudownym czytelnikom (zalogowanym oraz gościom) za ** komentarze i kudosy! **

Jesteście fantastyczni. Dzięki waszemu wsparciu czuję się zmotywowana do pracy! Trzymajcie się cieplutko i see you next chapter! 

Ten śliczny obrazek to dzieło  **Stokrot.** Ciepłe słowa dla artystki mile widziane ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfik napisany na urodziny kochanej Stokrot! Mam nadzieję, że wam się podoba ;) Jeżeli macie jakieś teorie, co się stało z puszkami pigmejskimi Phichita, piszcie śmiało!
> 
> Stokrot, przepraszam, że twój prezent "spóźnił się" o kilka dni - mam nadzieję, że tak czy siak cię ucieszy. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi bardzo niedługo, obiecuję!
> 
> Rozdział siedemnasty "Zakładu" też pojawi się na dniach. No wiem, miał być w czwartek, ale opóźnił się z powodu tego... eghm... cuda.
> 
> "Yuuri w szkole dla czarodziejów" to opowiadanie pisane na baaardzo mocnym spontanie - w życiu bym nie pomyślała, że napiszę Hogwarts AU, ale że dostałam bardzo konkretne instrukcje... no cóż ;) Dlatego, proszę, wybaczcie mi ewentualne błędy i niedociągnięcia!
> 
> [Strona obrazków Stokrota na Tumblr](https://stokrot-draws.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Stokrot na Deviantarcie](https://stokrotka-z-dolin.deviantart.com/)


	2. Lekcja druga - Jurij i jego liczne koty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co się stało z puszkami pigmejskimi Phichita?  
> Kto pomoże naszemu Instagramoholikowi w poszukiwaniach ukochanych zwierzątek?  
> Na czym (czy racze: na kim) lubi jeździć Juraczka...?  
> Zapnijcie pasy i przygotujcie butle tlenowe, bo rozdział drugi was zszokuje ;)

**Yuuri w szkole dla czarodziejów**

**Lekcja druga – Jurij i jego liczne koty**

 

            Phichit siedział na schodach i cichutko pochlipywał w rękaw szaty. Minęło go kilku zaniepokojonych uczniów i nauczycieli, lecz nie zwrócił na nich uwagi.

- _Ca va?_ – usłyszał nad sobą zmartwiony głos.

            Podniósł zapłakane oczy i zobaczył Chrisa Giacomettiego.

\- Och, _Mon Dieu_ – Szwajcar przykucnął przed Tajem. – Co się stało, _mon cheri?_

\- Uszki igmiejskie! – zaskomlał Phichit.

\- _Quoi?_

\- P-puszki p-pigmejskie! Zgubiłem je i nie wiem, gdzie są. Rano zabrałem je ze sobą na zajęcia, ale na Transmutacji zorientowałem się, że uciekły!

            Pokazał Chrisowi dziurę w torbie, którą wygryzły niesforne stworzona. Najlepszy kumpel Viktora zmarszczył brwi.

\- Słuchaj, nie jestem jakoś szczególnie dobry z Wiedzy o Magicznych Stworzeniach, ale… Słuchaj, to nie jest tak, że wszystkie zwierzaczki uciekają, gdy tylko mają okazję? Nie martwiłeś się, że ci zwieją, gdy brałeś je na zajęcia?

\- Ani trochę! Napoleon, Neo i Budda to najmądrzejsi przedstawiciele swojego gatunku! Nigdy… _przenigdy_ nie próbowali ode mnie uciekać. Zawsze trzymali się blisko mnie, gdzie bym ich nie zabrał. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tym razem postanowili zwiać i jeszcze wygryźć dziurę. Znaczy… _okej_ , one zżerają wszystko, co się da, ale właśnie dlatego popsikałem torbę specjalnymi perfumami. Jakiś czas temu Yuuri odkrył, że bardzo nie lubią tego nowego zapachu, który reklamuje Viktor, więc psikamy nim wszystkie najważniejsze rzeczy! Yuuri to nawet psika sobie tyłek, ale nie mów mu, że ci powiedziałem…

            Giacometti zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Słuchaj, a sprawdziłeś wszystkie sale, w których mieliśmy dzisiaj zajęcia?

\- Aha.

\- Na stołówce sprawdziłeś?

\- Aha.

\- W majtkach sobie sprawdziłeś?

\- Eee, nie, tam na pewno nie ma moich puszków pigmejskich. Znaczy, poza tym jednym, co zaczął mi rosnąć, gdy wkroczyłem w okres dojrzewania.

\- _Pardon._ Powiedziałem to, żeby cię rozbawić.

            Zadziałało. Phichit nieznacznie się uśmiechnął. Nadgarstkiem starł z policzków resztki łez i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Kiedy Chris usiadł, schody zaczęły się przesuwać, lecz żaden z młodych czarodziei nie zwrócił na to uwagi. W Ice-warcie podobne sytuacje były normą. Czasami nawet podłogi zamarzały! Wówczas wszyscy mieli frajdę, gdyż w drodze na zajęcia mogli sobie pojeździć na łyżwach.

\- Napisałem posta na Facebooku z pytaniem, czy ktoś widział moje puszki – lekko pociągając nosem, Phichit podsunął przyjacielowi komórkę. – Parę osób udostępniło, lecz nikt nie widział chłopaków.

\- Ja też udostępnię – Chris wyciągnął własny telefon. Obudowa przedstawiała jego samego robiącego striptiz na miotle. – Pomogę ci szukać twoich puszków. I tak nie śpieszy mi się z powrotem do Wieży Slytherinburga. Viktor z Yuurim pewnie wciąż bzykają się na każdej kanapie w naszym pokoju wspólnym. Słyszałem, jak kilku pierwszoroczniaków mówiło, że pójdzie dzisiaj spać do schowka na miotły. Ech, biedne nieuświadomione dzieci… Chyba podrzucę im potem książkę o Stosunkach Międzynarodowych.

\- Dzięki za pomoc – Taj położył dłoń na ramieniu Szwajcara. – W podzięce dam ci zdjęcie Yuuriego śpiącego z _daimakurą_ ze zdjęciem Viktora.

\- Ach! Byłbym wielce zobowiązany! Za taką fotkę Vitya odda mi przynajmniej jedną parę magicznych stringów.

\- On nosi stringi?

\- Właściwie to kupił mnóstwo par dla Yuuriego. Już na pierwszym roku zrobił wielkie zakupy w Zakątku Czarodziejów w Harajuku. Nie sądził, że zalecanie się do twojego ziomka zajmie mu całe sześć lat. Teraz będzie musiał rzucić zaklęcie powiększające, by te stringi weszły na Yuuriego…

\- Oby zadziałało. No nic, zostawmy kochasiów samych sobie i chodźmy szukać moich puszków. Masz jakiś pomysł, jakie miejsca moglibyśmy jeszcze sprawdzić?

\- Hm… - Chris potarł podbródek. – Żadne _podniecające_ zakątki nie przychodzą mi do głowy, ale wiem, kogo moglibyśmy zapytać. Dlaczego by nie przejść się do Dziadka Plisetskyego? W końcu jest gajowym i uczy Wiedzy o Magicznych Stworzeniach. Może coś nam doradzi?

\- Kurde, masz rację! – żachnął się Phichit. – Dlaczego wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem? Akurat świetnie się składa, bo po Bożym Narodzeniu została mi jeszcze jedna butelka Miodowej Wódki. Starszy pan na pewno się ucieszy, gdy mu ją podaruję.

 

**XXX**

Największy zboczeniec w Ice-Warcie oraz samozwańcze Dziecko Internetu stali przed chatką Nikolaia Plisetkyego i już od dobrych kilku minut walili w drzwi.

\- Dziadku Kolia! Dziadku Kolia, jesteś tam?

\- Mamy dzisiaj pecha – westchnął Chris. – Chyba gdzieś wyszedł.

\- Sprawdzę, czy nie zapisał się do jakiegoś wydarzenia na Fejsie – Phichit odblokował komórkę.

\- Nie musisz tego robić. Będzie szybciej, jeżeli zapytamy jego wnuka.

            Palec Szwajcara wskazywał Zakacowany Las – ów puszcza zawdzięczała swoją oryginalną nazwę nielegalnym popijawom, które urządzali czasami niektórzy uczniowie.  

Spomiędzy drzew wystrzeliły dwie postacie. Jurij Plisetsky galopował przez łąkę na grzbiecie centaura Otabka. Związane w kucyk blond włosy powiewały na wietrze, a białe kocie uszka podskakiwały z każdym uderzeniem kopyt. Patrząc na nieco zniewieściałą, roześmianą twarzyczkę, ciężko było uwierzyć, że ten utalentowany czarodziej był zaprzysiężonym wrogiem JJ-morta, a jednocześnie najbardziej wulgarnym uczniem w Ice-warcie (jak nie w całej Japonii). Gdyby wiedział, że ktoś zobaczył go _z taką miną_ , jak nic rozwaliłby połowę zamku.

            Mimo to Phichit postanowił zaryzykować - szybciutko wyciągnął telefon! No bo, kurde… Jakże mógłby nie cyknąć fotki, gdy miał przed sobą _taki widok?_ Ach, to urocze, mugolskie wdzianko Jurija… ten czarny T-shirt z ryczącym tygrysem, te krótkie postrzępione dżinsowe spodenki, te nogi… ach, te _gołe_ nogi i bose stopy przyklejone do spoconego końskiego ciała!

            A Otabek? Nooo, ten to wyglądał _jeszcze lepiej!_ Jakby jego wspaniały, czarny koński tułów ze zawiązanym w warkocz ogonem nie był wystarczająco podniecający, Kazach postanowił jeszcze ubrać skórzaną kamizelkę z ćwiekami. Założył ją na goluteńki umięśniony tors. Mięśnie jak u greckiego Boga aż błyszczały w słońcu.

 _Mój profil wprost eksploduje od lajków!_ – pomyślał zachwycony Phichit. – _Niektóre dziewczyny z miejsca dostaną orgazmu!_

            Po zrobieniu szesnastego zdjęcia, dyskretnie wsunął telefon do kieszeni szaty. Zrobił to w samą porę, gdyż Altin i Plisetsky właśnie zatrzymali się obok chatki. Na widok Chrisa roześmianą twarzyczkę Jurija trafił szlag. Chłopiec Który Się Wkurwił zeskoczył z grzbietu przyjaciela i z miną obiecującą niechybną śmierć zbliżył się do Szwajcara. Czubek jego różdżki rytmicznie stukał w otwartą dłoń.

\- Chyba wyraziłem się jasno, gdy mówiłem, że masz mi się nie pokazywać na oczy, _Gołodupcu?!_

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Juraczka – westchnął Chris. – Jak się udała przejażdżka?

\- Było fajnie – z typowym dla siebie, obojętnym wyrazem twarzy powiedział Otabek. – Spotkaliśmy mojego kuzyna i jego kumpla z Beauxbatons. Graliśmy z nimi w polo. Trzy do dwóch dla nas.

\- Ach, staje mi na samą myśl! Szkoda, że mnie tam nie było…

\- Przestań mnie ignorować, cholerny zboczuchu! – ryknął rozwścieczony Jurij. – Sądzisz, że tak po prostu możesz się tu pojawiać i nikt ci nic nie zrobi? Pieprzony erotomanie… Nie myśl, że zapomniałem o tym, co zrobiłeś moim biednym kotom!

\- Co zrobił twoim kotom? – zainteresował się Phichit.

            Policzki Plisetskyego poróżowiały. Wkurzony blondynek odwrócił wzrok.

\- Nie chciały rosnąć im wąsy, więc poprosiłem go, by coś z tym zrobił. Słyszałem, że jest dobry w tego typu fryzjersko-kosmetycznych zaklęciach. No ale, oczywiście, musiało mu się coś _popieprzyć_ i zamiast Zaklęcia Na Porost Wąsów rzucił na moje biedne zwierzaki Zaklęcie Orgii!

\- Ej, przecież przeprosiłem! – obruszył się Chris. – Mówiłem ci, że to było _niechcący!_ A poza tym, wziąłem odpowiedzialność i znalazłem dom dla jedenastki kociaków, które się urodziły.

\- Tak, kurwa, _zajebiście_ , że tamta dziesiątka znalazła dom! – wycedził Jurij. – Tylko co ja teraz zrobię z pozostałymi dziewięćdziesięcioma sztukami?

\- Raju, urodziło ci się aż sto jeden kotów?! – Phichit wybałuszył oczy. – Ostro!

\- Widziałeś kiedyś, jak czterdzieści kotów zabawia się ze sobą na zasadzie „każdy z każdym”? – niespodziewanie zapytał Otabek.

\- Eee… nie?

\- To uwierz mi na słowo: NIE chcesz tego widzieć!

            Taj odpowiedział złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- A ty widziałeś kiedyś kopulację tysiąca puszków pigmejskich?

            Altin wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Nie, nie widziałem.

\- To sobie zobacz! – Phichit podsunął mu pod nos komórkę. – Moi rodzice mają hodowlę. Wczoraj przesłali mi filmik. Nie zapomnij zostawić lajka, gdy wejdziesz na mój Instagram.

\- Jesteś totalnie bezlitosny, Chulanont! – zniesmaczonym tonem podsumował Jurij.

\- Wygląda jak gigantyczny perski dywan – ze wzrokiem wbitym w ekranik stwierdził Otabek. – O kurde, ten dywan faluje!

\- Skoro macie hodowlę, to co robicie z puszkami, które się urodzą? – zainteresował się Chris.

\- Wysyłamy do Anglii niejakim Weasleyom. Ponoć mają sklepik na Pokątnej.

\- Jak chcesz, to wysyłaj puszki pierdolmejskie na handel, ale ja moich kotów byle komu _nie oddam!_ – zagrzmiał Chłopiec Który Się Wkurwił.

\- Moglibyśmy podrzucić jednego kota każdej parze w Ice-warcie – masując podbródek, wymyślił centaur. – W razie czego powiemy, że przyniósł go bocian.

            Jurij zamarł w miejscu. A po chwili wydał ryk triumfu.

\- Kurwa, Beka, _to genialne!_ Yakovowi i Lilce podrzucę przy najmniej cztery. Jeszcze mi podziękują, że doczekali się wymarzonych dzieci! Na mnie i na Viktora wciąż narzekają, to może chociaż z kotów będą zadowoleni.

            Altin podrapał się po uchu.

\- Kiedy ja to powiedziałem w żartach....

\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Otabku – klepiąc centaura po muskularnym ramieniu, westchnął Chris. – Jeśli chcesz opowiadać dowcipy, musisz popracować nad tą swoją arcypoważną miną.

\- Viktorowi też podrzucę ze trzy sztuki – mamrotał krążący w koło Jurij. – Wmówię mu, że to ta jego Wieprzowina zaciążyła. Jest wystarczająco durny, by w coś takiego uwierzyć.

\- Może i tak, ale nie zapominaj, że ma niuchacza – wtrącił Chris. – A po ostatnim spotkaniu Makkachina z twoim pupilkiem chyba już raz na zawsze ustaliliśmy, że Viktor _nie może_ mieć kota?

\- Niech będzie, Łysol odpada! – fuknął Jurij. – Ale w takim razie Milka i ta jej dziewczyna muszą wziąć z sześć kociaków!

\- Ej, a tak w ogóle, to gdzie jest Puma Tiger Scorpion? – z wyciągniętym przed siebie telefonem, spytał Phichit. – Ma ze dwa metry, więc zazwyczaj ciężko go przeoczyć.

\- Puszek mieszka teraz w korytarzu na trzecim piętrze – wyjaśnił Otabek. – Dyrektor ukrył tam Kamień Fizjologiczny i potrzebował jakiegoś niebezpiecznego stworzenia do odstraszania intruzów.

\- Jak działa Kamień Fizjologiczny?

\- Nie jestem pewien. Ale ponoć jest bardzo dobry na wzdęcia i zatwardzenia.

\- Jakiś tam kamień guzik mnie obchodzi! – burknął Plisetsky. – W tamtym korytarzu jest dużo myszy, więc Potya ma co robić. Gdyby był nieszczęśliwy, w życiu nie wypożyczyłbym go Yakovowi. Dbam o moje zwierzątka…

\- No właśnie! – niespodziewanie krzyknął Phichit. – Dbasz o zwierzątka. Jesteś największym miłośnikiem zwierząt w całym Ice-warcie, czyż nie? Wyłączając oczywiście twojego dziadka.

\- Eee…

\- A skoro tak, to… to… to rozumiesz, jak to jest, gdy ktoś zgubi ukochane zwierzątko!

            Z wymalowaną na twarzy desperacją, Taj złapał młodego Rosjanina za ramiona.

\- Hah?! – Jurij strącił ręce drugiego czarodzieja i odskoczył do tyłu. – Co ty wyrabiasz, durny Komórkoholiku? O czym ty pieprzysz?!

\- Zgubiłem moje puszki pigmejskie.

\- Że co?!

\- Puszki – Phichit przybrał najsmutniejszą minę, na jaką było go stać i spojrzał Plisetsky’emu prosto w oczy. – Zgubiłem je. Zawsze się mnie trzymały, a dzisiaj nagle uciekły. Tak zupełnie bez powodu! Rozumiesz, jak to jest, prawda? Zwierzątka nie są żadnymi zabawkami, ale pełnoprawnymi członkami rodziny!

            Zakłopotany, Juraczka zaczerwienił się. Mógł być Chłopcem Który Się Wkurwił, ale gdy w grę wchodziły zwierzęta, miał naprawdę dobre serce. Taj postanowił kuć żelazo, póki gorące – jeszcze chwila, a urobi tego zbuntowanego nastolatka!

\- Wiem, że masz żal do Chrisa, o to, co zrobił twoim kotom… ale na dłuższą metę, chyba nic strasznego się nie stało, czyż nie? W końcu im więcej kotów na świecie, tym lepiej! Osobiście wrzucę ich zdjęcia na moje Facebooki i Instagramy, by pomóc ci znaleźć nowych właścicieli. Ba, napiszę nawet artykuł, w którym przekonam wszystkich, że bociany przynoszą koty bezdzietnym parom i tak go rozpropaguje, że uwierzą w niego nawet zadeklarowani katolicy! Zrobię to wszystko, tylko proszę, odobraź się na Chrisa i pomóż nam znaleźć moje puszki pigmejskie!

            Podziałało – Jurij Plisetsky oficjalnie _pękł._ Rzucił pod nosem krótkie „kurwa”, po czym wycelował ostrzegawczy palec w Phichita.

\- Niech ci będzie, Kumplu Katsudona! Rozumiem, jak to jest, gdy gubi się ukochane zwierzątko, więc pomogę. Ale niech mi któryś wygada, że odpuściłem Gołodupcowi, a miotnę w niego jeszcze gorszym zaklęciem niż to, którym załatwiłem JJ-matoła!

\- A on nie nazywał się przypadkiem JJ-mort? – spytał Otabek.  

\- Jeden chuj – Juraczka wzruszył ramionami. – I tak nikomu nie chce się wymawiać jego imienia. Ale dobra, pogadajmy o tych całych puszkach pigmejskich. Przyszliście do mojego dziadka, prawda? W końcu to on jest specjalistą od wszystkich dziwacznych cudów natury.

\- Ano, chcieliśmy poprosić pana Kolię o jakąś wskazówkę – Chulanont posłał drzwiom do chatki ponure spojrzenie. – Niestety gdzieś go wywiało.

\- Może poszedł na randkę? – głośno zastanawiał się Chris.

\- Ta, kurwa, ty to zawsze znajdziesz zboczony powód czyjejś nieobecności, _zboczeńcu_! – wysyczał Jurij. – Chciałbyś! Dziadek poszedł na ustawkę.

\- Ustawkę? – zdziwił się Phichit.

\- Kumple zaprosili go na mecz Quidditcha – Plisetsky przewrócił oczami. – Po wszystkim będą spuszczać łomot kibicom przeciwnej drużyny.

\- Toż przecież mówię: zbiorowa randka! – radośnie podsumował Giacometti. – Może nawet i orgia…

\- Wypalę ci, _kurwa,_ dziurę w dupie, _przysięgam!_

\- Hm… ale ja już _mam_ dziurę w tyłeczku. A na dodatek dosyć przystojną i ładną, jeżeli opinia mojego chłopaka jest jakimś wyznacznikiem. Philippe lubi badać moje głębiny i…

\- Dobra, dobra, dobra, o dziurkach porozmawiamy kiedy indziej, okej? – Taj w porę powstrzymał rozwścieczonego nastolatka przed zrobieniem Chrisowi dziury _nie tylko w dupie._ – Na razie chciałbym odzyskać moje puszki, bo bardzo się za nimi stęskniłem. Jura, nie wiesz może, czy twój dziadek ma jakieś książki o zwierzętach, albo coś?

\- Powinien coś tam mieć. Poczekajcie, poszukam u niego w domu.

            Jurij wyciągnął klucze z breloczkiem z serii Hello Kitty. Kiedy zniknął w chatce, Otabek zwrócił się do Chrisa i Phichita.

\- Ej, ale wiecie co? Jak chcecie, by wam w czymś pomógł, lepiej nie poruszajcie z nim żadnych zboczonych tematów. Nawet _ze mną_ nie lubi rozmawiać o tych sprawach.

\- Spoko Rokoko, już będę grzeczny – Giacometti uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

            Po chwili wrócił Jurij. Niósł pod pachą gigantyczną różową księgę.

\- „Encyklopedia Uroczych Stworzonek”. Chyba tutaj znajdziemy to, czego szukamy.

\- Super – ucieszył się Chris. – Kiedy już _dojdziesz_ do właściwej strony…

\- KURWA MAĆ! Jak ja ci zaraz…

\- Jezu, Jura, spokojnie _!_ Nie _dochodź_ do pochopnych wniosków! Ja tylko chciałem powiedzieć…

\- JESZCZE SŁOWO, A PRZYTRZASNĘ CI CHUJA TĄ KSIĄŻKĄ!

            Otabek poczęstował Szwajcara spojrzeniem pod tytułem „a nie mówiłem?”. Tymczasem Plisetsky zaczął czytać.

\- No dobrze. Doszedłem… tfu! Chciałem powiedzieć _dotarłem_ do litery „P”. Okej, co my tutaj mamy… Paciorkowce Arienkowe, Pandy Kotowate, Pegazy Długowłose, Pegazy Krótkowłose, Pegazy Kucykowate, jeszcze jakieś Pegazy, pierdyliard Pegazów, i znowu Pegazy, jak jeszcze raz przeczytam „Pegaz” to się porzygam, Penisówki Pospolite, _nawet nie wasz się, kurwa, komentować, Gołodupcu,_ Perłowce Zwyczajne, Pudle Niuchacze, Puszki Pigmejskie… O! No wreszcie znalazłem wasze cholerne puszki!

\- I co piszą? – dopytywał się Phichit. – I co? I co?

\- Zwolnij, gamoniu, to nie Wikipedia! No dobra, Puszki Pigmejskie. Czytam: _chociaż może wydawać się to nieprawdopodobne, Puszki Pigmejskie posiadają cechy zarówno chomików jak i psów. Są tak samo słodkie i urocze, jak i mądre i lojalne. Kiedy nawiążą więź z właścicielem, nie odstępują go na krok, nawet gdy przebywają poza klatką._

\- A nie mówiłem?! Mówiłem… mówiłem!

\- Zamknij się i daj mi dokończyć! – Jurij odchrząknął. – _Sposoby karmienia…_

\- To już znam.

\- Okej, dalej. _Opieka i pielęgnacja…_

\- Tak, tak, to nic nowego! Znam te bzdury na pamięć!

\- O! Ale o tym chyba nie słyszałeś. _Zwyczaje godowe Puszków Pigmejskich: chociaż Puszki Pigmejskie rozmnażają się jak wszystkie normalne zwierzęta i mogą mieć wielu partnerów, w niektórych przypadkach wykazują też bardzo nietypowe i zaskakujące zachowania. Zwłaszcza wiosną, gdy są bardziej pobudzone i silniej odczuwają różne zapachy._

\- Oho? – odezwał się Chris. – Mamy początek wiosny.

\- _Kiedy ich właściciel znajduje sobie jakiś obiekt pożądania seksualnego, Puszki Pigmejskie również odczuwają silne przyciąganie wobec wspomnianego obiektu. Zachęcone miłym zapachem, wchodzą na tę osobę, często wpełzając jej również pod ubrania i bieliznę. Schodzą dopiero po ostatnim dniu wiosny, bądź po skonsumowaniu związku między właścicielem i jego obiektem westchnień._

            Wszystkie oczy skierowały się w stronę Phichita. Jurij wziął głęboki oddech:

\- No dobra, Instagramoholiku! Gadaj, w kim się bujasz i miejmy to już za sobą…   

 

\----------------------

No, kochani... muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałam się aż tak entuzjastycznego odzewu! Dziękuję wszystkim za **kudosy**  i **komentarze**! Gdyby nie one, Hogwarts AU nie byłoby tym, czym planuję je uczynić - czyli trochę dłuższą parodią ^^.

**Ważne! - > przeczytajcie moją notkę, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o rysowniczce cudownego arta z Jurijem i Otabkiem <3**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak zapewne zauważyliście, to opowiadanie nieznacznie różni się od moich pozostałych prac. Zwykle zanim zasiądę do pisania, planuję każdy rozdział od pierwszego do ostatniego. A tutaj? Pełen spontan! Jeśli mam być szczera, nie jestem jeszcze pewna, co z tego wyniknie - co prawda mam plan na kilka rozdziałów do przodu, ale reszta jest zagadką ;) 
> 
> Generalnie, póki opowiadanie wam się podoba, będę je pisać - sądzę, że nie wpłynie to aż tak na częstość ukazywania się "Zakładu". No i, oczywiście, są jeszcze inne rzeczy, które zaplanowałam. Anyway, jestem dumna, że udało mi się wrzucić dzisiaj zarówno siedemnasty rozdział "Zakładu", jak i drugi rozdział tego... hm... cudeńka :> . 
> 
> Ach, niezbadane są wyroki losu! Miał być krótki one-shot dla przyjaciółki, a jest coś większego.
> 
> Jeśli odpowiednio mnie zmotywujecie (komentarzami lub kudosami) możliwe, że opublikuję ciąg dalszy nawet jutro. A właściwie to... możliwe, że zrobię to nawet jeśli mnie NIE zmotywujecie. W końcu nie od dziś wiadomo, że Wena Jory jest zmienna jak kobieta i trzeba z nią uważać. 
> 
> ps. Wielbiciele Otayuri - proszę się nie martwić o waszych ulubionych bohaterów. Beka czasami zmienia się w człowieka i będzie to wyjaśnione w następnym rozdziale. 
> 
> ps2. Jakieś pomysły, na kogo leci Phichit?
> 
> Trzymajcie się ciepło i do zobaczenia! (Do jutra?)
> 
> Centaur Otabek i Jurij z kocimi uszkami - kilka ważnych informacji
> 
> Kochani, ten śliczny art, który został dodany jako motyw przewodni rozdziału, to dzieło cudnej istoty o imieniu Zamietka. Jeżeli macie trochę czasu, odwiedźcie stronę tej cudownej rysowniczki i napiszcie jej kilka miłych słów, bo tak wielki talent zasługuje na pochwały! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Strona Zamietki](https://www.furaffinity.net/gallery/zamietka/)  
> [Zamietka na Deviantarcie](https://zamietka.deviantart.com/gallery/)
> 
>  
> 
> Ja sama biję pokłony w tradycyjnym japońskim stylu - czyli w seiza, z nisko pochylonym czołem! Zamietko, bardzo ci dziękuję za ten śliczny rysunek - absolutnie się w nim zakochałam, jest cudowny, wspaniały, fantastyczny i w ogóle to chyba muszę sobie załatwić jakieś tabletki antykoncepcyjne, bo od samego patrzenia mogłabym zajść w ciążę ^^. 
> 
> Jeśli ktoś jeszcze chce pochwalić Zamietkę, niech się nie krępuje!
> 
> (Ukryty motyw: może jak ją zasypiemy pochwałami, narysuje dla nas coś jeszcze? Hihi ^^)


	3. Lekcja trzecia - Viktor i jego niuchacz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesteście gotowi, by dowiedzieć się, co dzieje się w Wieży Slytherinburga?
> 
> Jedno jest pewne - Jurkowi Plisetskyemu to się NIE spodoba!

**Lekcja trzecia – Viktor i jego niuchacz**

            Czując na sobie wnikliwe spojrzenia reszty towarzystwa, Phichit zaczerwienił się.

\- K-kiedy… kiedy ja w nikim się nie podkochuję! – próbował wytłumaczyć.

\- Już nie zgrywaj głupa, Instagramoholiku – prychnął Plisetsky. – Przyszła wiosna, twoje puszki spierdzieliły. Wszystko pasuje! _Musisz_ się w kimś bujać. Nie ma innego wyjaśnienia.

\- Może to zauroczenie podświadome? – głośno zastanawiał się Chris. – Czasami jest tak, że ktoś nas pociąga, ale na początku nie zdajemy sobie z tego sprawy. Pamiętam, jak było z Viktorem i Yuurim. Kiedy pierwszy raz jechaliśmy do Ice-wartu shinkansenem, Makkachin uciekł z naszego przedziału i wrócił z czyjąś szatą w zębach. Okazało się, że to własność Yuuriego. Potem dowiedzieliśmy się, że pudle niuchacze wyczuwają, co pociąga właściciela, jeszcze _zanim_ właściciel pozna tę osobę. Może w przypadku puszków pigmejskich jest tak samo?

\- Ano – weryfikując wspomniane informacje w książce, potwierdził Jurij. – Rzeczywiście, piszą tutaj o czymś takim.

\- Innym razem ja i Viktor skonstruowaliśmy Erotometr – na wspomnienie wybryków z przyjacielem, Giacometti uśmiechnął się z nostalgią.

\- Że CO skonstruowaliście?!

\- To coś takiego jak kompas, tylko, że pokazuje wszystkie osoby i rzeczy, które podświadomie cię podniecają. W przypadku Viktora były to: kotlet wieprzowy, japońskie kimono i niebieska gumka no włosów. No i oczywiście Yuuri. W moim przypadku Erotometr pokazał lód, miotłę i…

\- Wystarczy! – Chłopiec Który Się Wkurwił posłał Szwajcarowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Nie musimy znać szczegółów twoich ukrytych zboczeń!

\- Ej, ale z tym niuchaczem to w sumie świetna sprawa! – nagle uświadomił sobie Phichit. – Moglibyśmy wykorzystać go, by znaleźć moje puszki. Viktor na pewno nie obrazi się, jeśli na chwilkę wypożyczymy Makkachina.

\- Co racja, to racja – mruknął Plisetsky. – W porządku, możemy tak zrobić. I tak miałem pójść do cholernego Łysola, by upomnieć się o program. W końcu ten zakochany gamoń jako jedyny w Ice-warcie zaliczył ŁUMa z choreografii.

            Na wspomnienie piątej klasy, Chulanont wzdrygnął się. Wciąż pamiętał te okropne nerwy i nieprzespane noce, które wiązały się ze zdawaniem Łyżwiarskich Umiejętności Magicznych. A kiedy pomyślał, że byli już na siódmym roku i szykowali się do zdawania JEŁOPów (Jeszcze Elitarniejsze Łyżwiarskie Opcje Programowe), to już w ogóle poczuł się zdołowany. Całe szczęście, że miał specjalne pióro do ściągania i siedział obok Yuuriego. Czy raczej – znał bardzo skuteczny (liczący około dziesięć tysięcy jenów) sposób, by przekonać Pana Egzaminatora do konkretnego ustawienia ławek. Jeśli dyrektor Yakov czegoś Phichita nauczył, to właśnie tego – łapówki bywały _o wiele skuteczniejsze_ niż magia! Przed czerwcem trzeba będzie oszczędzić parę groszy, by inaczej nigdy nie awansuje z ŁUMa na JEŁOPa.

W końcu nie był geniuszem pokroju Nikiforova i Plisetskyego – ci dwaj to nawet nie musieli uczestniczyć w zajęciach, by na luzie zdawać egzaminy. Czego dowodem był chociażby ładnie pachnący eliksir, który Jurij wyciągnął z torby.

\- Masz – fiolka została rzucona Altinowi. – Golnij sobie Eliksiru Homosapiensującego. Przecież nie będziesz popierdalał po schodach z tymi kopytami.

\- Jesteś pewien, że dobrze to uwarzyłeś? – zacmokał Chris. – Eliksir Homosapiensujący łatwo pomylić z Homogenizującym.

            Widząc gromadzący się w oczach młodego Rosjanina wkurw, Phichit pośpiesznie zadał pytanie:

\- A jak działa Eliksir Homogenizujący?

\- Sprawia, że zaczynasz pożądać osób tej samej płci. Nie żeby Otabkowi robiło to jakąś różnicę – Giacometti puścił centaurowi oko. – Biorąc pod uwagę jego _bliski_ związek z Juraczką…

\- Jeszcze słowo, a wepchnę ci różdżkę do gardła! – ryknął Plisetsky.

\- Juraczka, bądź tak miły i nie zachęcaj mnie, _bym zrobił ci loda_. Jesteś trochę za mały na takie zabawy. A co do eliksiru… Otabek, jeśli chcesz, wprowadzę do Eliksiru Homosapiensującego kilka ulepszeń. Odkryliśmy z Viktorem fajny patent, dzięki któremu _nie tylko_ uzyskasz ludzkie nogi, ale też powiększysz sobie penisa!

\- KURWA MAĆ! Po pierwsze, masz nie przekręcać moich gróźb, Gołodupcu, a po drugie, Beka nie musi niczego sobie powiększać, bo jego sprzęt jest ogromny jak…

            Uświadomiwszy sobie, czego _o mały włos nie wypaplał_ , Jurij zatkał dłonią usta. Oczy miał wielgachne jak sowa, a policzki czerwone jak barwy Gryffindroitu. Ten widok sprawił Szwajcarowi niemałą uciechę. Phichit zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem Viktor nie załatwił kumplowi przyśpieszonego kursu „wkurzania Kiciusia”.

\- „Ogromny”, mówisz? – Chris uśmiechnął się szeroko. – No proszę! Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś tak świetnie zaznajomiony z jego „sprzętem”.

\- W-wcale nie jestem! – warknął Jurij. – I przestań dopowiadać sobie jakieś durne zboczone teorie!

\- Eee… Jura, masz może jakieś zapasowe spodnie? – do rozmowy wtrącił się Otabek.

            Trzy osoby obróciły głowy, by na niego spojrzeć. Zdążył już wypić eliksir, a tym samym przestał być centaurem – jego części od pasa w dół świeciły seksowną golizną. A nad parą pięknych muskularnych nóg rzeczywiście znajdował się _pokaźny…_ eghm… sprzęt. Juraczka jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniał.

\- W chacie jest mnóstwo ciuchów! – burknął, odwracając wzrok. – Możesz sobie coś wybrać!

            Altin krótko skinął głową i zniknął za drzwiami. Wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do ludzkich nóg, przez co poruszał się trochę jak kaczka. Plisetsky odprowadził go tęsknym wzrokiem.

\- Długo trwa ten eliksir? – zainteresował się Phichit.

\- Zależy, jak się go uwarzy. Ten, który łyknął Beka, utrzymuje się tylko trzy godziny. Ale potrafię zrobić też taki, który wystarcza na całą dobę.

\- Jak powiedziałby nasz klasowy romantyk, Popovich - westchnął Chris – najpiękniejsza jest Zakazana Miłość, a już zwłaszcza międzygatunkowa. Ach, zazdroszczę ci, Juraczka! Możesz ujeżdżać ukochanego aż na dwa sposoby!

\- Rzucę na ciebie taką klątwę, że wyrośnie ci trzecie jądro! – wściekle wymachując różdżką, ryknął Plisetsky.

\- Ech, i znowu niepotrzebnie robisz mi nadzieję. Od września obiecujesz mi dodatkowego fiuta, a ja _nadal_ go nie otrzymałem…

\- KURWA MAĆ! Powiedziałem, że _przetnę_ ci fiuta, a nie, że dorobię dodatkowego!

\- Tak czy siak, efekt byłby taki sam, _non?_

            Phichit obserwował kłócących się kolegów z mieszaniną rozbawienia i rezygnacji. Ech, dla własnego dobra, Jurij powinien popracować nad pogróżkami - a przede wszystkim nauczyć się widzieć różnicę między tekstami, które przerażały Chrisa i tekstami, które _podniecały_ Chrisa. O ile w ogóle było to możliwe. Z tego, co mówiono w Slytherinburgu, kiedy Szwajcar był w formie, to na każdą obelgę pod swoim adresem potrafił wymyśleć mega-zboczoną ripostę. Viktor zresztą też.

            Z chaty wyłonił się Otabek. Spodnie, które wybrał, wywołały u Chulanonta i Giacomettiego salwę śmiechu. O matko. Dzwony! Och, Merlinie i Rasputinie… najprawdziwsze _dzwony_. I to z wyszytymi na nogawkach kwiatami. Nawet Yakov Feltsman umarłby ze śmiechu, a on praktycznie nigdy się nie śmiał!

\- Ja pierdolę, Beka – dłoń Plisetskiego powędrowała do czerwonej z zażenowania twarzy. – Ze wszystkich spodni, które były w chacie, musiałeś wybrać akurat TO?! Boże, przecież to są _portki_ , w których mój dziadek popierdzielał na dyskotece!

            Altin obrzucił swój przyodziewek obojętnym spojrzeniem i jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Może i zyskał parę nóg, ale w głębi siebie pozostał centaurem. A jaka była najważniejsza zasada koniowatych?

„To, co nosimy poniżej pasa, zupełnie nas nie obchodzi!”

 

**XXX**

 

            Obrazem Strażnikiem wieży Slytherinburga był portret nieziemsko przystojnego Casanovy z upiętymi w wytworny kok brązowymi lokami. Ów mężczyzna przywiązywał dużą wagę do mody i uwielbiał flirtować z uczniami. Dzisiaj postanowił ubrać jedwabny zielony szlafroczek i eleganckie japonki ze szmaragdem na paseczku. Na widok czwórki młodzieńców, odstawił kieliszek wina i szybciutko przygładził włoski.

\- Och, przecież to Chris! – zatrzepotał grubymi rzęsami. – Miło cię znowu widzieć, _kochanie!_

\- Rozbieraj się! – tonem przywodzącym na myśl miłośnika BDSMów, zagrzmiał Giacometti.

            Casanova rozchylił poły szlafroczka. Przekonany, że za chwilę ujrzy o wiele więcej nagości, niż by sobie życzył, Phichit odruchowo odskoczył do tyłu. Jednak czekała go niespodzianka. Między połami szlafroczka nie było gołego ciała, ale… szczelina w kształcie gołego ciała. A za nią – bo jakżeby inaczej! – pokój wspólny Slytherinburga.

\- Właśnie _dlatego_ wyniosłem się z zamku! – wycedził Jurij.

\- To wy cały czas macie to samo hasło? – spytał Otabek.

\- Ależ skąd! – Chris uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Tydzień temu mieliśmy „ściągaj majtki”, a w zeszłym miesiącu „pokaż klatę!” O, a na drugim roku Viktor przekonał Casanovę do hasła „weź mnie jak kotlet wieprzowy”. Biedny Georgi kilka razy spał na korytarzy, bo nie mógł zapamiętać.

\- Ale ekstra! – zachwycony Phichit nie mógł przepuścić okazji do strzelenia fotki telefonem. Od razu opublikował zdjęcie na Instagramie. – Słyszałem, że wcześniej mieliście portret Rasputina, ale ten facet jest sto razy lepszy.     

– Żartujesz sobie?! – jęknął Plisetsky. - Już wolałbym kisić się w jednym pokoju z Yakovem i Lilką, niż codziennie rozmawiać z tym… z tym… _ekshibicjonistą!_

\- Uch, ja już bym chyba wolał zboczeńca – wpisując opis pod zdjęciem, stwierdził Taj. – Słyszałem, że pokój dyrektora i jego żony jest bardzo dobrze strzeżony.

\- No, zamiast drzwi mają portret Baryshnikova – Jurij wzdrygnął się.

\- Kogo?

\- No wiesz, tego baletmistrza. Koleś każe ci pokazać ileśtam pozycji baletowych, a jak go nie usatysfakcjonujesz, to cię nie wpuści. Na mnie zawsze się wydziera, ale Viktorowi lizusowi odpuszcza _wszystko._ Pieprzony łysol zawsze wychwala jego wersję Don Kichota i biedny Misiek wymięka.

\- Ej, to jak do środka wchodzi _dyrektor?_ W końcu orłem z baletu to on nigdy nie był…

\- Yakov nie musi robić piruetów. Ma specjalne hasło.

\- O! A jakie?

\- „Spierdalaj”.

            Aha. No tak, to _tak bardzo_ w stylu Ojca Dyrektora.

            Jeden po drugim, młodzieńcy zaczęli przełazić przez przesmyk. Ostatni przechodził Giacometti. Casanova posłał mu całuska. 

\- Chris, skarbie, a przyjdziesz później się ze mną pomiziać? – zagadnął uwodzicielskim tonem.

\- _Bien sûr!_ – równie zmysłowo odparł Szwajcar. – Wymasuję ci pośladki tamtą specjalną szczotką do czyszczenia płótna.

\- Mrrau, jakiś _taki kochany!_ Och, i bądź tak miły i zdejmij zasłonkę z ramki, która wisi w prywatnym apartamencie. Kilka godzin temu Vitya przyprowadził tutaj _bardzo słodkiego_ chłopca i skręca mnie, by zobaczyć, co ze sobą robią!

\- Postaram się, ale niczego nie obiecuję!

            Kiedy tylko znaleźli się w pokoju wspólnym, od razu zwrócili uwagę na jeden szczegół: pustka. Nie było absolutnie _nikogo._ No, może poza Viktorem, a konkretnie jego gębą, która układała się uśmiech w kształcie serce i szczerzyła się do nich z wielgachnego transparentu, okraszonego serduszkami i wielkim złotym napisem:

„Zawsze cię kochałem, Yuuri!”

            Oprócz tego w powietrzu dryfowało kilkanaście (kilkadziesiąt?!) czerwonych świec. A, no i jeszcze podłoga została obsypana płatkami róż. Nieźle.

\- Ja pierdolę – Plisetsky udał, że puszcza pawia. – Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy dali nogę!

\- Nikiforov naprawdę się postarał – masując podbródek, stwierdził Otabek.

\- Łał, na Fejsie pojawiły się aż trzy nowe wydarzenia! – kciuk Phichita nie przerywał szybkiego przesuwania się po ekranie smartfona. – Pierwsze to „Idę spać do komórki na miotły, bo nie chcę patrzeć na zaloty Viktora”, drugie to „Idę do dyrektora, by naskarżyć na Viktora”, a trzecie to „Idę do Wieży Astronomicznej, by przy pomocy teleskopu podglądać Viktora”.

\- Ci, co zapisali się do Wydarzenia Numer Dwa, tylko tracą czas! – z dłońmi w kieszeniach spodni burknął Jurij. – Gdy Yakov dowie się, że Łysol wreszcie spiknął się z Prosiakiem, to chyba popuści ze szczęścia. Od miesięcy powtarza, że ma dosyć nieszczęśliwych zalotów Viktora!

            Nagle rozległo się jakieś dziwne klekotanie, a z piętra dobiegło stłumione westchnienie rozkoszy. Otabek posłał schodom niechętne spojrzenie.

\- _Naprawdę_ musimy tam iść?

\- Hm… Jeśli chcemy odnaleźć puszki, to tak – Chris wzruszył ramionami. – Ale, skoro się boisz, możesz zaczekać na dole.

\- Nie boję się.

\- Ja też nie zamierzam siedzieć tu i podpierać ściany – dla podkreślenia tych słów, Plisetsky wyciągnął różdżkę. – Ten Łysol coś mi obiecał i zamierzam to wyegzekwować!

\- Ech, miejmy to już za sobą… - Phichit pokręcił głową.

            Przypomniał sobie wszystkie momenty, gdy przyłapał Yuuriego na czytaniu _yaoi_ , powiedział sobie, że po czymś takim nic już go nie zaszokuje, wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył na górę. A reszta razem z nim.

            Już wkrótce ich oczom ukazał się należący do Viktora ekskluzywny apartament. Co prawda przyznawanie uczniom prywatnych kwater nie było częstą praktyką w Ice-warcie, jednak dyrektor Feltsman stwierdził, że woli wydać majątek na przebudowę zamku, niż codziennie wysłuchiwać skarg na starszego z przybranych synów. Jak lubił czasami mawiać, „to tylko kilka milionów rubli, no, ale ile świętego spokoju”!

            Na wielkim łożu leżał koc – wystawały spod niego dwie pary nóg. Łydki jednego z uczestników „schadzki” były ozdobione srebrnymi włoskami. Mebel lekko się kołysał – jakieś nieuświadomione dziecko mogłoby uznać, że to _on_ wydawał te wszystkie japońskie i rosyjskie jęki.

            Jurij zaczął walić głową o ścianę, warcząc coś w stylu: „skończony idiota, po chuj ja tu w ogóle przyszedłem”, Otabek miał jak zawsze bezbarwny wyraz twarzy, a Chris szczerzył się jak zadowolona ze swojej roboty swatka. Phichit przywołał w myślach obraz swoich puszków i też jakoś się ogarnął.

\- Yuuri – odchrząknął, przygładzając mundurek. – Yuuri, możemy pogadać?

            Symfonia japońsko-rosyjskich „ochów” i „achów” w dalszym ciągu trwała. Ech, ci dwaj musieli być naprawdę zaabsorbowani swoim szczęściem! Pewnie po prostu nie usłyszeli.

\- Yuuri! – Chulanont odezwał się ponownie, tym razem nieco głośniej. – Yuuri, mam do ciebie sprawę!

            Rozległ się zaskoczony pisk, a miłosna melodia zacięła się w połowie zwrotki. Spod koca wyłoniła się górna część ciała Katsukiego. Och, i to _jaka_ górna część ciała!

            Czarne włosy były rozczochrane jeszcze bardziej niż po zejściu z miotły. Okulary zwisały z jednego ucha. Malinki, którymi obsypany był szczupły tors, układały się w słowo „Vitya”. A więc Chris nie żartował, gdy mówił, że jego kumpel _zawsze_ podpisuje swoje rzeczy.

            Patrząc na tak wytarmoszonego (ale i niezaprzeczalnie szczęśliwego) przyjaciela, Phichit nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Poczuł też lekkie wyrzuty sumienia z racji przerwania miłosnych igraszek. I _nieznacznie większe_ wyrzuty sumienia z powodu zdjęcia, które dyskretnie pstryknął, gdy tylko Yuuri wynurzył się spod koca. W ramach samo-usprawiedliwienia, Chulanont powtarzał sobie, że „na wszelki wypadek” warto mieć coś na kumpla. W końcu trzeba jakoś zdać te _cholerne_ JEŁOPy!

\- P-phichit! – z palcami zaciśniętymi na skraju koca, pisnął Yuuri. – C-co ty tu… b-bo ja… w-wiesz… ahaha… Słuchaj, nie uwierzysz, ale Viktor _chyba_ jednak mnie lubi!

\- No NIE gadaj! – zawyli jednocześnie Phichit i Chris. – Po czym poznałeś?

            Zanim Japończyk zdążył odpowiedzieć, na powierzchnię wypełzł także Viktor.

\- Dlaczego przerwaliśmy, _dorogoy?_ – wymruczał, wodząc ustami po mostku kochanka. – Wszak skończyliśmy dopiero ósmą rundkę i… oho? Wygląda na to, że mamy gości.

            Leniwie się uśmiechając, srebrnowłosy młodzieniec oparł łokieć o tors Katsukiego. Palec jego wolnej ręki kręcił wokół pępka Yuuriego niewielkie kółka.

\- Przykro mi, ale jeśli liczycie na erotyczny pokaz, będziecie musieli pójść gdzie indziej. Zbliżenia moje i Prosiaczka są wyłącznie _privé!_

\- _Niestety_ nie przyszliśmy na porno w wersji live – z ust Chrisa wyszło ponure westchnienie. – Szukamy puszków pigmejskich.

\- Aha? Nie widziałem żadnych puszków pigmejskich. Oczywiście nie licząc tego, którego przed chwilą wytarmosiłem.

\- _Kurwa mać_ – z czołem (nadal) przyklejonym do ściany syknął Plisetsky. – Nie musieliśmy tego wiedzieć!

\- Co ty tutaj robisz, Juraczka? – Viktor pytająco uniósł srebrne brwi. – Nie widziałeś napisu na drzwiach „Treści Nieodpowiednie Dla Dzieci”?

\- Nie, _kurwa,_ nie widziałem, bo drzwi były otwarte!

\- Zostawiłeś otwarte drzwi?! – oburzył się Yuuri. – _Vitya!_

 _Ach, ach, ach!_ – Phichitowi włączył się wewnętrzny fangirling. – _Yuuri, ty już mówisz do niego „Vitya”? Jestem z ciebie taki dumny!_

\- I tak nikt nie włazi mi do pokoju, słońce – Nikiforov uraczył kochanka pełnym uwielbienia spojrzeniem. – Nie licząc Chrisa. A, i kilku wścibskich bachorów, a konkretniej jednego.

\- Niech cię szlag – Jurij wysyczał przez zęby. – Rzucę na ciebie biliard klątw! Niech no tylko… tylko…

\- Niech no tylko zdobędziesz się na odwagę i odkleisz swój koci łepek od ściany? – zgadł Viktor. – Czego ty się tak boisz, Juraczka? Że zobaczysz łydkę Yuuriego? A może moją? No chodź, zobacz, jakie mamy piękne łydeczki! No już, popatrz, popatrz!

\- Natychmiast się uspokój! – jak przystało na mądrą i stanowczą żonę, Katsuki trzepnął ukochanego w ramię. – Jak nie przestaniesz mu dokuczać, to cofnę moją wcześniejszą obietnicę i nie zaczaruję twoich _onigiri_ , tak by wyglądały jak miniaturowe pudelki.

\- Ale, Yuuuuuri, to oooon zaaaaczął…

\- Bez dyskusji! Masz już siedemnaście lat, więc zachowuj się, jak na dorosłego czarodzieja przystało!

            Phichit wprost nie mógł nie zachwycać się cudowną przemianą Yuuriego. Czyżby jakieś prywatne lekcje u pani Baranowskiej? A może sprawdziła się tamta dzika teoria Georgija, według której pocałunek właściwej osoby wyrywał człowieka ze śpiączki, jaką była nieśmiałość?

            Już mniejsza o to. Chulanont nie miał czasu na analizowanie miłości swojego przyjaciela. Był zbyt zajęty szukaniem _własnej._ W końcu tylko ona mogła doprowadzić go do zagubionych puszków.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkodziliśmy wam w tej ważnej i… no… tego… bardzo prywatnej chwili. Tak naprawdę przyszliśmy, bo chcemy, by Viktor wypożyczyłby nam swojego pudla niuchacza. Wygląda na to, że tylko on może znaleźć moje puszki pigmejskie.

\- Nie ma sprawy – Nikirofov wyszczerzył zęby. – Akurat świetnie się składa, bo właśnie miałem wyprowadzić go na spacer. A dzięki wam nie muszę przerywać moich igraszek z Yuurim.

\- Przynajmniej w ten sposób możemy wynagrodzić wam przerwanie intymnych zabaw – stwierdził Chris.

\- Och, a właśnie! – Viktor o czymś sobie przypomniał. – Otabku, mógłbyś podać mi różdżkę? Jest w kufrze obok kanapy. Znam świetne zaklęcie, dzięki któremu wydepiluję Yuuriemu okolicę bikini.

\- Że CO?! – jęknął Katsuki.  

\- Jasne – Altin krótko przytaknął. – Proszę bardzo.

\- Eee… To nie różdżka, to _wibrator._

\- Jezus Maria! – Juraczka wreszcie oderwał się od ściany. – Na Protezę Merlina, i ty to wziąłeś do ręki, Beka!

\- O co ci chodzi? – zdziwił się Chris.

\- No właśnie – ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem dodał Viktor. – Przedmiot jak przedmiot.

\- Bardzo cienki ten wibrator – zauważył Phichit. – Nic dziwnego, że Otabek się pomylił. O, to chyba ona! Raju, Viktor, nie wiedziałem, że masz taką samą różdżkę jak Dumbledore.

\- To nie różdżka tylko kulki analne…

\- No ja pierdolę, kurwa mać! – Czerwony, jak Feltsman w dniu, gdy przegrał z Wronkovem w Quidditcha, Jurij wyciągnął własną różdżkę. – Czy tylko ja w tym cholernym pokoju znam się na magii?! _Accio_ różdżka łysola!

            Przez otwarte okno wleciał elegancki kawałek patyka. A po chwili rozległ się wściekły ryk:

\- Kto, do chuja, zapierdolił mi różdżkę?!

            Zawstydzony, Plisetsky podszedł do okna.

\- Wybacz, Yakov. Potem ci odniosę. 

\- To nie było zbyt mądre – zarechotał Chris.

\- A potem dziwisz się, że to ja jestem Numerem Jeden w szkole – Viktor pokręcił głową. – Ech, jak zwykle wszystko muszę robić sam… Makkachin, aport!

            Ze stojącego w rogu koszyka wyskoczył brązowy pudel niuchacz. Z wesoło merdającym ogonem, zanurzył pysk w skrzyni, po czym zaniósł właścicielowi patyk.

\- No już, już, dobry piesek! – srebrnowłosy młodzieniec ucałował mokry nos. – Jesteś takim mądrym niuchaczem i wiesz, jak wygląda różdżka tatusia. Tak, tak… grzeczny pieseczek, słoneczko moje! Pójdziesz teraz na spacerek z Chrisem i jego kolegami, dobrze? Pomożesz im znaleźć puszki pigmejskie, a tymczasem tatuś zaopiekuje się twoją nową mamusią. Zaczniemy od kilku zabiegów kosmetycznych, by Yuuri przestał wyglądać jak wiochmen.

\- Vitya, stop, STOP! – z wypisanym na twarzy przerażeniem, Katsuki złapał ukochanego za nadgarstki. – Nie zgadzam się, jasne?! Nie wyrażam zgody na żadną depilację!

\- Może jednak wstrzymaj się z tym zaklęciem, Viktor – Szwajcar ruszył Japończykowi z pomocą. – Jeszcze znowu pomylisz formułkę i coś spartolisz. Pamiętasz, jak niechcący ogoliłeś się na łyso?

            Phichit westchnął głęboko. Cały Ice-Wart to pamiętał. A zwłaszcza tę część, gdy dyrektor Yakov biegał po całej bibliotece i szukał odpowiedniego przeciwzaklęcia, co pięć minut biorąc środki na uspokojenie, bo przybrany syn przykleił mu się do rękawa i nawet na moment nie przestawał wyć. Jęczał, że powiesi się na sznurówkach od własnych łyżew, jeśli _teraz, zaraz_ nie odzyska swojej pięknej srebrnej czupryny.

\- Hm… Może rzeczywiście dam sobie spokój? – Viktor użył różdżki, by podrapać się za uchem. – No dobrze. Chyba jednak zostawimy ci te śliczne ciemne włoski, _moye zoloto._ Zwłaszcza, że puszki pigmejskie powoli wracają do mody. Ale, gdy tylko Chris wróci z poszukiwań, zrobimy ci pedicure.

\- Pedicure może być – Yuuri odetchnął z ulgą. – Ale na depilację się NIE godzę!

\- Och, już dobrze! Nie miej takiej przerażonej miny, kochanie! A tymczasem… hm… to gdzie żeśmy byli, zanim nam przerwano?

            Srebrnowłosy młodzieniec z powrotem wciągnął kochanka pod koc.  

\- Idziemy! – zaczerwieniony po same uszy Jurij skierował się w stronę drzwi.

\- A nie chciałeś z nim pogadać o tamtym programie? – przypomniał mu Otabek.

\- Zrobię to później. Póki co nie mam ochoty na przebywanie w tym samym pomieszczeniu co on! Zaczekam, aż para podstarzałych zboczeńców zakończy okres godowy!

 _Obawiam się, że to może potrwać trochę dłużej_ – wsłuchując się w dźwięki zainicjowanej od nowa melodii miłosnej, wywnioskował Phichit. – _A sądząc po głośności jęków, nawet dłużej niż długo!_

\- To pożyczamy Makkachina! – przez ramię rzucił Chris. – Miłej zabawy, chłopaki!

            Spod koca wysunęła się szczupła dłoń. Wykonała kilka lekceważących machnięć, które miały oznaczać: „tak, tak, idźcie już stąd!”

 

**XXX**

\- To _niemożliwe!_ – wydyszał Phichit.

\- Nieprawdopodobne – odezwał się zszokowany Jurij.

\- Nielogiczne – dodał Otabek.

\- Irracjonalne! – melodramatycznym tonem podsumował Chris.

            Cała czwórka wzięła głęboki oddech i jednocześnie zawyła:

\- Jakim cudem niuchacz doprowadził nas pod gabinet DYREKTORA?!

              

Uff! Kolejny rozdział Hogwarts AU za nami. Po pierwsze, chciałbym wam powiedzieć: łaaaał, kochani! No TAK entuzjastycznego odzewu to ja się nie spodziewałam. Bardzo wam dziękuję za wszystkie **kudosy** oraz **komentarze**. Jesteście absolutnie cudowni, serio.

Ten śliczny obrazek to dzieło Stokrot! Ciepłe słowa dla artystki będą mile widziane ;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Strona obrazków Stokrota na Tumblr](https://stokrot-draws.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Stokrot na Deviantarcie](https://stokrotka-z-dolin.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Oryginalny plan był taki, by ten rozdział pojawił się tydzień temu. Aaaale, jako że dostałam świetnej Weny na „Zakład”, głupio byłoby jej nie wykorzystać. W tej chwili u Yakova i małego Vićka dzieje się bardzo wiele i aż rączki mnie świerzbią, by o tym pisać. Jestem pewna, że niektórzy z was doskonale znają to uczucie. 
> 
> A wracając do Ice-Wartu:  
> Jak wam się podobało?  
> Jak myślicie, dlaczego Makkachin doprowadził naszą grupkę pod gabinet Yakova?  
> Macie już swojego ulubionego bohatera? Kto waszym zdaniem zasługuje na tytuł gwiazdy opowiadania? 
> 
> Kolejny rozdział pojawi się… hm… myślę, że w środę. Albo w niedzielę za tydzień. Albo w jakiś dzień między środą i niedzielą. W każdym razie dosyć szybko ;)
> 
> Nie chcę zbyt wiele spojlerować, ale mogę zdradzić tyle, że w następnej części zobaczycie (między innymi) Tego Którego Imienia Nie Chce Nam Się Wymawiać. 
> 
> Zamierzam też stworzyć krótki „słowniczek pojęć”, który będzie do wglądu po każdym rozdziale. Jak już zapewne zdążyliście zauważyć, uwielbiam słowotwórstwo, a przekręcanie potterowych pojęć daje mi sporo frajdy.  
> Jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję wszystkim za różne formy wsparcia. Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś napisze mi coś miłego, czuję się tak, jakbym wypiła Wenobulla! 
> 
> Jeżeli macie ochotę na stworzenie jakiegoś rysunku z motywem z tego opowiadania, nie krępujcie ;)  
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i do zobaczenia wkrótce!


	4. Lekcja czwarta - Emil, Oral i Różowa Zemsta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak wywołać zamieszanie w poczekalni przed Gabinetem Dyrektora?  
> Bardzo łatwo - rzucić specjalne zaklęcie, a potem opowiedzieć dowcip!   
> Biedny Emil. Biedny Michele. Biedny Yakov... ale w sumie Yakov zawsze jest "biedny". I może winić tylko siebie - w końcu sam chciał być dyrektorem najbardziej popapranej szkoły we Wszechświecie...

**Lekcja czwarta – Emil, Oral i Różowa Zemsta**

\- Hej, a wy gdzie? – warknął Michele.

\- No właśnie! – dodał oburzony Emil. – Nie widzicie, że jest kolejka?!

            Między gabinetem Dyrektora, a korytarzem znajdowało się oddzielne pomieszczenie będące czymś na kształt poczekalni. Na fotelach siedziały aktualnie trzy osoby – brat Sary, jego najlepszy kumpel, Emil oraz Leo z jakimś dziwnym okrągłym obiektem na kolanach.

            Jurij wyciągnął różdżkę. Prawdopodobnie zafundowałby temu miejscu Powtórkę z Totalnej Demolki, gdyby Otabek nie położył mu dłoni na ramieniu. Przeobrażony centaur skinął w stronę czerwonej kanapy. Dokładnie w tej chwili Włoch i Czech przyuważyli jego przyodziewek.

\- O kurde, co ty masz na sobie? – rycząc ze śmiechu, Michele pokazał palcem dzwony w kwiatki.

\- Powiedział ten, co od kilku lat biega w kiecce – zgrzytając zębami, wycedził Jurij.

            Powtórka z Totalnej Demolki znowu zawisła w powietrzu.

\- Ej, Miki, patrz! – pisnął zachwycony Emil. – On nadal ma te swoje _kocie uszy!_ Ale numer, nie? Chłopiec Który Się Wkurwił… pfft! Bardziej pasowałoby do niego Chłopiec Który się Okocił!

            Ci dwaj ewidentnie nie wiedzieli, czym był „instynkt samozachowawczy”. Juraczka wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę wysadzić połowę zamku. Na szczęście ktoś zareagował przed nim.

\- _Kto się jeszcze raz zaśmieje, ten niech wnet zaróżowieje!_ – Chris zamachał różdżką jak dyrygent batutą.

            Na czubku eleganckiego patyka pojawił się różowy płomyczek. Wszyscy obecni zamarli w bezruchu.

\- Hę? – Leo wyciągnął słuchawki w uszu. – Co się dzieje?

\- W-właśnie! – Michele wycelował trzęsący się palec w Giacomettiego. – C-co to miało być?

\- To moje autorskie Zaklęcie Różowej Zemsty – Chris ucałował czubek swojej różdżki (zrobił to w tak nieprzyzwoity sposób, że połowa towarzystwa wydała przerażony jęk). – Każdy, kto się teraz zaśmieje, skończy z różowymi ciuchami. Dlatego radzę powstrzymać się od zaczepek.

\- B-blefujesz! – jęknął Emil. – T-to nawet nie jest prawdziwe zaklęcie! Zaklęć _nie rzuca_ się w ten sposób!

            To właśnie próbował im wmówić, ale jego mina mówiła coś _wprost przeciwnego._ Zarówno Włoch jak i jego czeski przyjaciel wiedzieli, że nie należało drażnić Chrisa. Zdarzało się, że Szwajcar wypowiadał łacińską formułkę _w myślach_ , a potem recytował jakiś durny wierszyk celem zmylenia przeciwnika.

            Wszyscy wpatrywali się w różowe światełko jak zahipnotyzowani. Nikt nie miał odwagi przekonać się, czy zaklęcie rzeczywiście było prawdziwe. Nikt, poza Otabkiem, który nieoczekiwanie wypalił:

\- Przychodzi baba do lekarza z różdżką w…

\- NIE! – Jurij panicznie zamachał rękami. – Co ty, Beka, ocipiałeś?! Nie opowiadaj teraz dowcipów!

\- No, no, Otabku! – zacmokał Chris. – Tego bym się po tobie NIE spodziewał! Ty napalony _ogierze_ , kto by pomyślał, że znasz kawały analne… I jeszcze chciałeś go opowiedzieć z taką niewzruszoną miną? No, naprawdę szacun, chłopie!

\- Kiedy to nie miał być kawał analny – powiedział Otabek, tym samym powstrzymując Plisetsky’ego przed odgryzieniem Giacomettiemu tętnicy szyjnej. – To miał być ten znany dowcip o mugolskiej szczoteczce do zębów.

\- Och, jejciu, znam to! – ucieszył się Emil. – Miki, tylko posłuchaj, to… nieeeee! Zaraz, NIE! Nie mogę ci tego opowiedzieć! Iiiiik! O nie, zaczynam sobie przypominać! To takie śmieszne! Nie, nie, nie mogę się śmiać, nie mogę, już zapominam, na na na na na na…

            Z dłońmi przyciśniętymi do uszu, Czech ukrył głowę między kolanami i zaczął tupać nogami o podłogę. Obserwujący to Michele i Leo nerwowo przełknęli ślinę.

\- Ano, na waszym miejscu nie myślałbym o kawałach – Szwajcar uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

            Po tym incydencie w poczekalni ogłoszono rozejm. Grupa Phichita zarekwirowała czerwoną kanapę.

\- Dzięki – Otabek zwrócił się do Chrisa. – Fajnie, że ich pogoniłeś. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego moje spodnie tak bardzo ich śmieszą.

\- Jasne. Nie ma sprawy.

            Giacometti wyczekująco spojrzał na Jurija. Usta młodego Rosjanina drżały, jakby ich właściciel zamierzał się odezwać, ale sama myśl o wypowiedzeniu _pewnych słów_ przyprawiała go o wymioty.

\- Ależ nie ma za co! – Chris zaśmiał się serdecznie.

\- WCALE ci nie podziękowałem, Gołodupcu! – syknął Plisetsky.

            Makkachin zaszczekał radośnie. Trzy głowy zwróciły się w stronę Phichita, który od wejścia do poczekalni był nienaturalnie cichy.

\- A tobie co? – Chłopiec Który Się Wkurwił uniósł brew.

\- Rozkminiam – konspiracyjnym tonem odparł Taj.

\- Hę? Ale _co_ rozkminiasz?

\- Ach! – Chris załapał jako pierwszy. – Martwisz się, że gdzieś w pobliżu kręci się twoja druga połówka, tak?

            Chulanont niepewnie przytaknął.

            O matko. Wcześniej podchodził do całej sprawy na luzie, ale teraz był jednym wielkim kłębkiem nerwów. Odkąd stanęli przed Gabinetem Dyrektora, zaczął mieć w głowie same _czarne myśli._

            Jezu, a jeśli to pan Feltsman? Żonaty, wulgarny i _stary?_ Cholera, tylko nie to!

            O Buddo, a jeśli to Michele? Świr i crossdresser z manią na punkcie siostry? Cholera, tylko nie to!

            Bogowie Shinto, a jeśli to Emil? Bez pamięci zakochany w najlepszym kumplu, chociaż prędzej zmieni sobie płeć, niż się do tego przyzna? Cholera, tylko nie to!

            A jeśli to Leo? No dobra, jego to przynajmniej Phichit lubił, ale nie do tego stopnia, żeby robić z nim to samo, co Viktor z Yuu…

\- Spokojnie – głos Szwajcara rozproszył pesymistyczne myśli. – Nie martw się. Przecież twoje puszki nie wybrałyby ci nikogo okropnego! A poza tym, to na pewno nikt z poczekalni, bo Makkachin zaraz by do niego podbiegł.

            Rzeczywiście. Pudel Niuchacz leżał pod drzwiami do gabinetu i niecierpliwie przebierał łapkami, jakby próbował wykopać dziurę w podłodze.

\- A… a jeśli to pan Feltsman? – z niepokojem wybąkał Phichit.

\- Yakov?! – Jurij przewrócił oczami. – Proszę cię…

\- Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób – rzeczowym tonem odezwał się Otabek. – Pupilek Nikiforova najpierw zabrał nas do lochów. Potem zaciągnął nas do toalety, a teraz przywlókł _tutaj._ Innymi słowy: on po prostu idzie śladem osoby, do której przyczepiły się twoje puszki.

\- To ma sens – zgodził się Chris. – Rano mieliśmy eliksiry. Pewnie wtedy twoi puszyści przyjaciele postanowili dać nogę.

\- Chyba macie rację – Taj odetchnął z ulgą. – Dzięki, chłopaki!

\- Zgubiłeś puszki? – zainteresował się Leo. – A więc o to chodziło w tamtym dziwnym poście na Facebooku!

\- Taa, dokładnie o to. Ej, a w ogóle to widziałeś, by ktoś ciekawy wychodził wcześniej z gabinetu?

\- Hę? Ciekawy? W jakim sensie?

\- No wiesz, że dziwnie się zachowywał, albo coś w ten deseń – mruknął Jurij. – Na przykład cały czas się drapał, czy coś w tym stylu. Ponoć małe paskudy włażą pod ubrania.

\- A nawet do gaci! – radośnie dorzucił Chris.

\- Eee… nie, nie widziałem, by ktoś ciągle się drapał – ze smutkiem stwierdził Amerykanin. – Ale mogłem coś przegapić, bo kręciło się tutaj całkiem sporo osób. Wszyscy przyszli, by naskarżyć na Viktora. Przez nich tkwię tutaj prawie pół dnia. Nie spodziewałem się, że zastanę takie tłumy. Znaczy… nie przychodzę tutaj jakoś szczególnie często, ale zwykle jest mało osób.

\- Co racja, to racja – Phichit rozejrzał się wokół. – Ja też nie byłem tu od jakiegoś czasu. Chociaż przez pierwsze lata nauki non stop lądowałem na dywaniku. Dyrektor darł się na mnie, że wrzucam za dużo magicznych rzeczy do mediów społecznościowych i narażam Świat Czarodziei na ujawnienie.

\- Mugole to tępaki! – prychnął Jurij. – Moglibyśmy trzaskać zaklęcia na ich oczach, a i tak by się pokapowali!

\- Ano, gdy po sieci fruwały zdjęcia twoich uszątek, wszyscy pisali, że to genialny fotomontaż – westchnął Chris. – Za to, gdy ja nakręciłem film dokumentalny, na którym sam robię sobie loda, ludzie stwierdzili, że to _prawdziwa magia!_ A ja przecież nawet nie użyłem czarów…

\- Ej, ale sporo się tutaj pozmieniało! – widząc, że Plisetsky _znowu_ morduje Giacomettiego wzrokiem, Phichit szybko skierował rozmowę na inny temat. – Chyba po Wielkiej Demolce pan Feltsman zrobił remont. Och, raaaaju, jakie słodziutkie zdjęcia!

            Jedna ze ścian była niemal w całości pokryta różnymi fotografiami. Jak to w Świecie Czarodziejów, postacie na obrazkach ruszały się.

            Szczególnie urocze było zdjęcie w złotej ramce, przedstawiające Dyrektora w towarzystwie żony i dwóch adoptowanych synów. Pod spodem widniał podpis: „Feltsman-Baranowska-Nikiforov-Plisetksy Family”! Dłonie Yakova spoczywały na ramionach dziewięcioletniego Viktora, a dłonie Lilii na ramionach siedmioletniego Jurija. Obu chłopców przymusowo ubrano w berety, białe koszule, krótkie czarne spodenki, szare podkolanówki i urocze trzewiczki. Plisetsky ze zdjęcia mamrotał pod nosem „Kurwa, co za obciach, zabierzcie mnie stąd”.

\- O, a tamto jest z Halloween! – Chris wskazał palcem inną fotografię.

            Rzeczone zdjęcie przedstawiało jedenastoletniego Viktora i dziewięcioletniego Jurija. Plisetsky miał kostium tygryska, zaś Nikiforov był przebrany za księżniczkę.  

            Właściwie to, ci dwaj znajdowali się w większości ramek w pomieszczeniu. Na jednym byli nawet w słynnym Ogrodzie Smokologicznym! Z zaróżowionymi z ekscytacji policzkami mały Jurij karmił butelką nowonarodzonego Ogniomiota Tygrysiego, a równie zachwycony Viktor głaskał Skrzydłaka Pudlowatego.

\- Macie wiele wspaniałych wspomnień – z uśmiechem zauważył Otabek.

\- Ta, dorastanie z Yakovem, Lilią i Zboczeńcem nie było takie złe – Jurij próbował zabrzmieć szorstko, ale nie zdołał całkowicie wyeliminować czułości, która sama wkradła się do jego głosu. – Z dziadkiem też mi się fajnie żyło, ale zawsze mieliśmy problemy z kasą. Kiedy Yakov zaproponował, że mnie adoptuje i da dziadkowi pracę, na początku nie chciałem się zgodzić, ale potem przekonałem się, że to dobry układ. Teraz mam prawdziwą popapraną rodzinkę. A dziadek wciąż jest w pobliżu i mogę go odwiedzać, kiedy tylko zechcę!

\- Hej, czy to zdjęcie z podróży poślubnej pana Feltsmana i pani Lilii?! – krzyknął podekscytowany Phichit. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że pojechali na Hawaje latającym różowym kabrioletem! Myślisz, że się obrażą, jeśli wrzucę to na Instagram?

\- Obrazić, to się raczej nie obrażą – Plisetsky wzruszył ramionami. – Prędzej cię zabiją.

\- Okej, to wrzucam!

\- Eeeeee, to chyba nie jest dobry pomysł! – Leo wskazał palcem drzwi do gabinetu. Wisiała na nich złota tabliczka z napisem:

 

_Yakov Feltsman_

_Ojciec Dyrektor Ice-Wartu_

_Zanim wleziesz do gabinetu, zapoznaj się z instrukcją:_

_Drogi uczniu,_

_Jeżeli masz jakiś problem, bądź tak miły i poproś o pomoc kolegę._

_Jeżeli kolega nie może ci pomóc, poproś o pomoc Prefekta._

_Jeżeli Prefekt nie może ci pomóc, poproś o pomoc Opiekuna Domu._

_Jeżeli Opiekun Domu nie może ci pomóc, poproś o pomoc Szkolną Psycholog._

_Jeżeli Szkolna Psycholog nie może ci pomóc, poproś o pomoc kogokolwiek._

_Dopiero, gdy uznasz, że nikt w całym cholernym zamku nie jest w stanie ci pomóc, możesz przyjść do MNIE. Ale najpierw upewnij się, że na pewno tego chcesz, bo jak okaże się, że niepotrzebnie zawracasz mi dupy, wkurwię się, a wtedy będzie niewesoło!_

_Nie jestem pieprzoną niańką i nie zamierzam wysłuchiwać durnych zażaleń!_

_Osobna adnotacja dla Viktora: Vitya, drzwi służą do pukania._

_Osobna adnotacja dla Jurija: Juraczka, instrukcja obsługi drzwi zakłada użycie klamki. Nie wbijaj do mnie do gabinetu przy pomocy cholernego kopniaka!_

_Osobna adnotacja dla Giacomettiego: W tym gabinecie obowiązuje bezwzględny zakaz używania czasownika „dochodzić”!_

_Osobna adnotacja dla Chulanonta: Jak chociaż jedno zdjęcie z udziałem mojej osoby wyląduje w sieci, wyłączę wi-fi!_

              

            Przerażony, Phichit natychmiast wykasował wszystkie zdjęcia Dyrektora, jakie tylko miał w komórce. Obietnicami niechybnej śmierci się specjalnie nie przejmował, ale żeby w zamku miało nie być INTERNETU?!  Ugh, Papa Yakov jednak nie miał serca… Jak mógł straszyć uczniów _czymś takim?!_ Przecież to czysta podłość!

            Drzwi skrzypnęły i z gabinetu wyszedł zapłakany Georgi.

\- Następny! – padło wkurzone burknięcie.

\- No dobra, chłopaki, teraz ja! – Leo wstał z fotela. – Trzymajcie kciuki!

\- A za co dokładnie? – padło zbiorowe pytanie.

\- Za moje Latające Czarodziejskie Radyjko!

\- Chodzi o tę dziwną kulkę, którą trzymasz? – Phichit pochylił się, żeby lepiej widzieć. – Wygląda jak dron.

\- No, wiem, ale to radio. Tylko posłuchajcie: _Viva Musica!_

            Pod wpływem zaklęcia okrągły przedmiot uniósł się kilka centymetrów nad dłonią Amerykanina.

 _Czas na Magiczną Listę Przebojów!_ – padło z głośniczków. – _A w niej między innymi takie hity jak: „To nasz Papa Feltsman” oraz „Opening Klubu Winx”!_

            Wszyscy byli pod wrażeniem. Nawet Georgi odrobinę poweselał.

\- Chcę, by latało po zamku i umilało nam czas. Jeżeli Dyrektor wyrazi zgodę, możecie składać zamówienia na piosen…

            Leo nawet nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, gdy ludzie zaczęli rzucać tytułami:

\- „Welcome to the madness”! – krzyknął Jurij.

\- Wszystkie piosenki z “Króla i Łyżwiarza”! – zawołał Phichit.

\- Piosenki Disneya! – z pasją zaproponował Georgi.  

\- „Serenade for two”! – zawył Miki.

\- “Tyłki do góry” – zmysłowym tonem powiedział Chris. – “Macarena”, “Moulin Rouge”, “Majteczki w kropeczki”, “It’s okay to be gay”…

\- „Helping Twilight Win the Crown” – ze śmiertelnie poważną miną zaproponował Otabek. – To z filmu „Mój Mały Kucyk”.

\- Eeee… nie daliście mi dokończyć – Amerykanin przepraszająco potarł kark. – Możecie składać zamówienia, ale dopiero za jakiś czas. Bo widzicie, Viktor zamówił już serię ballad dla Yuuriego, więc…

\- NASTĘPNY! – zza drzwi rozległ się wściekły ryk. – Wchodzisz, czy nie?!

            Leo wbiegł do gabinetu, aż się zakurzyło.

\- Ach, pan Dyrektor wydaje się brzmieć jakby mniej agresywnie – westchnął Emil. – Może dzisiaj wreszcie nam się uda, Miki?

\- Akurat wam się uda! – mruknął Jurij.

\- No wiesz? – Czech gniewnie skrzyżował ramiona. – Nawet nie wiesz, po co tu przyszliśmy!

\- Nie muszę pytać. Zawsze przyłazicie tutaj w tej samej sprawie. Yakov ma was dosyć!

\- Ale dzisiaj jest wyjątkowy dzień – podkreślił Michele – W końcu pozwolił Yuuriemu Katsukiemu przenieść się do Slytherinburga. Może nam też pozwoli?

\- Właściwie to jeszcze nie jest potwierdzone, że Yuuri gdzieś się przeniesie – Phichit uniósł brwi. – Jego rzeczy nadal są w Gryffindroicie.

\- Zresztą, nawet _gdyby_ miał się przenieść, to Yakov pozwoli mu na to tylko po to, by mieć święty spokój z Viktorem! – prychnął Plisetsky. – Możecie łazić w kieckach, a nawet przyprawić sobie sztuczne cyce, a z punktu widzenia Yakova i tak nie będziecie _aż tak_ upierdliwi jak Łysol. I dlatego Prosiak dostanie zgodę na przeniesienie, a wy NIE!

\- Kiedy to takie niesprawiedliweeee! – zawył Emil.

\- Może ich spódniczki są po prostu za mało kobiece? – głośno zastanowił się Otabek. – Może naprawdę powinni zafarbować je na różowo?

            Nekola zamarł w bezruchu. A po chwili wydał triumfalny ryk i uderzył pięścią w oparcie fotela.

\- Kurde, to GENIALNE! Miki, zróbmy to!

\- Ale ja to powiedziałem w żartach… – westchnął Kazach.

\- Ech, i znowu to samo – Chris ze zrezygnowaniem pokręcił głową. – Otabek, ty na serio musisz popracować nad swoim wyrazem twarzy! A wy dwaj jeszcze to sobie przemyślcie. To jest naprawdę wściekły róż i zmywa się dopiero po tygodniu – ostrzegawczo zamachał różdżką.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – tonem szykującego się do bitwy rycerza wyszeptał Michele. – Dla Sarci _wszystko!_

\- Właśnie, właśnie! – zawtórował mu Emil. – Otabek, opowiedz tamten dowcip o szczoteczce do zębów!

\- Uchowaj Boże – Szwajcar pokręcił głową. – Lepiej stąd uciekaj, Georgi! Jak zafarbujesz te gotyckie ciuchy na różowo, w mig utracisz status klasowego emo.

            Popovich nie był głupi. Sprintem opuścił poczekalnię.

\- Ma ktoś zapasowe słuchawki? – jęknął Jurij.

\- Masz, możesz wziąć moje – odparł Phichit.

\- Tobie nie szkoda ciuchów?

\- Trochę szkoda. Ale bardzo chcę usłyszeć ten dowcip. Jak będzie dobry, wrzucę go na Fejsa. Zresztą, czytam masę memów na Tumblrze i nie tak łatwo mnie rozśmieszyć.  

            Plisetsky zabezpieczył się przed ewentualnymi skutkami Chrisowego zaklęcia, a Michele i jego kumpel pochylili się do przodu.

\- No dobra – rzucili jednocześnie. – Wal!

            Różowe światełko nie przestawało groźnie migotać. Taj trzymał telefon w pogotowiu. Z powagą godną pracownika Zakładu Pogrzebowego Otabek wyrecytował dowcip :

_Przychodzi baba do lekarza z różdżką w zębach._

_\- Proszę pani – krzyczy lekarz. – Tyle razy mówiłem: kiedy rzucamy zaklęcie wybielające, nie wkładamy różdżki do ust!_

_\- To nie różdżka, tylko wibrator. Przyszłam do pana, bo źle działa._

_\- Hę? Dlaczego pani myśli, że to wibrator?_

_\- A skąd wziąłby się napis „Oral B”?_

            Chris i Phichit pozostali niewzruszeni.

\- Me! – prychnął Instagramoholik. – I to jest ten mega śmieszny kawał? Słyszałem lepsze!

            Ale Emil najwyraźniej _nie słyszał_. Nagle zsunął się z fotela. Leżąc na brzuchu, tłukł pięściami i stopami o podłogę. Odgłosy, które wydawał, brzmiały jak śmiech naćpanej hieny.

\- Nie mogę – wył ze łzami w oczach. – Oral B… _Oral_! Hihihi… to mnie rozwala za każdym razem!

            Giacometti nie żartował, gdy ostrzegał przed wściekłym różem. Przyodziewek Czecha rzeczywiście przybrał kolor, który prawdopodobnie nie był akceptowalny przez statut szkoły. Wszyscy czekali, aż Michele też się zaśmieje i pójdzie śladem kumpla. Ale tak się nie stało. Crispino tkwił w bezruchu z podejrzanie bezbarwną miną.

\- Baba u lekarza? – powtórzył, groźnie zwężając oczy. – W sensie, że… _Sarcia_?! Że niby moja Sarcia bawi się jakimiś podejrzanymi przedmiotami?!

\- Eee, nie – powiedział Otabek. – Chodziło mi o dowolną babę. Jakąkolwiek.

\- Jakąkolwiek, w tym i _Sarę?!_

\- Weź trochę wyluzj, koleś – Jurij wyciągnął słuchawki z kocich uszu. – Świat nie kręci się wokół twojej puszczalskiej siostrzyczki!

            Nooooo, z tym tekstem to _nieźle_ pojechał. Z furią spuszczonego ze smyczy dobermana, Michele zaczął machać różdżką na prawo i lewo. Zaklęcia przemykały między zgromadzonymi, trafiając w różne przedmioty i tym samym demolując _świeżo odnowioną_ poczekalnię. Ciężko stwierdzić, co rozszalały Włoch dokładnie krzyczał, ale na pewno dotyczyło to Sarci i chyba tego, że Sarcia była planetą, wokół której orbitował Wszechświat, słoneczkiem i księżycem w jednym, tak czystą i niewinną jak woda w Dziewiczym Jeziorze, osobą zupełnie wolną od Grzechu Pierworodnego, a Jurij był i wężem, i jabłkiem, i Judaszem, i zdrajcą ludzkości, i Bóg wie, kim jeszcze…

            W sam środek tego chaosu wkroczył Papa Feltsman.

\- Co się tutaj, do cholery, odpierdala?! – ryknął. – Czemu on się śmieje? – gniewnie wskazał palcem tarzającego się po podłodze Emila. – Czemu on się wydziera?! – skierował wzrok na zawstydzonego Michele. – Albo, wiecie, co? NIE chcę tego wiedzieć! _Chuj_ mnie to obchodzi! Tylko się niepotrzebnie zdenerwuję… Wy dwaj, wynocha stąd! Ale już! WON! Powtarzałem wam to już z milion razy: NIE przeniosę was do Raveclony! Miarka się przebrała! Jak jeszcze raz przyjdziecie do mnie w tej sprawie, wykopię was ze szkoły, a Sara zostanie _tutaj!_ Zrozumiano?!

            Posyłając grupie Phichita nienawistne spojrzenia, Włoch skierował się do wyjścia. Towarzyszący mu Emil wciąż rył ze śmiechu.

\- To wasza wina – przez łzy wycedził Michele. – To wszystko _przez was!_

\- Ej, ale bez takich! – obruszył się Chris. – Skąd mieliśmy wiedzieć, że twoja siostra myje zęby _Oralną_ szczoteczką?

            Dobrze, że Crispino nie wychwycił ukrytego znaczenia - jeszcze mogłoby dojść do morderstwa! Za to Nekola zaczął się śmiać jeszcze głośniej.

\- Oralną… nie mogę! Nie wytrzymam! Hihi… Oral B!

            Kiedy za parą kumpli zatrzasnęły się drzwi, z gabinetu wyszedł zadowolony Leo.

\- Pamiętasz o naszej umowie, Iglesia? – zapytał Yakov.

\- Oczywiście, panie Dyrektorze! – Amerykanin zasalutował. – Puszczę piosenkę, o której rozmawialiśmy i zadedykuję ją pani Lilii w pana imieniu! Jeszcze raz dziękuję, że pan się zgodził.

\- No cóż, skoro to ma latać po zamku, a nie rozbrzmiewać w każdym pomieszczeniu i przeszkadzać w lekcjach, to może nie będzie aż tak _upierdliwe._ Ale ostrzegam cię, Iglesia… Jeśli ten przedmiot wymknie się spod kontroli, rozwalę go w pył pierwszym zaklęciem, które przyjdzie mi do głowy!

\- Niech się pan nie martwi! Muzyka niesie same pozytywne emocje. Na pewno nie będzie pan żałował!

            Nucąc pod nosem „We are the champions”, Leo opuścił poczekalnię. Feltsman objął wzrokiem czterech pozostałych uczniów – z całą pewnością pamiętał, że trójkę z nich regularnie wzywał w przeszłości na dywanik. Z fatalnymi skutkami zarówno dla siebie jak i dywanika.

\- No dobrze - westchnął, drapiąc się po łysinie – miejmy to już za sobą!

            Weszli za nim do gabinetu. Makkachin natychmiast przystąpił do energicznego obwąchiwania każdego centymetra podłogi - jakby czegoś szukał.

\- Wiem, dlaczego tu przyszliście – Yakov splótł dłonie na blacie.

            Na moment zapadła cisza.

\- Okej – zaśmiał się Chris. – A jak _doszedł_ pan do…

            Na czole Ojca Dyrektora zapulsowała żyłka. Giacometti odchrząknął.

\- Znaczy… chciałem powiedzieć… Jak _sformułował_ pan ten interesujący wniosek?

\- Chodzi o _niego_. Wszyscy czterej byliście wplątani w jego zniknięcie. A teraz on _wrócił!_ Jest tutaj, w szkole. 

\- Eee… on, czyli _kto?_

 _Mój ukochany?_ – z dziko bijącym sercem pomyślał Phichit.

\- Ten, Którego Imienia Nikomu Nie Chce Się Wymawiać!

            Pudel Niuchacz wreszcie znalazł to, czego szukał! Wesoło merdając ogonem, oparł przednie łapy o kolana Chulanonta. W pyszczku ściskał parę czarnych rękawiczek. Patrząc na wspomnianą część garderoby, Taj miał w głowie tylko jedną myśl:

 _O Buddo, spraw, by nie były własnością JJ-morta!!!_  

 

Dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom (niezalogowanym oraz gościom) za **kudosy** oraz **komentarze**!

Szeroki uśmiech na mojej twarzy to w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach wasza zasługa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, WIEM! JJ-mort miał zadebiutować w tym rozdziale. No ALE sprawy w poczekalni trochę wymknęły się spod kontroli, dlatego na pojawienie się Tego Którego Imienia Nie Chce Nam Się Wymawiać będziecie musieli jeszcze poczekać ^^


	5. Lekcja piąta - Łazienka Jęczące Yuuriego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ-mort powrócił! Co to oznacza dla Phichita i reszty chłopaków z paczki? Kto jeszcze jest zamieszany w sprawę? Gdzie odbędzie się tajne spotkanie?  
> Bądźcie gotowi, bo po tym rozdziale już NIGDY nie spojrzycie na Czarodziejski Flet w taki sam sposób ;)

**Lekcja piąta – Łazienka Jęczącego Yuuriego**

 

\- Eee… no dobrze, JJ-mort wrócił – niepewnie odezwał się Phichit. – Ale co to ma wspólnego z nami? Znaczy, Jurij się z nim bił, to wiadomo, ale nasza trójka przecież nie uczestniczyła w…

\- Ach tak? – Dyrektor uniósł brwi. – A możesz mi przypomnieć Chulanont: kto stał z komórką i, ciesząc się jak głupi, nagrywał całe zajście?

            Taj zaczerwienił się.

\- Yyy… ja?

\- _Właśnie!_ A kto woził Jurija na grzbiecie i ścigał JJ-morta po całym zamku, paskudząc korytarze śladami zabłoconych kopyt?

\- To chyba ja – Otabek podniósł rękę.

\- _Dokładnie!_ A kto, do ciężkiej cholery, obserwował cały ten pojedynek, śliniąc się i bezwstydnie grzebiąc sobie w gaciach?!

\- Ej, to nie moja wina! – bronił się Chris. – Bo widzi Pan Dyrektor, kiedy Juraczka powalił JJ-morta na łopatki i tarzał się z nim po podłodze, to wyglądało bardzo dwuznacznie i _podniecająco_ , więc…

\- NIE INTERESUJE MNIE TO! – pięść Yakova z całej siły uderzyła w stół.

\- Właśnie, nikogo nie interesują twoje fetysze, _Zboczeńcu!_ – dodał Jurij. Twarz miał tak zaczerwienioną ze złości, że wyglądał jak miniaturka przybranego ojca.

            Phichit położył na stole czarne rękawiczki. Nieśmiało popchnął je w stronę Feltsmana.

\- Umm… przepraszam, że tak nagle zmienię temat, Panie Dyrektorze, ale my naprawdę nie przyszliśmy w sprawie JJ-morta. Szukamy moich puszków pigmejskich, a pudel niuchacz doprowadził nas do pańskiego gabinetu. Czy wie pan, do kogo należą te rękawiczki?

\- Oczywiście, że wiem! – prychnął Yakov. – W końcu sam je skonfiskowałem! To dowód w sprawie i własność ucznia Huffleparyża, Seung-Gila Lee.

\- Seung-Gil Lee! – czerwony od stóp do głów Phichit omal nie spadł z krzesła. – Ten słodziak?!

 

\- Słodziak, co? – łokieć Giacomettiego zaczepnie trącił Chulanonta w bok.

\- A mówiłeś, że w nikim się nie bujasz, Instagramoholiku! – burknął Jurij.

\- B-bo nie bujam! Znaczy… - dłoń Phichita masowała spocony kark. – Okej, _zgoda_ , przyznaję, podkochiwałem się z nim, gdy byliśmy młodsi, ale to była miłość _z piaskownicy!_ I to dosłownie, nie w przenośni! Ja i Seung mieszkamy na tym samym osiedlu, a gdy mieliśmy po kilka lat, często się razem bawiliśmy. O ile można nazwać to „wspólną zabawą”. Budowałem moim puszkom tunele w piasku i zlecałem Seungowi różne zadania. Na przykład „przynieś wodę”, „podaj mi łopatkę”, „znajdź jakieś kamyki”, „ukradnij ojcu różdżkę i rzuć zaklęcie, by piramida się nie zawaliła…”

\- I co, on tak po prostu grzecznie wykonywał twoje polecenia? – Jurij wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- W wieku kilku lat potrafił rzucać zaklęcia? – z podziwem spytał Otabek.

\- Tak – rozmarzonym tonem potwierdził Taj. – Na oba pytania „tak”. Zawsze robił to, o co go prosiłem, ale nigdy nic nie mówił. Był bardzo nieśmiałym chłopcem. Przez trzy lata nie odezwał się do mnie _ani słowem._ Ale w sumie pasował mi taki układ, bo byłem typem gaduły i wciąż nawijałem za dwóch. Tylko raz Seung coś do mnie powiedział. Pewnego dnia wróciłem do domu i zorientowałem się, że brakuje mi jednego puszka. Chciałem od razu biec na dwór i go szukać, ale gdy tylko otworzyłem drzwi, zobaczyłem Seunga. Był cały w piachu, miał podarte spodenki, a w dłoniach trzymał mojego puszka. Spojrzał mi prosto w oczy i rzucił coś w stylu „Musisz lepiej pilnować swoich zwierząt!” A potem sobie poszedł. Byłem w takim szoku, że nie mogłem wykrztusić słowa.

\- Ach! – westchnął Chris. – _Si_ _romantique!_

\- No a potem - Phichit spuścił wzrok – poszliśmy do szkoły i nasze drogi się rozeszły. Ja zacząłem trzymać się z Yuurim, Guang Hongiem i Leo, a on… ech, w sumie to do dziś nie wiem, z kim on właściwie trzyma. W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że wyrośnie na faceta, którego oblezą moje puszki! Znaczy, pewnie, jest _seksowny_ , nawet bardzo, ale…

\- To bardzo urocza i _zajebiście_ wzruszająca historia, Chulanont – wycedził Yakov – ale obawiam się, że mam dla ciebie złą wiadomość. Ja i Nikolai podejrzewamy, że Seung Gil konspiruje z JJ-mortem.

\- Że CO?! – jęknął zdruzgotany Taj. Nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuł w sercu dziwny ścisk. – A-ale… ale to przecież _niemożliwe._ Ja go znam! T-to przecież Seung! On nigdy by czegoś takiego…

\- Dlaczego pan tak myśli? – kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Phichita spytał Chris.

\- Nikolai widział, jak Lee wychodził z jego chaty z książką pod pachą – wyjaśnił Feltsman. – Niestety nie udało nam się ustalić, jaką, a kiedy dziadek Jury sprawdził swoją prywatną biblioteczkę, stwierdził, że nic mu nie zginęło.

\- M-może to była książka Seunga? – nerwowo się śmiejąc przekonywał Chulanont. – Może poszedł do domku pana Plisetskyego, bo to jedyne miejsce, gdzie jest cisza i spokój? Zresztą, jaki to ma związek z JJ-mortem?

\- TAKI, że zanim doszło to cholernej bitki-rozwalanki, JJ-mort _również_ próbował włamać się do chaty Nikolaia. A po jaką cholerę, tego nie wie nikt! Zresztą, to nie wszystko. Dzisiaj na ścianie na drugim piętrze pojawiła się wiadomość. Pieprzone graffiti… i znowu będzie trzeba pomalować całą ścianę! Mam już dość remontów w cholernym zamku!

\- Jaka wiadomość? – spytał Otabek.

\- Jakaś taka totalnie durna… coś o jakiejś kabinie? Nie wiem, nie do końca zrozumiałem, o co chodziło. W każdym razie Seung stał na korytarzu i wpatrywał się w napis. No to wezwałem go do siebie na przesłuchanie i skonfiskowałem rękawiczki, by zbadać, czy nie ma na nich śladów farby.

            Phichit odruchowo zerknął za wspomnianą część garderoby. Kiedy ujrzał drobinki zeschniętej farby, poczuł w gardle nieprzyjemny ścisk.

\- Jak sami widzicie, miałem rację – Yakov pokręcił głową. – Kiedy Seung tutaj był, użyłem na nim legilimencji i odkryłem, że wiadomość to sygnał do tajemnego spotkania z JJ-mortem. I to _tutaj_ , w zamku.

\- Ale jak to? – sapnął Taj. – P-przecież na Facebooku pisali, że JJ-mort jest zajęty uwalnianiem Belli z więzienia!

\- Wiem, że to dla ciebie _wstrząsające_ , Chulanont, ale _wyobraź_ sobie, że media społecznościowe czasami kłamią.

\- No dobra, to co teraz pan zamierza? – spytał Chris.

\- Jak to, „co”? – zamiast Feltsmana, odpowiedział Plisetsky. – Trzeba spuścić skurczybykowi łomot, i tyle w temacie!

\- Komu? Seungowi?

\- JJ-matołowi! Nie po to pozbyłem się gnoja, by miał teraz bezczelnie panoszyć się po zamku!

\- Zgadzam się – mruknął Yakov. – I dlatego będę musiał pójść śladami Seunga. Specjalnie puściłem tego gówniarza wolno i dałem mu do zrozumienia, że niczego się nie dowiedziałem… Nie chciałem spłoszyć smarkacza, bo jeszcze wysłałby ostrzeżenie JJ-mortowi. Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko się spotkają. Wtedy zaatakuję ich z zaskoczenia i _wykończę_! Co prawda cholernie mi się nie chce, bo zaprosiłem dzisiaj Lilię na kolację, a jak odwołam, będę miał przejebane, ale…

\- Och, ależ Pan Dyrektor _nie musi_ odwoływać romantycznej kolacji! – z pasją zawołał Chris. – My się wszystkim zajmiemy! Przeprowadzimy śledztwo i _dojdziemy_ do…

\- GIACOMETTI!

\- Ups? Chciałem powiedzieć, jakoś _dotrzemy_ do prawdy!

\- No właśnie! – ochoczo dodał Phichit. – Może pan wyluzować i spokojnie powierzyć to zadanie nam! Ja i Chris jesteśmy już w ostatniej klasie, Otabek ma siłę centaura, a Jurij już raz pogonił kota JJ-mortowi! W dodatku mamy pudla niuchacza oraz moc Internetu! Na pewno znajdziemy Seunga szybciej niż pan!

            Tak naprawdę Taj miał ukryty motyw, by podjąć się tej niebezpiecznej misji. Po cichu liczył, że zanim sprawy zajdą za daleko, uda się znaleźć jakieś dowody na niewinność Seunga. Bo przecież Lee… _jego_ Lee… jego ukochany przyjaciel z dzieciństwa, nie mógłby tak sam z siebie współpracować z JJ-mortem! Bo nie mógłby… prawda?

\- Cóż - Feltsman rozmasował podbródek – skoro _aż tak_ się do tego palicie…

\- Pewnie, że się, cholera, palimy! – zagrzmiał Jurij. – JJ-matoł jest MÓJ! Dopadnę skurwysyna i torturami zmuszę go, by zlikwidował te cholerne kocie uszy!

\- A ja ci w tym pomogę – z uśmiechem dodał Otabek.

\- No dobrze – Dyrektor w końcu uległ. – Niech wam będzie! Możecie zająć się tą sprawą w moim imieniu. Ale _ostrzegam_ … Jeśli _znowu_ rozpiździcie połowę zamku, NIE będę miał litości!

\- Spoko Bangkoko! – Phichit pokazał kciuk.

\- Dopilnuję, by mury tego miejsca pozostały tak samo nienaruszone jak dziewictwo Maryi! – zmysłowym tonem obiecał Chris.

\- Kiedy mówisz o „dziewictwie”, moje zaufanie do ciebie natychmiast spada poniżej zera – z dłonią przyciśniętą do czoła, Yakov pokręcił głową. – Ale dobra, idźcie już! Spadajcie stąd, zanim zmienię zdanie!

            Posłusznie skierowali się w stronę drzwi.

\- Ej! – usłyszeli za plecami głos Feltsmana. – Zanim wyjdziecie, chciałbym potwierdzić pewną plotkę…

            Odwrócili się, by spojrzeć na Dyrektora. Łysiejący mężczyzna siedział z palcami spleconymi na blacie. Jego mina była poważna i groźna, jak u starego mafiozy.

\- Powiedzcie… a to prawda, że Vitya wreszcie spiknął się z Katsukim? Ci wszyscy smarkacze, którzy przyszli dzisiaj do mnie na skargę, mówili _prawdę?_

            Phichit ujrzał w wyobraźni wystające spod kocyka wierzgające nogi. Szybki rzut oka na kolegów uświadomił mu, że i oni pomyśleli to samo.

\- Tak, to wszystko prawda – oznajmił najmniej zakłopotany człowiek w grupie, czyli Chris. – Viktor i Yuuri są teraz zjednoczeni jak korek i butelka wina!

            Boże, cóż za bezwstydny człowiek! Z pewnością powiedział to tylko po to, by towarzystwo mogło sobie wyobrazić wpychanie korka do wąskiego otworu butelki…

            Z wrażenia Jurij popluł się własną śliną.

\- KURWA MAĆ! – ryknął z policzkami koloru dojrzałych wiśni. – Nikt cię nie prosił, byś rzucał jakieś… z-zboczone porównania i… niech to szlag, nie mogłeś powiedzieć, że są jak Papużki Nierozłączki, czy coś?!

\- Nie, nie mogłem – odparł niewzruszony Giacometti. - Ty i Otabek jesteście jak Papużki Nierozłączki. Natomiast związek Yuuriego i Viktora wkroczył już na trochę wyższy poziom.

            Plisetsky przez chwilę otwierał i zamykał usta – jakby szukał odpowiedniej riposty i nie potrafił jej znaleźć. Tymczasem Dyrektor zaskoczył absolutnie _wszystkich_. Zamiast pójść śladami adoptowanego syna i opierdzielić Chrisa, wziął głęboki oddech i wydał głośny okrzyk triumfu.

\- _Tak!_  O ja pierdolę… _nareszcie!_ Jezus Maria, te ostatnie lata to był jakiś koszmar! Wreszcie, o kurwa, _wreszcie_ nie będę musiał wysłuchiwać jęczenia Viktora!

            Wówczas stało się coś _jeszcze bardziej_ nieoczekiwanego. Dwunastoletni Viktor, którego przedstawiało stojące na biurku zdjęcie zakrył dłońmi usta i pisnął:

\- _Och_ , jej! Naprawdę? Eeeeej, chłoooopaaaaki! – zamachał do pozostałych dwóch Viktorów (czternastoletniego i szesnastoletniego), którzy wisieli za plecami Yakova. – Słyszeliście? Yuuri nareszcie nas pokochaaaaał!

            Feltsman omal nie dostał zawału. I słusznie, bo po chwili rozpętało się małe cukrowe piekiełko.

\- Taaak! – czternastoletni Viktor wskoczył na miotłę i teraz latał po całej powierzchni zdjęcia, jak przerośnięte dziecko z ADHD. – Tak! Tak! Tak!

\- Och, Boziu, moje największe marzenie nareszcie się spełniło! – z dyndającym na szyi złotym medalem westchnął szesnastoletni Viktor. – Bałem się, że ten dzień nigdy nie nadejdzie! Sądziłem, że umrę jako stara panna…

\- Chyba kawaler! – poprawił go dwunastoletni Viktor. – Ej, Yakov, kiedy ślub?

\- Poprowadzisz mnie do ołtarza, Papciu?

\- Mogę mieć tort w kształcie serca?

\- Yakov, a powiesiłbyś nas w apartamencie naszej najstarszej wersji? Chcielibyśmy zobaczyć, jak nam się powodzi z Yuurim i…

\- CHOLERNI SMARKACZE! – Feltsman wydarł się, przeskakując wzrokiem od jednej fotografii do drugiej i trzeciej. – Jeszcze słowo, a zdejmę was ze ściany i schowam do szuflady!

\- Oj, Yakov, no weeeeeź! Masz pojęcie, ile czekaliśmy na ten cudowny dzień?

\- Płakałem do poduszki przez siedem dni w tygodniu! – pożalił się czternastoletni Viktor.

\- Przez całą lekcję musiałem męczyć się z erekcją! – dramatycznym tonem wyznał szesnastoletni Vitya.

            Mimo wysiłków Dyrektora uwiecznieni na zdjęciach młodzieńcy nie przestawali nawijać.

\- Yakov - zagrzmiała stojąca w gigantycznej złotej ramie trzydziestoletnia Lilia. Miała na sobie strój głównej tancerki z baletu „Don Kichot” – jak zaraz nie zapanujesz nad tym bajzlem, _zabiję cię!_

\- Eee… może lepiej już chodźmy? – Phichit wymienił wymowne spojrzenia z resztą towarzystwa.

            Grupka dyskretnie wymknęła się z gabinetu. Zanim zamknęli drzwi, usłyszeli jeszcze wrzaski czterech wkurwionych Jurijów (sześcio-, ośmio-, dziewięcio- i jedenastoletniego), którzy także wybudzili się z drzemki.

\- I właśnie DLATEGO wszystko moje zdjęcia tkwią _w albumach!_ – gniewnie podsumował rzeczywisty Juraczka.

            Na korytarzu pudel niuchacz złapał kolejny trop i radośnie poszczekując, zerwał się do biegu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że prowadzi ich na drugie piętro. Zanim tam dotarli, minęli kilka przypadkowych grup uczniów, z czego większość naśmiewała się z Otabkowych dzwonów i tym samym skończyła z różowymi ciuchami.

\- Ej, a to twoje zaklęcie długo się utrzymuje? – zainteresował się Phichit.

\- Dopóki nie rzucę następnego – Chris wzruszył ramionami. – A jak nie rzucę żadnego, to tak z godzinkę.

\- Dobrze, że ja i Beka nie mamy poczucia humoru – mruknął Plisetsky.

\- Uważaj, bo zmuszę was, byście wyobrazili sobie JJ-morta moczącego się w spodnie.

\- NIE SŁYSZAŁEM TEGO, JASNE?! NIC NIE SŁYSZAŁEM!

\- Ej, a to coś, czym JJ-mort by się zmoczył - masując podbródek, wtrącił Otabek – to byłyby siuśki, czy coś innego…?

\- Przymknij się, Beka, NIE POMAGASZ! – z dłońmi przyciśniętymi do kocich uszu zawył Jurij.

\- Coś innego, tak? – zacmokał Chris. – No, no, Otabku… Że Juraczka już zawsze pozostanie nieogarniętym seksualnie dzieckiem, to wiedziałem od pierwszej klasy. Ale dla ciebie może jednak jest nadzieja?

            Zanim Plisetsky zdążył rzucić się na Giacomettiego, dotarli na drugie piętro. A zastali tam… cóż… dosyć _osobliwy_ widok.

            Na ścianie rzeczywiście widniał napis. Wielki, nabazgrolony czerwoną farbą napis:

_Kabina Tajemnic została otwarta! Strzeżcie się, Wrogowie Dziewicy!_

A pod spodem fioletowa odpowiedź:

_Yuuri już nie jest dziewicą!!!_

_Podpisano: Viktor_

\- Aha – bąknął Phichit.

\- Skąd wniosek, że chodzi o Katsukiego? – zdziwił się Otabek. – Przecież w Ice-Warcie jest więcej dziewic.

\- Łysol myśli, że wszystko kręci się wokół niego i Prosiaka! – prychnął Jurij.

\- Nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób ten napis miałby być tajnym sygnałem do spotkania z JJ-mortem – Phichit zmarszczył brwi. – Miejmy nadzieję, że Makkachin złapie nowy trop.

\- Nie musimy szukać – westchnął Chris. – Wiem, gdzie trzeba iść.

\- Ta, ja też – mruknął Plisetsky. – Wszyscy wiedzą, gdzie jest Kabina Tajemnic.

\- Eee… niby wiedzą, ale… - Taj wciąż miał wątpliwości. – Kto umówiłby się na spotkanie w tak oczywistym miejscu?

\- JJ-matoł by się umówił.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo to idiota.

 

**XXX**

 

Ten Którego Imienia Nikomu Nie Chciało Się Wymawiać był skończonym idiotą – Seung doszedł do takiego wniosku, gdy tylko usłyszał o nowym sygnale. Młody Koreańczyk wściekle zacisnął zęby.

Co ten JJ-mort sobie myślał? Jak mógł umówić spotkanie w tak _oczywistym_ miejscu? Przecież, jak nikt ich tam nie nakryje, to będzie cholerny cud! I tak mieli szczęście, że Dyrektor niczego się nie domyśli. Bo nie domyślił się… prawda? A jeśli jednak coś podejrzewał? A jeśli użył legilimencji?! O matko!

 _Spokojnie_ – powiedział sobie Seung. – _Weź głęboki oddech, Lee. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Po prostu załatwiłeś takiemu jednemu skurczybykowi drobną przysługę! Podałeś pomocną dłoń największej gnidzie, która uczyła się w tym zamku…_

            Samo uformowanie tej myśli wywołało uczucie wstydu. Koreańczyk spuścił wzrok.

            Tak naprawdę to wcale nie chciał współpracować z JJ-mortem. Nie byłoby przesadą, gdyby uznał siebie za ostatnią osobę, która chciałaby wchodzić w jakiekolwiek układy z tym sadystą i arogantem! Zwłaszcza po krzywdzie, której doznał ze strony Tego Którego Imienia Nikomu Nie Chciało Się Wymawiać…

            Prawda była taka, że JJ-mort zrobił Seungowi coś potwornego. Dokładnie tak! Zostawił nań jeszcze gorszą metaforyczną bliznę niż tą, którą oszpecił Jurija Plisetkyego! Chłopiec Który Się Wkurwił powinien być _wdzięczny_ , że nie przydarzyło mu się nic gorszego! Gdyby porównać problem Jurija do problemu, z którym borykał się Lee, to… to…

            Koreańczyk potrząsnął głową. Stop! Nie powinien teraz o tym myśleć. W końcu dzisiaj jego kłopoty się skończą! Pójdzie do JJ-morta, da mu cholerną książkę, JJ-mort da mu antidotum, Seung zażyje antidotum, zdejmie z siebie paskudną klątwę i nikt o niczym się nie dowie! Kaszka z mleczkiem! Albo i bez mleka.

            Ale wcześniej należało załatwić pewną naglącą sprawę.

            Upewniwszy się, że nikogo nie było w pobliżu, Koreańczyk ukrył się między regałami w bibliotece i szybciutko zdjął koszulę. Puszki pigmejskie tkwiły przyklejone do jego ciała, łaskocząc go puchatym futerkiem. Chyba miały na łapkach jakieś specjalne przylepki, jak te dziwne łażące po ścianach żaby. Siedziały na plecach, więc nie dawało się ich dosięgnąć. Nie bez poproszenia kogoś o pomoc.

 _Prędzej zapiszę się do Klubu Poetyckiego Georgija Popovicha niż komuś o tym powiem!_ – zaciskając zęby, pomyślał Seung.

            Wziął do ręki książkę i spróbował użyć jej, by dosięgnąć puszków. 

\- No już, złaźcie! – syknął. - Zostawcie mnie w spokoju! Idźcie sobie stąd, ale już!

            Osiągnął tylko tyle, że spragnione czułości stworzonka zawędrowały niżej. Próbował złapać je od dołu, ale wtedy z kolei pognały w górę. Małe spryciule!

            Załamany, Seung opadł na kolana. Próbował już absolutnie _wszystkiego_ – nawet, cholera, wlazł pod prysznic! Nic nie pomagało… Nic! Przeklęte puszki dopadły go, gdy schodził do lochów i minął się z uczniami Gryffindroitu i Slytherinburga, którzy dopiero co skończyli zajęcia z Eliksirów. Od tamtej pory małe cholery nie odstępowały go na krok! Odmawiały opuszczenia nowego lokum, jakim było dla nich ciało Koreańczyka. Musiał obkleić sobie gacie cholerną _taśmą izolacyjną_ , by żaden z puchatych napaleńców nie dobrał się do najbardziej prywatnych rejonów jego ciała. 

            Zajęcia jakoś przemęczył, ale spotkania z JJ-mortem to nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać!

\- Proszę, zejdźcie ze mnie – zakwilił, łapiąc się za głowę. – Wy nie rozumiecie… Nie wiecie, jakie to dla mnie ważne!

            Czuł się w tej chwili tak bardzo głupio i żałośnie. Klęczał w bibliotece, pół-nagi, gadając do stworzeń, które nawet nie rozumiały ludzkiej mowy.

\- Musicie ze mnie zejść! – błagał, z każdym słowem coraz bardziej zdesperowany. – Nie mogę zabrać was na spotkanie z JJ-mortem. Ten palant na pewno pomyśli sobie coś nieprzyzwoitego! Coście się tak do mnie doczepiły? Przecież waszym właścicielem jest Phichit, a nie…

            Seung nieoczekiwanie urwał. Imię przyjaciela z dzieciństwa przywołało całą gamę niechcianych wspomnień. Niektóre były słodkie i wywoływały na twarzy obojętnego Koreańczyka rozmarzony uśmiech. Ale inne… inne miały smak goryczy.

            Phichit Chulanont od małego był miły wobec wszystkich. Bawił się z Seungiem, gdy nikt inny nie chciał się z nim bawić! Doszedł do porządku dziennego z nieśmiałością Koreańczyka i zaciągał go do piaskownicy, sprawiając, że innym dzieciom z wrażenia wypadały lizaki z ust. Przez kilka lat byli najlepszymi ziomkami!

            A potem poszli do szkoły i wszystko się zmieniło. Phichit, posiadający naturalne atrybuty istoty społecznej, stał się powszechnie lubianym dziwakiem i najlepszym kumplem Yuuriego Katsukiego, na którego leciała gwiazda Ice-Wartu, Viktor Nikiforov.

            Yuuri Katsuki… Na sam dźwięk tego imienia, Seung miał ochotę coś rozwalić! Chociaż wiedział, że to z jego strony niesprawiedliwe, od lat miał do nieśmiałego Japończyka podświadomy żal. No bo… no bo jak ten cały Yuuri mógł nie zauważać oczu Nikiforova, które śledziły każdy jego ruch?! Jak _śmiał_ wypłakiwać się na ramieniu Phichita i to z powodu nieodwzajemnionej miłości, która, _kurwa mać_ , BYŁA odwzajemniona?! Jak śmiał żalić się z Phichitowi z każdej pierdoły, podczas gdy Seung nie miał nawet odwagi podejść do Phichita, bo Phichit był zawsze otoczony ludźmi, a grupka Phichyba była tak bardzo hałaśliwa i roześmiana i na pewno nie przyjęłaby Seunga, który był klasowym nudziarzem, i kujonem, i nie miał żadnego talentu, i…

            Koreańczyk ścisnął czubek nosa.

_Nie. Nie myśl teraz o tym. Masz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie! Czy raczej na plecach…_

            Gdzieś w drugiej części biblioteki skrzypnęły drzwi. Przerażony, że ktoś dowie się o jego „puszkowym” problemie, Seung pośpiesznie ubrał koszulę. Kiedy wyjrzał zza regałów, ujrzał pogwizdującego pod nosem Viktora Nikiforova. Przybrany syn Dyrektora krążył wokół działu „Magia Seksu”, radośnie trajkocząc do telefonu.

\- Dobrze, kochanie, znajdę jakiś przepis na maść dla obolałego tyłeczka! Oczywiście wciąż jestem zdania, że lepszy byłby Eliksir Ulgi Analnej autorstwa Chrisa, ale rozumiem, że masz swoje obawy i uszanuję twoje preferencje!

            Oczy Seunga rozszerzyły się. Oho? Czyżby Kanoniczny Ale Niepotwierdzony Romans, którym od lat jarał się Ice-Wart, przeobraził się wreszcie w Kanon Pełną Gębą?! I to _teraz?_

            Ci dwoje tak długo wokół siebie krążyli, że jakiś cwaniak otworzył nawet zakłady bukmacherskie, w których można było obstawiać, „Kiedy Victuuri stanie się faktem”.

 _Cóż, dobrze, że wreszcie się spiknęli_ – wzdychając, pomyślał Seung.

            Cyrk z udziałem tej dwójki był jego drugą najmniej ulubioną atrakcją związaną z chodzeniem do szkoły – zaszczytne pierwsze miejsce zajmował tamten porąbany pajac, Michele Crispino. Lee czuł wobec kobiet absolutny wstręt, a myśl, że ktoś chciałby się za jakąś _przebrać_ , nie mieściła mu się w głowie! Jak tak można? Przecież to obrzydliwe! Ugh!  

            Z komórką, która pod wpływem sprytnego zaklęcia, lewitowała tuż przy jego uchu, Viktor ściągał z półek kolejne pozycje: „Oral w wielu odsłonach”, „Kociołek Uniesień”, „Zaczaruj mnie w łóżku”, „Zaczaruj łóżko”, „Zaczaruj różdżkę bez różdżki”, „Gra na Czarodziejskim Flecie, ale bez udziału fletu”…

            Jeden po drugim, ciężkie tomiska lądowały w należącej do Nikiforova Torby Bezdenki.

\- Yuuri, nie uwierzysz! Znalazłem zarąbiste zaklęcie! Działa tak, że jak będę robił ci loda, to z uszu będzie mi wylatywać melodia! To jak gra na Czarodziejskim Flecie! Prawda, że ekstra?

_O KURWA!_

            Stało się najgorsze – Seung przewrócił cały regał książek. Caluteńki! A najbardziej absurdalne w tym wszystkim było to, że Viktor praktycznie _niczego nie zauważył_ , bo dokładnie w tamtym momencie, Yuuri wydarł mu się do słuchawki.

            Nikiforov musiał najwidoczniej uznać, że głośny raban został spowodowany gniewem ukochanego.

\- No już, no już, Prosiaczku, _nie złość się!_ Już, dobrze przepraszam! Tak, tak, wiem, że jeszcze nie jesteś gotowy, wiem, że to za dużo, no już, spokojnie… Aha? Okej, już wracam! Przepraszam, że zostawiłem cię samego!

            Tanecznym krokiem, srebrnowłosy młodzieniec opuścił bibliotekę. Sparaliżowany Seung zerknął na zegarek i z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że on _również_ powinien pędzić na spotkanie. JJ-mort nienawidził spóźnialskich!

 _Och, proszę, żeby tylko małe skurczybyki za bardzo się nie wierciły!_ – biegnąc korytarzem myślał Koreańczyk. – _I żebym w trakcie spotkania nie przypomniał sobie o przeklętym Zaczarowanym Flecie…_

            Wybranym przez Jean-Jacquesa miejscem była wyjątkowa obszerna toaleta dla niepełnosprawnych. Leroy określił ją mianem „Kabiny Tajemnic”, aczkolwiek większość uczniów używała nazwy „Łazienka Jęczącego Yuuriego”. W końcu to tutaj wrażliwy Japończyk wypłakiwał smutki po zawalonych zawodach łyżwiarskich, czy też po przegranym meczu quidditcha. Jego zwyczaj wycia w kiblu w pewnym momencie stał się w Ice-Warcie czymś na kształt trendu. Coraz więcej uczniów (między innymi Georgi Popovich i Guang Hong Ji) wpadało do legendarnej toalety, by dać upust gromadzącej się w sercu deprechy.

            Seung nigdy głośno by tego nie powiedział, ale w głębi siebie musiał przyznać, że to miejsce miało w sobie… to coś. Sam lubił tu przychodzić, gdy miewał cięższe chwile. Coś jednak mówiło mu, że po spotkaniu z JJ-mortem już nigdy nie spojrzy na osławioną toaletę w ten sam sposób…

            Ten Którego Imienia Nikomu Nie Chciało Się Wymawiać czekał na Koreańczyka w obecności swojej dziewczyny – skromnym zdaniem Lee najpaskudniejszej osoby płci żeńskiej, która kiedykolwiek chodziło po tym świecie. Nosiła rzadkie imię Isabellatrix, jednak wszyscy nazywali ją „Bellą”.

            Niechaj Bogowie przeklną dzień, w którym opuściła Magiczne Więzienie Dla Kobiet.

\- Ach, a więc wreszcie raczyłeś się zjawić, mój drogi Seung-Gil! – teatralnym głosem zaśpiewał Leroy. – Trochę ci zeszło… Och, niech zgadnę! Przytłacza cię wielkość JJ-morta, więc nie mogłeś zdobyć się na odwagę, by otworzyć drzwi? Tak było, czyż nie?

 _Jeszcze głośniej, debilu!_ – sarkastycznie pomyślał Lee. – _Nie wystarcza ci, że jesteśmy w najczęściej uczęszczanym miejscu w zamku. Oczywiście MUSISZ wydzierać się na całe gardło, by cały Ice-Wart mógł cię usłyszeć!_

            To tak bardzo w stylu JJ-morta! Ten pajac nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie próbował zrobić z siebie widowiska. Noż kurde, no… On nawet nie zdobył się na wysiłek, by ubrać coś nierzucającego się w oczy (tak, jak zrobiłaby to każda normalna osoba, zakradająca się do zamku, z którego została wyrzucona)! Nie. Musiał założyć szatę ze złotą peleryną i bransolety z ametystami układającymi się w połączone litery „J”. Na litość boską, nawet Juliusz Cezar tak się nie wystroił, gdy jechał na podbój Galii!

\- Było tak, jak powiedziałeś, o Najpotężniejszy – dla świętego spokoju wymamrotał Seung. – Przytłoczyła mnie twoja wielkość…

_Kiczowatość._

\- … i odwlekałem moment otwarcia drzwi.

\- To normalne, że przytłacza się talent wspaniałego Jean-Jacquesa! – wymruczała Bella. – Ale chyba nie fantazjujesz o odbiciu mi JJ-mocarza, hmm?

\- Nie śmiałbym o tym marzyć, o Wielka Isabellatrix – bezbarwnym tonem odparł Lee.

\- Swoją drogą, jak ci się podobało wymyślone przeze mnie hasło? – zapytał ucieszony JJ-mort.

\- Wspaniałe.

\- No nie? Wymyśliłem je na cześć Belli! W końcu to ona jest jedyną prawdziwą Dziewicą w Ice-Warcie! To wzorowa chrześcijanka!

\- Jesteś dla mnie _za dobry_ , JJ-misiu! – Isabellatrix uwodzicielsko zatrzepotała rzęsami.

\- JJ-mort to ideał! – Leroy dumnie wypiął pierś. – Jest łaskawy, romantyczny, silny i niesamowicie sprytny!

 _Tak, tak, zajebiście sprytny_ – miał ochotę powiedzieć Seung. – _Tak sprytny, że umawia się na spotkanie w najmniej dyskretnym miejscu i jeszcze wydziera się na cały zamek. O matko, miejmy to już za sobą…_

\- Nie chciałbym poganiać Największego Z Największych, ale może przejdziemy już do naszej wymiany? Jestem pewien, że Najwspanialszy Ze Wszystkich Magów, JJ-mort też chciałby mieć tę sprawę za sobą. Na pewno ma ciekawsze zajęcia niż rozmawianie z takim Nikim, jak ja. Jest tak cudowny, że prawdopodobnie zaprosił dzisiaj swoją Panią na jakąś romantyczną kolację.

            Mówiąc to wszystko, omal się nie porzygał, ale wiedział, że to najlepszy sposób na przyśpieszenie spraw. Podlizywanie się działało na JJ-morta skuteczniej niż wszystkie uroki świata.

\- A żebyś wiedział! – zaszczebiotał Leroy. – Zaprosiłem dzisiaj Bellę do Opery. Będziemy oglądać „Czarodziejski Flet”!

\- JJ-misiaczek załatwił nam miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie!

\- A po wszystkim Dyrygent zaprosił mnie na testowanie sprzętu. W końcu nie od dziś wiadomo, że JJ-mort zna się na absolutnie wszystkim, w tym i na muzyce. Byłem tak łaskawy, że zgodziłem się przetestować kilkanaście różnych fletów o różnych długościach. Prawda, że… hę? A cóż się z tobą stało, drogi Seung-Gil? Nagle poróżowiałeś!

            O MATKO! Lee nie mógł uwierzyć we własną deprawację. Na litość boską, przez chwilę pomyślał, że JJ-morta zaproszono na _oralną_ _orgię!_ Ugh, to wszystko wina Nikiforova i cholernej Magii Seksu!

            A jakby sytuacja Koreańczyka nie była już wystarczająco zła, puszki pigmejskie najwidoczniej wyczuły zmianę nastroju nosiciela i zaczęły się przemieszczać. Kiedy dotarły w okolice brzucha, Seungowi serce podeszło do gardła.

\- T-to nic takiego! M-możemy już przejść do wymiany?

\- Ależ naturalnie! Czy masz to, czego najbardziej pragnie JJ-mort?

            Lee sięgnął do torby i podał Kanadyjczykowi książeczkę, której okładka przedstawiała tańczące tygrysy w wersji chibi.

\- Zgodnie z twoim życzeniem, Panie, oto Dziennik Jurija Plisetskyego. Zdobycie go było nieziemsko trudne, ale jakoś mi się udało.

\- Taaak! – Leroy uniósł zdobycz do góry jak trofeum. – JJ-mort zawsze dostaje to, czego chce! Teraz, kiedy trzymam w rękach klucz do sekretów mojego odwiecznego wroga, Chłopca Który Się Wkurwił, bez problemu przejmę kontrolę nad Ice-Wartem! Obalę obecnego Dyrektora, przepiszę wszystkie trofea Viktora Nikiforova na swoje nazwisko i wreszcie zostanę Numerem Jeden! A kiedy to wszystko osiągnę, zawładnę Japonią, a potem całym światem! Śpiewajcie ze mną: _I can rule the world, JJ! No one defeats me! This is who I am, just look at me…_

            Seung powstrzymał chęć przewrócenia oczami. Ktoś powinien powiedzieć temu zdziecinniałemu megalomanowi, że podobne zachowanie pasowało do typowego złoczyńcy z kreskówki, a nie budzącego grozę czarodzieja.

            Puszki wykonały kolejny śmiały ruch i Lee odruchowo się podrapał.

\- Ej – JJ-mort nagle spoważniał. – A ty czemu nie śpiewasz?

\- Przepraszam. _He can rule the world, JJ! No one defeats him! This is who he… eee…_

\- Albo wiesz, co? – Kanadyjczyk skrzywił się. – Lepiej się zamknij. Twój głos jest koszmarny!

\- Oczywiście. Co tylko rozkażesz, o Najwspanialszy. Umm, a teraz, kiedy już dotrzymałem mojej części umowy, to czy mógłbym dostać… 

\- Chwila moment!

            JJ-mort i jego dziewczyna wpatrywali się we wnętrze Dziennika ze skołowanymi minami.

\- Przecież tu nic _nie ma!_ – rozwścieczony Leroy podsunął Seungowi białą kartkę tuż pod sam nos. – _Ani jednego słowa!_ Oszukałeś mnie!

\- N-nie! Wcale nie!

            Zachęcone zapachem strachu, puszki pigmejskie zawędrowały w okolice pach. Koreańczyk nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął drapać się jak najęty.

\- Dziennik na pewno jest zaszyfrowany! – rozpaczliwie próbował tłumaczyć. – No sami pomyślcie: przecież Jurij nie zostawiłby go na wierzchu i to bez żadnego zabezpieczenia! A skoro nie ma kłódki, to pewnie rzucono jakieś zaklęcie, albo coś… Nie ma innego wytłumaczenia! Jestem _przekonany_ , że to Dziennik Jurija Plisetskyego! A teraz, kiedy już go dostałeś, mógłbyś dać mi Antidotum? _Obiecałeś_ , że mi je dasz! Dałeś słowo! N-no powiedz, dlaczego miałbym cię okłamywać? P-przecież wiesz, jak bardzo mi zależy, by zdjąć z siebie tę klątwę!

            JJ-mort uniósł brew.

\- A tak z innej beczki, Seung-Gil - zaśpiewał, pochylając się nad Koreańczykiem – jakoś tak dziwnie macasz się po ubraniu? Ukrywasz coś?

_Tak. Cholerne puszki pigmejskie!_

\- U-ukrywam? – wyjąkał Lee. – D-dlaczego sądzisz, że coś ukrywam?

_Szlag! Wiedziałem, że tak będzie! Ten wariat zaraz pomyśli sobie coś kretyńskiego!_

\- Moja obecność aż tak cię _podnieca?_ – zapytał Kanadyjczyk.

_Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa! Dlaczego ZAWSZE muszę mieć rację?!_

\- Skądże znowu! – wyjąkał Seung. – Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że kochasz tylko Bellę!

\- To może ukrywasz pod tymi pięknymi ciuszkami podsłuch? Przyznaj się! Jesteś podwójnym agentem! Dyrektor Yakov aż tak obawia się mojej mocy, że wysłał cię z tajną misją? Kazał ci mnie szpiegować, tak?

            Proszę państwa, wiadomość z ostatniej chwili: Jean Jacques Leroy awansował ze zwykłego idioty na arcydiotę! Da się? Da się!

            A miało być jeszcze gorzej. JJ-mort spojrzał w czarne oczy Lee i ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem oznajmił:

\- Jest tylko jeden sposób, by przekonać się, czy mówisz prawdę. Rozbieraj się!       

 

Przede wszystkim, dziękuję wszystkim (zalogowanym oraz gościom) za **komentarze** oraz **kudosy**! Wiem, że się powtarzam, ale jesteście po prostu fantastyczni!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przede wszystkim, dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze oraz gwiazdki! Wiem, że się powtarzam, ale jesteście po prostu fantastyczni!
> 
> Jak myślicie - czym zadręcza się nasz biedny Seung-Gil Lee? 
> 
> Jak ułożą się jego relacje z Phichitem? 
> 
> Sądzę, że kolejny rozdział Ice-Wartu ukaże się między poniedziałkiem i środą. Wszystko zależy od tego, jak szybko uporam się z "Zakładem". Rozdział dziewiętnasty to jedna wielka jazda bez trzymanki i robię wszystko, by opisać ją najlepiej, jak umiem! W końcu liczy się jakość ;)
> 
> W tej chwili historia Yakova i młodego Vićka jest moim priorytetem. Spodziewajcie się kolejnego rozdziału "Zakładu"... hm... chyba dopiero po weekendzie? Może wcześniej? Mój katar utrzymywał się dłużej, niż przypuszczałam, dlatego terminy uległy przesunięciu. Znowu. No cóż, nigdy nie byłam zbyt dobra w planowaniu ;)
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i do zobaczenia wkrótce!
> 
> ps. Do Stokrot i Yukiny - chyba za bardzo wsiąkła we mnie wasza wizja Jean Jacquesa znęcającego się nad Seungiem ;) Ale spokojnie, Koreańczykowi nic się nie stanie! Pozdrawiam was bardzo mocno dziewczyny i czekam na rozdziały wróżkowej sagi!


	6. Lekcja szósta - Potwór Slytherinburga!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ-mort próbuje dopaść Seunga, pozostali próbują dorwać JJ-morta, sprawy wymykają się spod kontroli...  
> Rozdział z serii "dlaczego małe dzieci nie powinny się bawić trudnymi zaklęciami" ;) 
> 
> UWAGA! Poziom zboczenia sięga zenitu.

**Lekcja szósta – Potwór Slytherinburga!**

 

            Seung Gil-Lee na krótką chwilę zapomniał, że ma przed sobą w cholerę niebezpiecznego czarownika (a zarazem gogusiowatego Narcyza i skończonego debila). Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, z zaczerwienionymi od oburzenia policzkami wypalił:

\- Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru się rozbierać, _żenujący_ JJ-kretynie! Chyba ci na mózg padło, jeśli myślisz, że schowałbym podsłuch w…

            Wypowiedzenie słowa „mózg” zainicjowało powrót zdrowego rozsądku i przerażony Seung zatkał dłonią usta. Oczy JJ-morta zwęziły się.

\- _Jak_ ty mnie nazwałeś?

\- Ja… ja…

            Koreańczyk miał tak ściśnięte gardło, że ledwo mógł oddychać. Jego wzrok powędrował w stronę różdżki, którą Leroy zaczął nagle pieszczotliwie gładzić. Dobrze, że to różdżka, a nie flet… zaraz, zaraz, CO?!

            Puszki powędrowały w okolice pachwin i Lee wydał przerażony jęk.

\- Aha! – triumfalnie celując w Seunga palcem krzyknął Jean Jacques. – _Wiedziałem!_ To _tam_ trzymasz podsłuch! A teraz bądź grzecznym chłopcem i ściągaj portki. Chętnie pomacham Feltsmanowi do kamery.

\- D-do jakiej, cholera, _kamery?_ – wykrztusił Koreańczyk. – _Gdzie_ niby miałbym ją schować?! J-jeżeli myślisz, że tak po prostu się rozbiorę, to chyba, cholera, oszalałeś!

            Na twarzy (pseudo) groźnego czarnoksiężnika zagościł złośliwy uśmieszek. Jedno machnięcie różdżką i za plecami JJ-morta pojawiła się fioletowa kanapa. Kanadyjczyk objął ramieniem chichoczącą partnerkę, po czym oboje opadli na miękkie oparcie.

\- Dlaczego miałbyś „tak po prostu się rozebrać”? – leniwym tonem rzucił Jean Jacques. - Możesz zrobić z tego show.

            Seung miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał. To jakiś żart, tak? Nie tylko miał się rozebrać, ale i… zrobić z tego SHOW?! Za kogo oni go, u licha mieli? Za GIACOMETTIEGO?!

\- Zakręć biodrami, ściągnij majtki przez głowę… - JJ-mort proponował, niedbale machając ręką. – Po prostu użyj wyobraźni i daj dobre przedstawienie. Ja i Bella dawno nie byliśmy w Klubie Ze Striptizem, więc przyda nam się odrobina rozrywki. Prawda, cukiereczku?

            Isabellatrix ochoczo pokiwała głową.

\- S… Striptiz jest na liście Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych! – Desperacja zmusiła Seunga do porzucenia logiki. Skoro rozsądne argumenty nie przekonywały JJ-matoła, to należało sięgnąć po bardziej idiotyczne. – T-takie zachowanie jest niechrześcijańskie!

            Kanadyjski katolik autentycznie się przejął.

\- Kurde, to prawda – posłał Belli zaniepokojone spojrzenie. – Będę musiał się z tego wyspowiadać! A co jeśli nie dadzą mi odpustu?!

\- Spokojnie, JJ-misiu – kobieta uspokajająco poklepała narzeczonego po policzku. – Jakby co wyspowiadasz się w Polsce. Dasz księdzu w łapę i odpuszczą ci wszystko!

\- W-wcale nie wszystko! – kłócił się zrozpaczony Seung. – G-gdybym był dziewczyną, to może i by ci odpuścili. Ale gejom nie odpuszczają!

\- To powiemy, że rozebrałeś się dla _Belli_ , wielkie mi rzeczy – JJ-mort niedbale machnął ręką. – A jak to nie przejdzie, wydam własne Pismo Święte…

 _Nikiforov z Giacomettim tez wydali własne Pismo Święte_ – krzywiąc się, przypomniał sobie Seung. – _Od tamtej pory połowa Ice-Wartu modli się do Boga Yakova._

            Różdżka JJ-morta ponownie poszła w ruch. Guzik spodni Seung Gila oderwał się od materiału, ze świstem przeciął pomieszczenie i z cichym stukiem uderzył w ścianę. Koreańczyk wydał przerażony pisk.

 _O cholera, to był mój głos?!_ – pomyślał, zatykając usta. – _To ja umiem piszczeć? Od kiedy?! Nigdy mi się to nie zdarzyło… nawet w przedszkolu!_

_Ale zaraz, to NIE BYŁ mój głos!_

            Głos w istocie nie należał do niego. Za wydanie pisku odpowiedzialny był… jeden z puszków pigmejskich! Stworzonko wychyliło łebek z dziurki, która powstała po oderwanym guziku. Wodząc zaciekawionymi oczkami po pomieszczeniu, powoli przeżuwało kawałek nitki.

\- WIEDZIAŁEM! – triumfalnie celując w Seunga palcem wrzasnął JJ-mort. – PLUSKWA!

\- Misiu, to jest puszek pigmejski – kładąc narzeczonemu dłoń na ramieniu, westchnęła Bella.

            Kanadyjski błazen na moment zapomniał języka w gębie. Po chwili jednak otrząsnął się, oparł dłonie na biodrach, dumnie wypiął pierś i z miną osoby „znającej się na rzeczy” wypalił:

\- No przecież wiem, że pigmejska. Pigmejska pluskwa! Najdroższa, jak mogłaś we mnie zwątpić? JJ-mort zna się na absolutnie wszystkim, w tym na magicznej zoologii. To oczywiste, że to pluskwa pigmejska… pigmejska pluskwa, zwana też czasami pigmejskim puszkinem! Pochodzi ze specjalnej hodowli zmutowanych zwierząt, które Feltsman sprowadza z laboratoriów KGB, a potem wykorzystuje do szpiegowania uczniów! No naprawdę, Żabciuniu Belluniu, jak mogłaś pomyśleć, że się na tym nie znam?

            Seung Gil nienawidził kobiet, ale przez magiczne dziesięć sekund czuł do tej konkretnej dziewoi _szacunek_ – bo wysłuchała tego wszystkiego i nie pokazała po sobie nawet odrobiny _zażenowania._ Wszyscy w Ice-Warcie wiedzieli, że Jean Jacques miał mniej więcej takie same szanse na zostanie magicznym zoologiem, jak Giacometti na zostanie papieżem - o ile obaj jakieś podstawy mieli (JJ dokarmiał potwory, a Chris bzykał się w kościele), to o zostaniu ekspertem danej dziedziny w ogóle nie było mieć mowy. ALE co innego wiedzieć o tym i w brutalny sposób uświadomić głównemu zainteresowanemu gorzką prawdę („Prędzej Juraczka cmoknie Katsukiego w tyłek, niż ty zdasz u mnie JEŁOPa, Leroy” – burczał Nikolaj Plisetsky), a co innego wysłuchać steku bzdur i przywołać na umalowaną buźkę uprzejmy uśmiech.

            Isabellatrix z pewnością zasłużyła na reputację jednej z najpotężniejszych czarownic na świecie. Jej lojalność wobec JJ-morta była wręcz przerażająca!      

\- Oczywiście, masz rację, JJ-misiu – zaszczebiotała. – Pluskwy pigmejskie to bardzo rzadki gatunek.

            Magiczne dziesięć sekund minęło i Seung _przypomniał sobie_ , dlaczego nie cierpi tej laski i jej zarozumiałego narzeczonego.

\- No chyba sobie żartujecie… - mruknął.

            Karą za to stwierdzenie była utrata kolejnego guzika. Koreańczyk musiał przytrzymać portki, by nie poleciały w dół. Nie wiedział, czego wstydzi się bardziej – czy faktu, że drugi puszek wypełzł na powierzchnię i właśnie walczył z kolegą o kawałek nitki… Czy raczej tego, że JJ-mort i Isabellatrix zobaczyli majtki z napisem „E równa się MC kwadrat”?!

„Kocham je, ale nie pokazałbym ich nawet Bogu podczas Sądu Ostatecznego!” – te słowa najlepiej opisywały uczucia Seunga zarówno wobec ulubionych gaci, jak i zdjęć Phichita w piaskownicy.  

\- Będę cię rozbierał, dopóki nie odkryję wszystkich puszystych pluskw! – celując różdżką w zaróżowionego Koreańczyka zapowiedział JJ-mort.

            Coś mówiło Seungowi, że wykrzyknięcie „został już tylko jeden!” raczej nikogo nie przekona. Cholerny psychol jak nic ubzdurał sobie, że obiekt szantażu schował w ciuchach całą armię „pigmejskich pluskw”.

            Czas zapomnieć o zdrowym rozsądku. Lee nie czuł już niczego poza paniką.

\- Z-zostaw mnie w spokoju! – wyjąkał, jedną ręką wciąż przytrzymując spodnie, a drugą opiekuńczo osłaniając puszki. – J-jak nie przestaniesz mnie dręczyć, to… to… to zacznę krzyczeć! 

\- Krzycz sobie, ile chcesz! – Kanadyjczyk zaśmiał się jak szaleniec. – Znajdujemy się na trzecim piętrze i otaczają nas cztery grube ściany! Nawet jeśli zaczniesz krzyczeć, nikt i nic cię nie uratu…

\- Eee… przepraszam? – zza pleców Koreańczyka dobiegł czyjś głos.

            Jean Jacques, Isabellatrix i Seung Gil jednocześnie szarpnęli głowami. Do łazienki wkroczył zakłopotany Christophe Giacometti.

\- Bo wiecie, drzwi były otwarte i…

 _SZLAG!_ – Seung złapał się za głowę. – _Byłem pewien, że JJ-mort przekręcił zamek! Przecież zrobił to na MOICH OCZACH! No… chyba że przekręcił nie w tę stronę co trzeba. W jego przypadku wszystko jest możliwe. W końcu to idiota._

            Nie ma to jak zostać przyłapanym w dwuznacznej sytuacji przez największego zboczeńca w zamku… No naprawdę, cholera, wspaniale!

            Koreańczyk zmusił się do zachowania spokoju.

 _Lee, wyluzuj_ – powiedział sobie, zamykając oczy i powoli wypuszczając powietrze. _– Zawsze mogło być gorzej. Gdybyś został przyłapany przez PHICHITA, o wszystkim dowiedziałby się INSTAGRAM, a wtedy to dopiero miałbyś przechlapane!_

            Dokładnie w tym momencie do pomieszczenia wparował Phichit. Nie, nie wparował – przeturlał się po podłodze jak ninja, zatrzymał się, klęknął na kolano, cyknął fotkę i z miną detektywa wkraczającego na miejsce zbrodni, wydarł się:

\- ZAPŁACISZ ZA TO, CO ZROBIŁEŚ SEUNGOWI, PRZEKLĘTY JJ-MATOLE! Zrobiłem zdjęcie i nie zawaham się go użyć!

            Wyglądał, jakby chciał krzyknąć coś jeszcze, ale gdy spostrzegł Seunga, zrezygnował.

\- Lee? – wyszeptał, zezując w stronę Koreańczyka. – O Boże, nic ci nie jest! O, i znalazły się moje puszki! Jezu, jak mi ulżyło… Naprawdę nic ci nie jest!   

            Chris poklepał Phichita po ramieniu.

\- No przecież ci mówiłem! Gdyby chcieli zrobić coś nieprzyzwoitego, na przykład zmusić Seunga do striptizu, to przynajmniej zamknęliby drzwi.

 _Trochę przeceniasz ich inteligencję_ – Lee miał ochotę warknąć.

            JJ-mort zacisnął zęby.

\- Jak nas znaleźliście?! – zawył, oskarżycielsko wysuwając palec w kierunku Chrisa.

\- No przecież mówiłem – Szwajcar uniósł brwi. – Drzwi były otwarte…

\- Nie o to pytam! Skąd wiedzieliście, że tutaj jesteśmy?!

\- Bo przecież wiadomości, którą kazałeś mi zostawić, _nikt_ nie byłby w stanie rozszyfrować – wycedził Seung.

            Na jego szczęście w mózgu Jean Jacquesa nie zainstalowano oprogramowania do rozpoznawania sarkazmu.  

\- Właśnie, właśnie! – Skończony Kretyn skrzyżował ramiona i zaczął energicznie potakiwać. – Moja wiadomość była nie do rozszyfrowania!

\- Wiadomość nie była nikomu potrzebna – wycedził głos zza drzwi.

            Do pomieszczenia wsunął się trampek w panterkę.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że darłeś się na trzy piętra, ciężko byłoby cię NIE zlokalizować – lodowatym tonem dokończył Jurij Plisetsky.

            U jego boku jak zawsze kroczył Otabek Altin. Wyjątkowo zamiast końskich kopyt miał ludzkie nogi. A na tych nogach… JEZUS MARIA! Co to, do diabła, miało być?!

            Na widok dzwonów Otabka, JJ-mort zawył ze śmiechu.

\- A cóż to za osobliwa szata, Altin? Martwiłeś się, że twój chłopak ubiera się bardziej obciachowo niż ty, dlatego… Aaaaaa! MOJE UBRANIA!

            Seung Gil wytrzeszczył oczy. Ubrania Jean Jacquesa właśnie stały się różowe!

\- Oho? – Chris zacmokał. – Moje zaklęcie nadal dziaaaałaaaa! – zaśpiewał, z czułością całując czubek różdżki.

            Narzeczony Belli nawet nie zdążył skomentować swojego żałosnego stanu, gdyż jego największy wróg _również_ ryknął śmiechem. A sekundę później zawył z przerażenia.

            Różowy Jean Jacques. Nie fioletowy - różowy. Nie Jean Jacques w swoim gwiazdorskim odcieniu różu. Jean Jacques ubrany w ten odcień różu, który zazwyczaj nosiły baletnice. Nie było opcji, by Jurij Plisetsky to przetrzymał. Nic dziwnego, że zareagował, jak zareagował, tym samym fundując swoim własnym ciuchom rychłe farbowanie na „najbardziej pedalski kolor, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał”.

\- KURWA MAĆ! – zawył, drżącymi rękami obmacując ulubioną koszulkę z tygrysem (który był teraz tak samo różowy jak świnka skarbonka Yuuriego Katsukiego). – Ja pierdolę, jak to cofnąć?! Nie zniosę tego, noż kurwa mać!

\- Ostrzegałem, byś się nie śmiał – westchnął Chris.

\- Uśmiech do kamery! – szczerząc zęby, Phichit podniósł telefon.

\- Zwariowałeś?! – syknął Seung. – Nie rób im żadnych zdjęć!

\- Hę? Dlaczego nie?

            Koreańczyk zacisnął zęby. Mimo całej sympatii wobec Taja, nie potrafił powstrzymać irytacji.

_Bo pomiędzy nimi stoję JA, i spadają mi spodnie, i widać twoje puszki, i widać moje majtki, i w ogóle widać rzeczy, których nie widziała nawet moja matka, więc, choć wyda ci się to dziwne, raczej NIE chcę, by zobaczył to INSTAGRAM! O niezbitym dowodzie moich kontaktów z JJ-mortem już nawet nie wspomnę…_

            Phichit chyba poznał podstawy legilimencji, bo posłał Seungowi przepraszający uśmiech i szybciutko schował telefon.   
\- Ty gnoju… - Jurij zrezygnował z paniki na rzecz skanowania JJ-morta nienawistnym spojrzeniem. – To twoja wina… TWOJA!

\- Eee, nie, z technicznego punktu widzenia to jego wina – kciuk Chrisa wskazywał Otabka. – W końcu to on założył dzwony.

\- WARA OD OTABKA, BO PRZYPIERDOLĘ! Wszystko przez JJ-miernotę! On ZAWSZE wszystko spierdoli! Odkąd pojawił się w Ice-Warcie, doprowadza mnie do szału!

Plisetsky był tak wkurwiony, że zaczynał mieć policzki pod kolor ciuchów. Jak przejdą w agresywną czerwień, zacznie się rozróba… Czy to już odpowiedni moment, by szukać schronu?

Seung dostał swoją odpowiedź, gdy na bluzgającego Plisetskyego niespodziewanie spadł strumień wody. Winowajcą był oczywiście Kanadyjczyk – z miną zadowolonego ze swojego żartu klauna, stał z uniesioną różdżką i sterował unoszącym się w powietrzu wiadrem.

\- Ojoj – zachichotała Isabellatrix. – Kiciuś zmoczył sobie futerko!

\- Tak bardzo narzekał na kolor ciuchów – JJ-mort posłał Plisetsky’emu zadziorne mrugnięcie. – Pomyślałem, że jak chlusnę go wodą, barwnik się zmyje. Chciałem mu tylko pomóc!

            Palce Lodowego Tygrysa zacisnęły się na różdżce tak mocno, że chyba tylko cudem jej nie złamały. Nikt już nie miał wątpliwości co do zakończenia tego niefortunnego spotkania - będzie złe. BARDZO złe!

\- Ja ci pokażę – Jurij wysyczał, unosząc różdżkę. – Potraktuję cię tym samym zaklęciem, którym Yakov załatwił Wronkova!

            Po ciele Seunga przeszedł dreszcz. Nieszczęśliwie dla siebie, Koreańczyk był świadkiem towarzyskiego meczu quiddicha, podczas którego rzucono WIADOME zaklęcie. Do dziś nie mógł uwierzyć, że ów mecz PRZEŻYŁ!

            Jeśli miał wybierać między TYM zaklęciem i rozebraniem się dla JJ-morta, to chyba już wolał striptiz! 

\- NIE! – wrzasnął. – Wszystko tylko nie…

            Za późno.

            Jurij machnął różdżką w stronę stojącej w rogu szafy. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddechy. Mebel niebezpiecznie się zatrząsnął.

\- O? – Chris uniósł brew. – Czyżby Potya?

\- Nie, Potya jest na trzecim piętrze – rzucił Otabek.

\- Ale to jest trzecie piętro.

\- Tyle że łazienka, a nie korytarz.

\- Ale to miałoby sens. Gdzie trzymać Kamień Fizjologiczny, jak nie w łazience?

\- T-to nie jest Puma Tiger Skropion – Seung Gil przełknął ślinę. – T-to coś znacznie gorszego!

            I, tak szczerze, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na spotkanie z _tym czymś._ Rzucił się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Ani kroku daleeej! – JJ-mort zaśpiewał, celując różdżką w Seunga. – Chyba nie chcesz, bym zrobił ci krzywdę, co?

\- Tylko spróbuj! – pomiędzy Kanadyjczykiem i jego ofiarą nagle pojawił się Phichit. Z gracją rycerza dobywającego miecza, wyciągnął własną różdżkę. – Będę bronił przyjaciela do ostatniego lajka! – dodał, wolną ręką sięgając po patyk od selfie.

            Seung był w szoku. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Phichit nazwał go przyjacielem.

\- N-nie musisz…

\- Ale chcę! – Chulanont posłał Koreańczykowi serdeczny uśmiech. – A poza tym nie zapominaj, że wciąż masz w gaciach moje puszki!

\- Nie musisz nic robić, Chomiku – oświadczył zadowolony z siebie Jurij. – Zaraz będzie z niego miazga! – dodał, zerkając w stronę JJ-morta. – Wystarczy poczekać.

            Drzwiczki do szafy groźnie zatrzeszczały. Aż wreszcie Broń Ostateczna Jurija zdołała rozwalić zamek. Z przesmyku w drzwiczkach wysunęła się drobniutka drewniana rączka.

\- Już wiem! – nawet na moment nie tracąc pokerowego wyrazu twarzy, Otabek uderzył pięścią w otwartą dłoń. – To Nieśmiałek!

            Plisetsky przewrócił oczami.

\- Beka, litości… - burknął. – Przecież nie szedłbym na JJ-miernotę z jakimś cherlawym Nieśmiałkiem!

            Rzeczywiście, to nie był nieśmiałek. To była… miotła! Miotła z cieniutkimi drewnianymi rączkami – w jednym z nich trzymała wiadro wody. Bez ostrzeżenia podbiegła do JJ-morta i jego dziewczyny, bo czym zafundowała obojgu zimny prysznic.

\- Ooooch, nieee! – jęknęła Isabellatrixa. – Mój makijaż!

\- Nic się nie martw, najdroższa! – zuchwale krzyknął Leroy. – JJ-mort to załatwi!

            Szybkim ruchem różdżki wytrącił miotle wiadro. W ostatecznym rozrachunku wyszedł na tym jeszcze gorzej, gdyż jedna z drewnianych rączek strzeliła mu sierpowego w ryj.

\- BEZCZELNA! – zawył, trzymając się za zakrwawiony nos. – Jak śmiesz niszczyć moją idealną buźkę?!

            Kolejne zaklęcie pociachało miotłę na kawałki i przez chwilę… przez króciutką chwilę mogło się wydawać, że już po wszystkim! Ale wtedy każdy z kawałków zamienił się _nową miotłę_ , a na zszokowanego JJ-morta zaczęły spadać kolejne porcje wody i ciosy drewnianych rączek.

\- Dobrze ci tak! – wymachując pięścią krzyczał Jurij. – Masz za swoje, arogancka gnido!

            Może gdyby spanikowany Kanadyjczyk uważał na lekcjach Historii Magii, _wpadłby na pomysł_ , by nie strzelać zaklęciem tnącym na prawo i lewo, i zamiast tego zastanowić się nad alternatywnym sposobem rozwalania mioteł. No ALE do tak skomplikowanych procesów myślowych wymagany był mózg. A posiadanie takowego organu przez JJ-morta od dawna było kwestią problematyczną.

            Tak więc bezmyślny matoł po prostu ciął miotły, tak jak Herkules ciął głowy Hydry, w efekcie doprowadzając do tego, że agresywnych narzędzi do zamiatania podłogi było coraz więcej. Dziewięć… dziewiętnaście… dwadzieścia dziewięć… O MATKO!

\- J-jesteś pewien, że dobrze wypowiedziałeś formułkę? – drżącym głosem spytał Seung.

            Plisetsky przewrócił oczami.

\- Twój oprawca właśnie dostaje łomot! Z czym masz, cholera, problem?

\- Z tym, że to jest _diabelnie skomplikowane_ zaklęcie! Wystarczy, że popełnisz chociaż jeden błąd i te miotły zaczną…

            Dyrektor Feltsman miał pewne powiedzenie: „Nie kracz za dużo, bo przylecą wrony i nasrają ci na głowę!”

            Ptactwo co prawda się nie zleciało, ale wyszło na to, że Jurij mimo wszystko _spartolił_ coś w niebezpiecznym zaklęciu. Połowa mioteł nagle zrezygnowała z atakowania Belli i JJ-morta, po czym uzbrojona w wiadra i pięści przerzuciła się na gnębienie reszty zgromadzonych.

\- Nieeeee! – Phichit zawył, gdy oblano go wodą. – Tylko nie telefon!

            Perspektywa uszkodzenia cennego sprzętu tak przeraziła Taja, że on również zaczął rzucać zaklęcia na oślep.

\- NIE RÓB TEGO! – Seung jęknął, gdy ze szczątek świeżo rozwalonej miotły, powstały trzy nowe. – Nie rozwalaj, ich, tylko pogarszasz sprawę!

            Nie mając lepszego pomysłu, bronił się przed miotłami zaklęciem odpychającym. Ze spływającym po czole potem, uświadomił sobie, że to rozwiązanie nie uratuje go na długo – nie w sytuacji, gdy JJ-mort wciąż rozwalał drewniane cholerstwa, sprawiając, że było ich coraz więcej!

\- NIECH TO SZLAG! – Plisetsky przyjął tę samą metodę co Seung. Wymachiwał różdżką tak szybko i chaotycznie, jakby odganiał latającą przy twarzy osę. – Co zrobiłem nie tak?! Kiedy Viktor rzuca to zaklęcie, te drewniane pizdy nigdy go nie atakują! Jak, kurwa mać… JAK?! Jakim, kurwa, cudem?!

\- Bo to Viktor? – nie przerywając rozpaczliwej walki z miotłami, wysapał Phichit.

\- Zaraz nas wykończą – jęknął zapędzony w róg łazienki Seung.

\- Że nas to jedno – wzdychając, Chris skinął głową w stronę drzwi. Dość spora grupa mioteł właśnie wybiegła z łazienki. – Coś mi się wydaje, że zamek zostanie dokładnie wysprzątany. I chyba nie tylko zamek…

\- JA PIERDOLĘ, LILIA MNIE ZABIJE! – zawył Jurij.

\- Ej, a tak na serio – walczący z miotłami Otabek miał tak samo znudzoną minę, co chwilę temu - to ma ktoś pomysł, jak się ich pozbyć? Wiecie, na dobre?

\- Zaklęcie palące? – dysząc ze zmęczenia, zasugerował Seung. – Tyle, że ja nie mogę go rzucić. Moja różdżka jest zbyt…

\- … mokra? – dokończył za niego Phichit. – Tja, moja też.

\- I moja – westchnął Altin.

\- Moja, niestety, również – przez zęby warknął Plisetsky.

\- Ja zmoczyłem obie różdżki – Chris posłał plamie na kroczu wymowne spojrzenie.

\- NIE POTRZEBOWALIŚMY TEJ INFORMACJI! – wrzasnęli jednocześnie Jurij i Seung.

            Na początku robili wszystko, by nie dopuścić mioteł do siebie i do drzwi. Ale wystarczyło zaledwie dwadzieścia sekund zażartej walki, by ograniczyli się do chronienia samych siebie. Byli tak wykończeni, że zaczęło im być wszystko jedno, jak wiele drewnianych cholerstw rozbiegnie się po zamku. Kij z tym! Niech sobie zamieniają szkołę magii w mało śmieszny zlot wielbicieli Śmingusa Dingusa. A, nie – Śmingusa Dingusa _oraz_ mordobicia!

            Seung i jego wybawcy byli na skraju rozpaczy, a i tak nie mieli aż takich kłopotów jak JJ-mort. Nie dość, że przyprawiono mu lima na obu okach, to jeszcze owinięto mu wokół szyi papier toaletowy! Wycieńczony Kanadyjczyk odpoczywał na kiblu, pozwalając narzeczonej odwalać brudną robotę. Isabellatrix dzielnie broniła ukochanego, ale z każdym atakiem mioteł zaczynała mieć w oczach coraz większą panikę.

            W końcu Leroy odzyskał siły. Zerwał się na równe nogi i oznajmił:

\- Postanowiłem, że Plisetskym zajmę się kiedy indziej! Bella, zwijamy się stąd!

\- Na… reszcie… JJ… misiu! – wydyszała Isabellatrix.  

            JJ-mort uniósł różdżkę.

\- Przybądź do mnie, potworze Slytherinburga!

            Deska klozetowa zaczęła się trząść. Z muszli wyłoniła się głowa ważki – i to nie jakiejś malutkiej! Przeklęty owad był wielkości delfina!

\- O MATKO, ALE CAPI! – Seung, Phichit i Jurij zatkali nosy.

\- A więc to jest legendarny potwór Slytherinburga? – Otabek potarł podbródek. – Myślałem, że będzie większy.

\- No nie? – zgodził się Chris. – Jest tak mały, że ktoś mógłby pomylić go z samiczką…

\- On mówił o OGÓLNYM rozmiarze! – syknął Plisetsky. – O rozmiarze CAŁEGO owada!  

\- Wiem – Giacometti posłał mu niewinny uśmieszek. – Ja też. A myślałeś, że o czym ja mówiłem? Chyba nie o tym, co mu tam…

\- CHUJ mnie obchodzi, co miałeś na myśli!

\- Tak dla jasności: to _ty_ pierwszy wypowiedziałeś słowo „chuj”.  

            Seung miał poważniejsze zmartwienia niż wykłócanie się o genitalia potwora. JJ-mort i jego dziewczyna właśnie wsiedli na ważkę, i wszystko wskazywało na to, że szykowali się do wyfrunięcia przez okno.

\- NIE! – Koreańczyk wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Jean Jacquesa. – Nie możesz tak po prostu odejść! A moje antidotum?!

            Zaskoczony Kanadyjczyk zamrugał. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się, wyciągnął coś zza pazuchy i unosząc się kilka metrów nad ziemią, rzucił Seungowi.

\- Ależ proszę, drogi Seung Gil! Oto antidotum na wszystkie twoje problemy!

            Tym, co spadło na ręce Koreańczyka, nie była niestety upragniona fiolka, lecz kawałek papieru. Lee zgniótł go i rozwścieczony rzucił kulką w Jean Jacquesa.

\- NA CHOLERĘ mi twój autograf! – zawył, patrząc na oprawcę z mieszaniną rozpaczy i złości. – Obiecałeś mi ANTIDOTUM! Bez niego… AUUUUU!

            Wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, by jedna z mioteł trzasnęła Seunga w ramię. Kwicząc z bólu, Koreańczyk opadł na kolana.

\- Lee! – u boku rannego błyskawicznie znalazł się Phichit. Zasłonił przyjaciela własnym ciałem i wymachując różdżką, wznowił walkę z miotłami.

            Również puszki pigmejskie przejęły się niedolą Koreańczyka. Szybciutko pomknęły w stronę trafionego ramienia i zaczęły trącać zaczerwienienie swoimi małymi noskami. Seung pierwszy raz ucieszył się z tego, że ukryły się w jego ubraniach. Pomijając cały chaos, które wprowadzały, te puchate stworzonka były w zasadzie… całkiem słodkie.

\- Nie pozwolę ci uciec! – podwijając rękawy, wysyczał Jurij. – BEKA! Transformacja!

            Otabek kucnął, by szczupły blondynek mógł wskoczyć mu na barana. Kiedy upewnili się, że Jurij stabilnie siedzi kumplowi na plecach, obaj młodzieńcy skrzyżowali przedramiona, układając je w litery „X”.

            Błysnęło białe światło i rozległ się dźwięk podobny do wystrzały petardy. Kiedy pyłek opadł, okazało się, że Otabek przemienił się w pięknego czarnego pegaza. Jurij, natomiast, miał ubrania podobne do wdzianka Piotrusia Pana (na skutek Chrisowego zaklęcia, w dalszym ciągu _różowe_ ) i imponujące motyle skrzydła, obsypane żółtym brokatem.

\- O kurde, _Believix!_ – krzyknął Phichit.

\- Hmm… ja bym powiedział, że _Enchantix_ – Chris rozmasował podbródek.

\- O-o czym wy mówicie? – wysapał zaskoczony Seung. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ci dwaj zareagowali na absurdalną przemianę Jurija z taką nonszalancją.

\- A, o takiej bajce o czarodziejkach – Chulanont niedbale machnął ręką. – Pewnie nie oglądasz.

\- Przemiana Jurija jest bardzo podobna do transformacji z tej kreskówki – Giacometti pokiwał głową.

\- A-ale jak on… - Koreańczyk w dalszym ciągu nie mógł tego pojąć. – W-w jaki sposób… p-przecież…

\- Kiedy był mały, dziadek obsypał go… – Phichit przerwał wypowiedź, by odpędzić od siebie i Seunga kilka mioteł. - … pyłem wróżek… chyba na szczęście… czy coś. A przynajmniej tak słyszałem. Z Internetu.

\- Viktor mówił mi, że Juraczka używa tego zaklęcia, tylko kiedy naprawdę musi – dorzucił Chris. Kiedy jedna z mioteł próbowała zdzielić go twarz, złapał ją za drewniane rączki. – Twierdzi, że to zaklęcie jest zbyt obciachowe – Z różdżką w zębach wyszeptał jakąś formułkę i nadgarstki miotły zostały związane czarnym rzemykiem. – No, ale ostatnio znalazł sposób, jak przenieść część zaklęcia na Otabka i przełamał się – Pogwizdując, posadził zgrabne pośladki na wyrywającej się miotle, nogami odbił się od ziemi i już chwilę później szybował w powietrzu. – Uff, opłacało się brać korki z BDSMów! Lecę za nimi – Skinął głową w stronę wyfruwających przez okno, JJ-morta, Belli, Jurija i Otabka. – Wy lepiej też znajdźcie sposób, by się stąd ewakuować. Bo inaczej te miotły _pozamiatają_ _wami podłogę!_ Będę czekał na dachu… do zobaczenia za chwilę!

            Rączki skrępowanej miotły zaczęły mocno szczypać Giacomettiego w pośladki. Mrucząc z zadowolenia, Szwajcar wystrzelił ku górze i już po chwili zniknął z pola widzenia. Napędzany przez adrenalinę Seung w nagłym przypływie geniuszu wyczarował przezroczystą tarczę oddzielającą jego i Phichita od mioteł. Rozwścieczone kupy drewna tłukły w barierę pięściami i wiadrami.

\- Rzuciłem zaklęcie lewą ręką – przełykając ślinę, Koreńczyk posłał Tajowi zrozpaczone spojrzenie. – Utrzyma się najwyżej dwadzieścia sekund! Ch-chris oznajmił, że będzie czekał na dachu… Czyli, że znasz jakiś sposób, by nas z tego wyciągnąć?! Znasz, prawda?! Powiedz, że tak!

            Czerwieniąc się, Phichit odwrócił wzrok.

\- NO WIĘC?! – pisnął Lee.

            Tak, tym razem to _on_ pisnął, nie puszki.

Chulanont zaśmiał się przepraszająco.

\- Nooo, znam jedno zaklęcie. Ale obawiam się, że ono ci się nie spodoba…                     

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm... Jakiegoś to dziwacznego zaklęcia planuje użyć Phichit? Jakieś pomysły?
> 
> Jeżeli ktoś nie zauważył aluzji do Disneyowskich Mioteł, to zapraszam do obejrzenia filmiku, do którego link zamieściłam na dole ;). Następny rozdział pojawi się dokładnie za tydzień i zdradzę wam tylko jedno... będzie WIELKA ROZRÓBA! 
> 
> Serdecznie dziękuję wszystkim cudownym czytelnikom (zalogowanym oraz gościom), którzy komentują i kudosują mój ukochany Ice-Wart. A zwłaszcza dziękuję tym, którzy od dawna domagali się nowych rozdziałów, często dostając w zamian jedynie luźne obietnice w stylu "a niedługo będzie" (moje "niedługo" okazało się smutnym "za parę miesięcy"). Nie używam czasownika "spamowali", gdyż te wiadomości motywowały mnie i zachęcały, a przez to były bardzo pożądane. Innymi słowy... wiem, że pod względem "częstotliwości" publikacji jestem dla czytelników jak jędzowata żona dla cierpliwego męża - i chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że bardzo to doceniam. W sensie, że jesteście ze mną. Mimo tego wszystkiego. Taaa... no... tego. No, właśnie to chciałam powiedzieć ;) 
> 
> Graal, tobie to w ogóle należy się jakiś specjalny order Ice-Wartu! Uważam, że jako jednej z najwierniejszych czytelników (i najwytrwalszych!) należy ci się specjalne życzenie - jeśli chcesz, by w Ice-Warcie pojawiła się jakaś scena, daj znać. Nie mogę obiecać, że ją zamieszczę, ale mogę obiecać, że to rozważę ;) W ramach prezentu od Mikołaja. I to samo tyczy się pozostałych - jeśli macie jakieś życzenia, walcie śmiało! 
> 
> A skoro już wracam do publikowania, to na całego! W tym tygodniu wraca także "Zakład". Sporo się wydarzy, więc bądźcie gotowi!
> 
> Planuję też opublikować zupełnie nowy zbiór pod tytułem "Animcowe Baśnie". Na pierwszy ogień pójdzie króciutki fanfik z Haikyuu pod tytułem "Siedmiu Krasnoludków i Królewicz Kageyama". Opublikuję tego cukiereczka już jutro - muszę tylko skombinować okładkę. Trzymajcie kciuki :D 
> 
> No i jest jeszcze pewien sekretny hokejowy projekt, nad którym pracuję od dawna, ale którego nie chcę opublikować, dopóki nie skończę wszystkich rozdziałów. Pojawi się przed Nowym Rokiem. 
> 
> I to, jak na razie, tyle :) Jeśli chodzi o fanfiki. 
> 
> Teraz jeszcze chciałam wspomnieć o mojej obecności na nadchodzących konwentach. Będę o tym truła regularnie, więc lepiej się przyzwyczajajcie. 
> 
> W 2019 roku najprawdopodobniej będziecie mogli mnie spotkać na następujących zlotach:
> 
> \- Aishiteru (Wrocław)
> 
> \- Pyrkon (Poznań)
> 
> \- Magnificon (Kraków)
> 
> Może jeszcze zahaczę o opolski Yukicon. Zobaczymy ;) 
> 
> Ponownie przepraszam za moją długą nieobecność. Chyba Przepraszaczka powinna być moim zawodem... I jeszcze raz dziękuję za to, że mimo tylu "grzeszków" wciąż mnie lubicie. 
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i do zobaczenia wkrótce!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DX2yVucz24


	7. Lekcja siódma - Plastikożercy JJ-morta!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trzy słowa: 
> 
> To będzie MASAKRA!

**Lekcja siódma – Plastikożercy JJ-morta!**

 

„Tamtego dnia brutalnie przypomniano ludzkości o strachu życia pod ich panowaniem… i o upokorzeniu egzystowania w klatce zwanej murem.”

            Palce Feltsmana nerwowo zacisnęły się na skraju biurka. Oczy pięćdziesięciolatka nawet na moment nie odrywały się od ekranu laptopa. Dyrektor Ice-Wartu nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak bardzo polubił „Atak Tytanów”. Znaczy… Vitya powiedział mu, że to anime jest zajebiste, ale żeby aż tak?!

            A poza tym, kto mógł przewidzieć, że rekomendacja Srebrnowłosego Utrapienia okaże się strzałem w dziesiątkę? W końcu proszenie tego gamonia, by polecił film na wieczór, było jak granie w rosyjską ruletkę! W swojej Top Liście najlepszych pozycji Vitya miał zarówno tytuły zupełnie przyzwoite („Harry Potter”, „Władca Pierścieni”, „Pies Reksio” i „Kler”), jak i totalnie popierdolone („Borat”, „Bruno”, „Keijo” i „Orgia Stu Jeden Dalmatyńczyków”).

Yakov cieszył się, że zaryzykował. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, nie dowiedziałby się o istnieniu Leviego Ackermanna – nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej aż tak polubił jakąś postać. No, nie licząc laski z „Kill Billa”.

\- Gdyby nie ta pierdolona Mikasa, to anime byłoby idealne! – prychnął Feltsman. – Nawet Vitya nie był _aż tak_ żałosny w swoim ganianiu za Katsukim.

            Kątem oka Yakov zerknął na zegarek. Jego randka z Lilią miała się odbyć  zaraz po zajęciach z Transmutacji, a to oznaczało, że miał jeszcze dobre czterdzieści minut! Wystarczy na dwa odcineczki! Mrucząc z zadowolenia Feltsman, wyciągnął się w fotelu i wcisnął „play”.

            Jego frajda rozpłynęła się w niebyt wraz z uporczywym dzwonieniem komórki. Na widok imienia Phichita, na czole siedemdziesięcioletniego mężczyzny zapulsowała żyłka. Za przerwanie ulubionego odcinka Ojca Dyrektora, ten Tajski gamoń powinien dostać przynajmniej tygodniowego bana na Facebooka!

\- Nie teraz, Chulanont – Yakov warknął do telefonu. – Muszę rozpisać godziny egzaminów, przelać nauczycielom kasę i w ogóle odpierdolić mnóstwo papierkowej roboty. Zadzwoń do mnie, gdy nie będę zajęty! Do zobaczenia!

            Nie czekając na odpowiedź Phichita, zakończył połączenie. Nie będzie mu żaden gnojek zawracał gitary, gdy był tak cholernie zajęty... no, tym, co właśnie robił! Co z tego, że trochę nagiął prawdę? Przecież to nie tak, że był uzależniony od tego anime – obejrzał pierwszy sezon _jedynie_ pięć razy! To jeszcze nie uzależnienie!

            Oparłszy przedramiona na blacie, Yakov wbił wzrok w ekran. Zaczął się właśnie zastanawiać, gdzie wcisnął żelazne zapasy popcornu, gdy usłyszał dziwny dźwięk. Donośne łupnięcie sprawiło, że poderwał głowę do góry.

\- Kurde, ta wersja na Blue Ray jest naprawdę dobra – mruknął, nerwowo drapiąc się po łysinie. – Prawie uwierzyłem, że w pobliżu kręci się horda tytanów…

JEBUT!

            Kolejny huk tak go zaskoczył, że Feltsman omal nie spadł z krzesła. Coś waliło w drzwi do jego gabinetu tak mocno, że z pobliskich półek spadały gromadzące się od lat warstwy kurzu. Yakov wytrzeszczył oczy. Czyżby jeden z niepokornych uczniaków postanowił zrobić mu kawał? _Jemu?!_

            Chyba nikt nie był aż takim masochistą… No nie?

            Nastąpiła chwila złowrogiej ciszy… a potem łomotanie powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą! Klamka wściekle trzeszczała, ale drzwi pozostawały zamknięte – przed rozpoczęciem oglądania Feltsman przekręcił klucz. To powoli przestawało być śmieszne…  

\- Nie weźmiecie mnie siłą, gnojki! – zrywając się na równe nogi, Dyrektor Ice-Wartu wyciągnął różdżkę.

\- Wiesz, Papciu – ze stojącej na biurku ramki zagaił piętnastoletni Vitya – to chyba jednak nie tytani.

\- Przecież wiem, kurwa!

\- Może to striptizerzy w strojach Smerfów, których zamówiłem na twoje urodziny kilka lat temu? Wtedy nie dotarli na miejsce, bo ugrzęźli w korkach…

\- Jeszcze słowo, a wpakuję cię do szuflady! Twoi młodsi koledzy już tam siedzą! Zostawiłem cię na biurku tylko po to, byś mi wytłumaczył, jak zainstalować na kompie sterowniki wideo.

\- Raju, Papciu... Ale z ciebie histeryk!

            Łomot stał się jeszcze głośniejszy.

_Sei was Essen und wir sind die Jaeger!_

            Komórka Feltsmana ponownie zawibrowała – opening „Ataku Tytanów” zlał się z głośnym trzeszczeniem klamki. Dyrektor pierwszy raz pożałował, że ustawił tę konkretną piosenkę jako dźwięk dzwonka. Z niepokojem zerknął w stronę drzwi – coś mu mówiło, że tym razem warto będzie wysłuchać, co Phichit miał do zakomunikowania.

            Yakov nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

\- Chulanont, czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, co tu się, u diabła…

JEEEEEEB!

            Dokładnie w tym momencie drzwi wyleciały z zawiasów, a do pomieszczenia wparowało czterdzieści rozwścieczonych mioteł.

\- O, chuj! – krzyknął zdumiony Yakov.

\- Papciu, to zwykła miotła, a nie żaden chuj – Viktor ze zdjęcia przewrócił oczami.

 _Po pierwsze, nie miotła tylko miotłY_ – Feltsman miał ochotę fuknąć. – _Po drugie, jest ich w pizdu dużo, a po trzecie, z całą pewnością nie są „zwykłe”! Zaraz, zaraz, czy to nie…_

O kurwa! To były takie same cholerstwa, jak te, które Yakov nasłał niegdyś na Wronkova. Kto, do licha, je wyczarował? Vitya? Nieee, on był pierdolonym geniuszem… Nie spieprzyłby żadnego zaklęcia, jak trudne by nie było. A skoro nie on to…

\- Juraczka?! – wysapał Feltsman.

\- Czego?! – fuknął pięcioletni Plisetsky. Siedział w ramce, która sąsiadowała ze zdjęciem piętnastoletniego Viktora.

            Dyrektor zacisnął zęby. _Tyle razy_ ostrzegał upartego smarkacza, by NIE u-ży-wał tego zaklęcia! Gdy rzucono je poprawnie, miotły rzucały się na wroga, a tuż po stłuczeniu go do nieprzytomności zamieniały się w kurz. Ale wystarczył tylko jeden drobny błąd, by drewniane cholerstwa dostały małpiego rozumu i atakowały każdą osobę w promieniu dziesięciu kilometrów.

\- CHOLERNY GÓWNIARZ! 

Yakov dał upust swojej wściekłości, serwując miotłom zaklęcie Zielonego Ognia. Rozpaczliwie wymachując małymi rączkami, paskudztwa spaliły się na wiór. Feltsman dmuchnął w koniec różdżki, jak kowboj w lufę pistolety. Mają za swoje, przeklęte…

CHLUST!

            Jedna z mioteł - pierdolona cwaniara! – ukryła się za drzwiami i kiedy Yakov był nieuważny, oblała go wiadrem wody. Różdżka dyrektora stała się mokra i tym samym zupełnie nie zdatna do rzucania zaklęć z udziałem ognia.

\- O, chuj! – ponownie jęknął Feltsman.

\- To nie chuj, tylko różdżka! – unosząc palec wskazujący, oznajmił Vitya ze zdjęcia.

\- MORDA W KUBEŁ, ZBOCZEŃCU! – jednocześnie ryknęli Yakov i pięcioletni Jurij.

            Ledwo skończyli zdanie, a do gabinetu napłynęła kolejna fala mioteł… a także wielka fala wody. Wyglądało na to, że drewniane spryciule poodkręcały kurki w łazienkach i tym samym rozpoczęły „zatapianie” zamku. Feltsman zaczął się zastanawiać, co z tym, do diabła, zrobić, ale nie zdążył wymyślić niczego sensownego, gdyż miotły natychmiast się na niego rzuciły.

            Na szczęście nie był na tyle durny, by je niszczyć – dobrze wiedział, że takie rozwiązanie tylko pogorszyłoby sprawę. Zamiast tego podwinął rękawy i potraktował paskudy Krav Magą! Bez trudu załatwił trzydzieści sztuk, ale kiedy zabrał się za wykończanie kolejnych, zaczął łapać zadyszkę. Nie mając lepszego pomysłu, chwycił laptopa, zgarnął zdjęcia Jurija i Viktora, po czym spierdzielił na szafę. Siedział tam, z dłońmi opartymi na udach, powoli wyrównując oddech – sfrustrowane miotły podskakiwały, próbując go dosięgnąć.

\- Zabiję tego smarkacza – dysząc, wysyczał Yakov. – Ja go, kurwa, zabiję!

\- Ej, żeby nie było! – Jurij ze zdjęcia skrzyżował ramiona. – To moja starsza wersja zrobiła cały ten burdel, nie ja!

\- Mniejsza o to, kto to zrobił – Feltsman otarł pot z czoła. – Jak ja ma to teraz odkręcić?! Ogień zwykle załatwia sprawę, ale nie mogę go użyć, bo moja różdżka jest mokra jak… - ekscytacja w oczach nastoletniego Viktora powstrzymała siedemdziesięciolatka przed dokończeniem zdania. Yakov posłał fotografii wkurzone spojrzenie. – Niech to szlag, nawet nie znam żadnego dobrego przeciwzaklęcia! Nigdy wcześniej go nie potrzebowałem! Bo niby po co miałem je wymyślać, skoro zawsze rzucałem tą klątwę _poprawnie?!_

\- Hm… - piętnastoletni Vitya przyłożył palec do ust. – Ale po co komplikować sobie życie? Nie potrzebujesz przeciwzaklęć. Przecież jest jeszcze Trzecie Prawo Gamonia dotyczące elementarnej transmutacji.

\- Hę? – zdzwił się pięcioletni Juraczka. – Że jakie prawo?!

            Feltsman gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

\- To jest to! – sapnął. – Trzecie Prawo Gamonia! Jak mogłem zapomnieć…

\- Od czego masz mnie? – Vitya z gracją odrzucił do tyłu długie srebrne włosy. – Musisz przyznać, Papciu… Miło jest mieć syna, który jest geniuszem, no nieeee?

\- Tak, tak, pójdę potem do twojej starszej wersji i ją za to wyściskam – Yakov niedbale machnął ręką. – Ale najpierw muszę pozbyć się tych mioteł. Zgodnie z Trzecim Prawem Gamonia, wszystkie przedmioty fizyczne, na które rzucono klątwę, wrócą do swojej oryginalnej postaci, jeśli potraktuje się je wodą święconą. Cóż wody jest pod dostatkiem… tylko jak ją uświęcić?

\- To chyba oczywiste! – pięcioletni Jurij posłał starszemu bratu wyzywające spojrzenie, jakby chciał dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza być gorszy. Wyniośle poprawiając szelki, oznajmił: – Żeby uświęcić wodę, musisz powiedzieć jakąś modlitwę.

\- Problem w tym, że nie jestem wierzący…

\- Oj tam – Vitya wzruszył ramionami. – Ale jakieś modlitwy to ty chyba znasz, Papciu? Musisz jakieś znać!

\- No właśnie problem w tym, że nie znam żadnej. Kiedy Lilia zaciągała mnie do cerkwi, udawałem, że słucham, a w rzeczywistości przypominałem sobie ulubione sceny z Gwiezdnych Wojen.

            Kiedyś tak bardzo odpłynął w świat fantazji, że na słowa „Niech będzie pochwalony!” odkrzyknął, głosem pełnym pasji: „Niech Moc będzie z wami!” On i Lilia dostali za to dożywotni zakaz wstępu do cerkwi. Yakov spał na kanapie okrąglutki miesiąc – jego biedne plecy wciąż miały po tamtym zdarzeniu traumę!

\- Mam nadzieję, że WY znacie jakieś modlitwy – Feltsman spojrzał najpierw na jedno, a potem na drugie zdjęcie.

            Jego przyszywani synowie przecząco pokręcili główkami. Wydawszy zrezygnowane prychnięcie, Yakov sięgnął po laptopa.

\- Szlag, wifi nie działa! Pewnie woda zalała ruter…        

            A jakby tego było mało, pod szafą gromadziło się coraz więcej mioteł. Gdyby były ciut mądrzejsze, mogłyby wleźć sobie nawzajem na ramiona i zbudować drabinkę. Na razie nie wpadły na taki pomysł. _Jeszcze!_

\- Co ja mam, u licha, zrobić?! – Yakov złapał się za głowę.

            Piętnastoletni Viktor nieoczekiwanie klasnął w dłonie.

\- Już wiem! Widzisz tamtą półeczkę, Papciu? Jest tam koszyczek ze skonfiskowanymi rzeczami. Na samej górze leży różowy zeszyt, który…

\- Jeśli masz na myśli _ten zeszyt_ , który zabrałem ci, gdy siedziałeś w bibliotece i konspirowałeś z Giacomettim, to prędzej ZDECHNĘ niż zajrzę to środka!

\- Okej – Vitya skinął głową w stronę mioteł. – To sobie zdychaj. Ale jakbyś zmienił zdanie, to w moim zeszycie jest Modlitwa do Homoboga.

            Yakov zawahał się. Po chwili rzucił się w stronę półki, otworzył zeszyt i zaczął czytać:

\- „ _Litwo, mordo ty moja! Ty jesteś jak dupa! Jak cię trzeba cenić, ten tylko się dowie… kto rucha!”_ Jezus Maria, co to, do diabła, ma być?!

\- Ej, nigdy nie powiedziałem, że w tym zeszycie jest TYLKO Modlitwa do Homoboga – Viktor ze zdjęcia wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ja pierdolę… - pięcioletni Juraczka wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Cicho bądź – syknął Yakov. – Jesteś za smarkaty na takie brzydkie słowa!

\- No dobra, no! - dzieciak szarpnął głową w bok. – Będę panował nad jebanym językiem!

\- Tak lepiej!

\- Ej, Yakov, ale weź się nie poddawaj! – zachęcał piętnastoletni Vitya. – Jak dobrze poszukasz na pewno znajdziesz tę modlitwę.

            Feltsman przekartkował zeszyt. Ponad sto stron i każda zapełniona do ostatniej linijki. Ciężko stwierdzić, co gorsze – zostać poturbowanym przez bandę mioteł, czy stracić zmysły, czytając zboczone wynurzenia Viktora i Chrisa. Póki co pierwsza opcja wydawała się łatwiejsza do zniesienia. No bo co najgorszego mogło się stać?

            Cóż, jedna z mioteł mogłaby mu wepchnąć gałązki do oka. Albo mogłaby załatwić go tak jak Wronkova, czyli wepchnąć mu swoją drewnianą rączkę w…!  

            Yakov pozieleniał ze strachu. Natychmiast przystąpił do przeglądania zeszytu – może jeśli nie będzie za bardzo się wczytywał, to mu nie zaszkodzi?

\- „Oda do Orgazmu”… „Hej, Wibratory!”… „Akademia Pana Kutasa”… No cholera, NO!

            Dla dobra swojego zdrowia psychicznego, miał nadzieję, że za chwilę znajdzie nieszczęsną modlitwę!

 

**XXX**

 

\- Okej, chyba pan Dyrektor już wie, co się dzieje – wsłuchując się w dźwięki po drugiej stronie linii, Phichit cicho zacmokał. – My chyba też powinniśmy stąd spadać!

\- Powinniśmy i to szybko! – syknął Seung. – Pośpiesz się i rzucaj to swoje zaklęcie! Moja bariera za chwilę przestanie działać.

            Phichit zakończył połączenie, schował komórkę i wyciągnął różdżkę. Wyszeptał coś pod nosem.

\- JEZUS MARIA! – jęknął Koreańczyk.

            Czy mu się tylko wydawało, czy nogawki jego spodni nagle zaczęły się pruć? O CHOLERA, wcale mu się nie wydawało! Jego spodnie rzeczywiście się pruły i to w zabójczym tempie – po paru sekundach nogawki zakrywały już wyłącznie uda. Z dżinsami Phichita działo się dokładnie to samo.

            Oderwane nitki łączyły się ze sobą, błyskawicznie szyjąc latający dywan w dziwaczne wzorki. Seung zaczynał rozumieć, w którą stronę to wszystko zmierzało.

\- Nie! – jęknął, łapiąc za skraj swetra. Niestety nic to nie dało, bo zarówno ta część garderoby, jak i koszulka, wkrótce zaczęły się pruć. – Nie, nie, NIE! Nie zgadzam się, nie chcę, co za masakra, ja nie…

\- Spokojnie – Phichit poklepał go po ramieniu. – Gacie zostaną.

\- A coś _poza nimi_ zostanie? – Lee oskarżycielsko uniósł brew.

            Pocierając kark, Taj zaśmiał się przepraszająco. Po dziesięciu sekundach on i Seung mieli na sobie jedynie bokserki – dywan majestatycznie unosił się nad podłogą, w pełni gotowy do lotu. Młodzi czarodzieje wskoczyli na niego dosłownie w ostatniej chwili! Bariera opadła. Jedna z mioteł podskoczyła, usiłując złapać kolorowe frędzle – na szczęście nie dała rady!

            Seung i Phichit poszybowali w stronę okna.

\- _Engorgio! –_ celując w swoje puszki pigmejskie zaśpiewał Taj.

            Każde ze stworzonek kilkukrotnie zwiększyło swoją objętość. Pupile Phichita wyglądali teraz jak trzy puchate poduszki – jeden usiadł Seungowi na plecach, jakby chciał go ogrzać. Dwa pozostałe usadowiły się na głowach młodych czarodziejów.

\- Są lepsze od turbanów! – ucieszył się Phichit. – Mam na komórce muzykę z „Alladyna”. Jeśli chcesz, mogę nam puścić…

\- NIE, dziękuję! – syknął Seung.

 _Oczywiście, puśćmy muzykę_ – miał ochotę powiedzieć. – _Puśćmy muzykę, by zwrócić na siebie JESZCZE większą uwagę! Wprost marzę o tym, by ludzie zobaczyli, jak półgoły lecę z kolegą na dywanie…_

\- Internet nie działa – ze smutkiem wpatrując się w telefon, pożalił się Taj.

\- Naprawdę? – wycedził Lee. – Nagranie z naszego lotu nie wyląduje na Instagramie? Jak ja to przeżyję?

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, bym coś wrzucał, wystarczy powiedzieć. Obiecuję, że to uszanuję. Serio.

            Czerwieniąc się, Koreańczyk odwrócił wzrok. Gdyby mógł chcieć czegokolwiek, to nie miałby nic przeciwko, by odbyć z Phichitem miły lot na dywanie - tyle że w nieco bardziej… _prywatnych_ okolicznościach. A nie w ramach uciekania przed miotłami i ścigania JJ-morta!

            Na dachu zamku czekał już na nich Chris. Kolanami przytrzymując wyrywającą się miotłę, klęczał na dachówkach i z zaciekawioną miną obserwował rozgrywający się pojedynek. Wróżkowy Jurij i Otapegaz bezskutecznie starali się osaczyć wroga – Potwór Slytherinburga był dla nich o wiele za szybki. Mimo przewożenia dwójki jeźdźców ważka poruszała się nieprawdopodobnie zwinnie i bez trudu robiła uniki. Kanadyjczyk na przemian śmiał się i rzucał głupie dowcipy o kotach.

W końcu Plisetsky stracił cierpliwość. Krótkim machnięciem różdżki wyczarował gigantyczną packę na muchy – tak dużą, że gdyby postawić ją na ziemi, byłaby wysokości żyrafy! Przedmiot pomknął do przodu i sam z siebie zaczął atakować JJ-morta.

\- Tak sobie ze mną pogrywasz? – zaśpiewał Leroy. – Ja ci pokażę! _JJ style!_

            Z różdżki Kanadyjczyka wystrzelił jasny pocisk. Poszybował ku niebu i ułożył się w błyszczący napis „JJ”. Seung wydał przerażony kwik.

\- Och, nie! Zaraz zjawią się Plastikożercy!

            Rzeczywiście – po chwili rozległ się głośny trzask teleportacji i na boisku do quidditcha zaroiło się od poplecznic JJ-morta. Były to zmutowane wróżki, ubrane całkowicie na fioletowo, ze skrzydłami podobnymi do tych, które miał Jurij. W oczach normalnych ludzi mogłyby uchodzić za cosplayerki Klubu Winx – w rzeczywistości jednak potrafiły siać znacznie więcej spustoszenia niż smoki. Pomalowane ciemnofioletową szminką usta skrywały ostre jak brzytwa zęby, a z gardeł, zamiast pięknego głosu, wychodziły strumienie bardzo groźnego fioletowego ognia.

            Magiczni zoolodzy od lat sprzeczali się zarówno odnośnie pochodzenia Plastikożerców jak i ich płci. Chociaż zmutowane wróżki wyglądały jak dziewczyny, wszystkie były _podejrzanie_ podobne do JJ-morta - stąd popularne przypuszczenie, że były w rzeczywistości jego klonami-transwestytami. Druga teoria zakładała krzyżówkę vili z elfami, która miała stać się możliwa dzięki eliksirom zmieniającym płeć – wspomnianym tematem bardzo interesował się Chris, choć nikt nie miał bladego pojęcia, po co mu to było. Większość zakładała najgorsze.

\- Beka, uważaj! – wrzasną Jurij.

            Otapegaz w ostatniej chwili uniknął strumienia ognia, który posłał w jego kierunku jeden z Plastikożerców. W międzyczasie JJ-mort i jego ważka wciąż uciekali przed packą.

\- Załatwię to JJ-misiu! – głosem pełnym pasji zawyła Isabellatrix.

            Jedną dłonią obejmowała pas narzeczonego, a drugą sięgnęła po różdżkę. Zaklęcie sprawiło, że packa przestała atakować ważkę i zamiast tego ruszyła na Jurija. Plisetsky i Otapegaz ukryli się za jedną z wież, co niestety okazało się _bardzo złym_ pomysłem – usiłując ich trafić, gigantyczne narzędzie do zabijania much rozwaliło spory kawał zamku. Kiedy jedna z kamiennych ścian opadła, oczom zgromadzonych ukazały się dziewczyny z Ravenclony – większość rozwaliła się na kanapie i malowała paznokcie u nóg. Pozostałe albo wykańczały makijaż, czesały włosy, albo próbowały poprawić sobie sylwetki za pomocą magii.

            Dziewczyny zdały sobie sprawę z braku ściany oraz sufitu i zaczęły głośno piszczeć. Dla kocich uszu Jurija była to tortura.

\- Noż kurwa mać! – zawył Plisetsky.

\- Powinniśmy pomóc im się ewakuować – z końskiego pyska Otapegaza wyszedł ochrypły głos.

            Chłopiec Który Się Wkurwił wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Ratowanie rozwrzeszczanych pannic ewidentnie było ostatnią rzeczą, na którą miał ochotę. Zdecydował się ruszyć z odsieczą chyba tylko dlatego, że nie chciał źle wypaść w oczach Otabka.

\- My też lećmy pomóc – zarządził Phichit.

            Seung krótko skinął głową. Dywan pofrunął w stronę rozwalonej wieży.

            Wkrótce okazało się, że próba ratunku może przynieść nieszczęsnym dziewczynom więcej szkody niż pożytku. Głównie ze względu na packę, która wciąż próbowała trafić Jurija, a kiedy w niego nie trafiała, to zwykle trafiała w zamek. Ale także ze względu na JJ-morta, który _również_ próbował trafić Jurija, a kiedy w niego nie trafiał, to zwykle trafiał w zamek. I wreszcie ze względu na Plastikożerców, którzy próbowali trafić wszystkich, a kiedy we wszystkich _nie trafiali_ , to trafiali _W ZAMEK!!!_

            Po paru minutach jedna trzecia Ice-Wartu była w ruinie. Pięknie.

\- Dyrektor nie będzie zadowolony – mruknął Seung.   

\- Oby żaden z uczniów nie ucierpiał – Phichit przełknął ślinę.

 

**XXX**

 

            Guang Hong i Leo siedzieli w Wielkiej Sali. Latające radyjko Iglesii krążyło nad ich głowami, grając ostrego rocka. Na podeście dla chóru stał Georgi Popovich w gotyckich ciuchach.

\- Hard… Rock… Allelluja! – wydzierał się, głosem pełnym pasji. – Hard… Rock… ALLELLUJAAAA!

            Nieśmiały Chińczyk nieznacznie skulił się na ławce.

\- J-już dłużej tego nie wytrzymam – wyszeptał do ucha przyjaciela.

\- Musisz być dzielny – odparł Leo. – Wolisz, by znowu zaczął śpiewać „Gorzkie Żale”?

            Guang Hong przecząco potrząsnął głową.

\- Jak już ma męczyć jakąś piosenkę, to niech to przynajmniej męczy coś ostrego – westchnął De La Iglesia. – W końcu nie chcemy, by przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo tęskni za Anią i snuł się po korytarzach, wyjąc na cały zamek.

\- K-kiedy… - Guang Hong przełknął ślinę. – K-kiedy ja się boję! G-gdy tak go słucham, to mam takie dziwne wrażenie, że stanie się coś strasznego!

\- Ji, wyluzuj. Jesteśmy tu całkowicie bezpieczni.

            Dokładnie w tym momencie za plecami Popovicha wybuchła ściana. Kamienie zasypały Wielką Salę niczym pociski z bombowców.

\- Aaaaaaaaaa! – z dłońmi na policzkach wrzasnęli Leo i Guang Hong.

            Nie oglądając się za siebie, spierdzielili z pola widzenia. Georgi został na miejscu.

\- Wiedziałem, że mam mocny głos! – stwierdził, kładąc dłonie na biodrach i z uznaniem kiwając głową.

 

**XXX**

\- Dość tego dobrego! Od dzisiejszego dnia ty i Mila Dymitrievna NIE będziecie siedzieć razem! Przychodzicie na dodatkowe zajęcia z Transmutacji, by się uczyć, a nie po to, by pisać sobie sekretne liściki.

\- Ale Pani Profeeesooor – jęknęła Sala Crispino. – Mój brat i Emil _zawsze_ gadają podczas zajęć, a nigdy ich pani nie przesadziła!

\- Moja Droga - chłodnym tonem zaczęła Lilia – tak się składa, że Emil Nekola jest jedyną osobą zdolną powstrzymać twojego brata, by nie rzucał się na każdego chłopaka, który ćwiczy z tobą w parze.

            Na policzkach Włoszki zakwitły szkarłatne rumieńce.

\- A ty jesteś zbyt młoda i zbyt naiwna, by mówić mi, kogo mam przesadzać, a kogo nie – sięgając po kredę, dokończyła Baranowska. – Niech wszyscy sobie zapamiętają: do Transmutacji potrzebna jest _koncentracja._ Kiedy coś tłumaczę, ma tu panować _bezwzględna cisza_!

            Za Lilią wybuchła ściana i po „bezwzględnej ciszy” zostało jedynie wspomnienie. Wszyscy zaczęli wrzeszczeć w panice. Surowa profesorka stała w bezruchu, z włosami pokrytymi szarym pyłem, sukienką obsypaną drobinami tynku i oczami lśniącymi od oburzenia.

\- CISZA! – zagrzmiała. – Macie się natychmiast _uciszyć!_

            Obecni na sali uczniowie zamarli w połowie wykonywanych czynności. Większość wyglądała bardzo głupio – na przykład Mila miała piórnik w zębach i stała z uniesioną nogą, trzymając dłoń na klamce od drzwi.

\- A-ale… - wybąkała stojąca za Babichevą Sara. – Dyrektor Yakov zawsze mówił, by w razie nagłego wypadku krzyczeć jak najgłośniej. Tłumaczył, że na starość robi się przygłuchy i jeżeli nie będziemy krzyczeli, może nawet się nie zorientować, że dzieje się coś złego.

\- Moja Droga, Dyrektor Yakov…

            Lilia nie dokończyła zdania, gdyż została znienacka oblana wodą. Winowajczynią była miotła, która pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd i zaczęła siać spustoszenie w sali. Większość dziewcząt spanikowała i głośno piszcząc, wskoczyła na stoły. Gestem, który aż _ociekał_ pogardą, Baranowska odgarnęła z czoła kosmyk mokrych włosów.

\- … śpi dzisiaj na kanapie! – dokończyła ze złością. – Rozpoczynamy procedurę ewakuacyjną. Uczniowie, wychodzimy!

 

**XXX**

\- Nie dam rady, nie dam rady, NIE DAM RADY!

            Dziewczęta opuszczały wieżę Ravenclony po wyczarowanej przez Phichita drabinie. Ze względu na agresywną packę na muchy i spragnionych mordu Plastikożerców, był to jedyny sposób, by ułatwić uczennicom ewakuację, nie narażając nikogo na zranienie. Jak dotąd wszystko szło bardzo sprawnie – dopóki nie przyszła kolej pewnej _panny._ Nieszczęśniczka spanikowała, a na drabinie zrobił się korek.

\- No już, głupia, rusz się! – poganiały ją dziewczyny, które wciąż tkwiły na wieży.

\- Anka, ty strachliwa dziewucho, nie ma się czego bać – z dołu nawoływała Minako Okugawa, szkolna bibliotekarka i instruktorka quidditcha. – Na wszystkie książki rzucono zaklęcie niezniszczalności!

\- Właśnie, właśnie! – dodała Mari Katsuki, siostra Yuuriego. – Nawet jeżeli w wieży zostały jakieś yaoice, na pewno nic im się nie stanie! Pozbieramy je, gdy będzie już po wszystkim!

\- Nie o to chodzi, kretynki! – wściekle pisnęła panikara. – Mam lęk wysokości, rozumiecie?! Odmawiam samodzielnego zejścia na dół, dopóki jakiś dżentelmen nie poda mi ręki!

            Zza zakrętu niespodziewanie wyskoczył Georgi.

\- JA z radością podam ci rękę, ukochana! – krzyknął, szeroko rozkładając ramiona. – Jeśli trzeba, oddam za ciebie życie! Poczekaj chwilę, zaraz do ciebie…

\- ZEJDĘ SAMA! – zawyła Ania. Schodziła w dół tak szybko, jakby od tego zależało jej życie (poniekąd tak było). – Niech nikt mi nie pomaga! Zejdę sama, jasne?! SAMAAAA!

            W stronę drabiny pomknęły dwa strumienie ognia, jednak nieustraszona dziewczyna nie zwracała na nie uwagi – przeskakując po dwa (czasem nawet i trzy!) szczebelki za jednym zamachem, szybko znalazła się na dole.

\- O kurde – gdy stopa Ani spoczęła na chodniku, Minako zatrzymała stoper. – Nowy rekord ewakuacji po drabinie!

\- Co się stało z lękiem wysokości? – Mari uniosła brwi.

\- Jakim lękiem? – Ania poczęstowała Georgija pogardliwym spojrzeniem. – Nie mam żadnego lęku!

            Popovich wyglądał, jakby miał się za chwilę rozpłakać.

            W międzyczasie ewakuacja trwała nadal. Wieża coraz bardziej przyciągała uwagę Plastikożerców, przez co dziewczyny miały opory przed schodzeniem po drabinie. Wspomnienie Ani będącej o włos od strumienia ognia z pewnością ich do tego nie zachęcało!

\- Uch, to wszystko trwa za wolno! – jęknął Phichit.

\- W tym tempie wieża zawali się, zanim wszystkie zdążą zejść – po dokonaniu szybkich obliczeń, zgodził się Seung.

\- Trzeba jakoś odwrócić uwagę Plastikożerców – Chris podrapał się po brodzie. Nagle dostrzegł wybiegających z zamku Gung Honga i Leo. Nad parką przyjaciół szybowało latające radyjko. – Eeeej, chłopaki!

            Chińczyk i Amerykanin przystanęli.

\- Puśćcie Macarenę! – zawołał Giacometti.

            Wynalazca grającego urządzenia wyciągnął różdżkę.

\- _Viva Musica!_ – krzyknął.

            Z głośniczków popłynęły charakterystyczne rytmy Macareny. Wszyscy Plastikożercy stanęli w miejscu – czy raczej zawiśli w powietrzu. W ich stronę zmierzał jakiś szaleniec - ten ktoś stał na latającej miotle gołymi stopami i wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie miał najmniejszych problemów z utrzymaniem równowagi.

            Tym kimś był Chris.

\- _Dotyk Striptizu! –_ zawołał zmysłowym szeptem.

            Po tych słowach zaczął wykonywać klasyczny taniec do Macareny. Rzecz w tym, że za każdym razem, gdy dotykał jakiejś części garderoby, ta część po prostu _znikała._ Po piętnastu minutach Giacometti miał na sobie jedynie różowe stringi. Plastikożercy nie ruszali się z miejsca. Z wytrzeszczonymi oczami i śliną kapiącą z wywalonych języków, obserwowali pokaz striptizu.

\- UWAAAAGAAAA! – niespodziewanie wrzasnął Jurij.

            Uciekając przed Ogromną Packą, Plisetsky galopował na grzbiecie Otapegaza – obaj zmierzali prosto na Chrisa.

\- Zboczeńcu, zrób coś! – zawył Chłopiec, Który Się Wkurwił.

            Z niesamowitą zwinnością, Chris chwycił miotłę obiema dłoń, przeszedł do stania na rękach i rozszerzył nogi do pełnego szpagatu. Zaletą tego pomysłu było to, że Jurij i Otapegaz przeskoczyli nad jego akrobatyczną pozą jak nad zwykłą przeszkodą.

            Zaś wadą tego pomysłu było to, że wielgachna packa wycelowała swoje następne uderzenie centralnie w krocze Szwajcara.

\- _Iron Balls!_ – Chris wykrzyczał kolejne zaklęcie.

            Zrobił to w samą porę – packa przywaliła Giacomettiemu w jaja tuż po tym, gdy stringi zostały pokryte ochronną warstwą żelaza. Cała akcja została nagrodzona gromkimi brawami publiczności (w skład której wchodzili nie tylko uczniowie Ice-Wartu, ale i Plastikożercy).

\- Przestańcie klaskać, niedojdy! – oburzył się JJ-mort. – Przestańcie klaskać i bierzcie go!

\- Ojej – wpatrując się w swoje krocze, Chris zacmokał. – Obawiam się, że nie pamiętam przeciwzaklęcia! Która z pięknych pomoże mi zdjąć moje żelazne gacie?

            Wydając dźwięki podobne do goryli podczas okresu godowego, _wszyscy_ Plastikożercy podnieśli ręce. Jak jeden mąż rzucili się do twardych majtek Giacomettiego.

\- Ostrożnie _, s’il vous plait_! – wymruczał Szwajcar. – Nie zróbcie mi krzywdy!

            Wyglądał przekomicznie – stał na swojej miotle z dłońmi splecionymi na karku, a zmutowane wróżki otaczały jego krocze niczym jakaś osobliwa spódnica!

\- NIE! – histerycznie zawył JJ-mort. – Nie o to mi chodziło, kiedy krzyczałem „bierzcie go!” Macie go wykończyć, rozumiecie?! Czy to _jasne?!_ Wy-koń-czyć! Kurde, zostawcie te przeklęte majtki i załatwcie go!

\- To NIE w porządku! – z ziemi wrzeszczały oburzone uczennice Ice-Wartu. – Dlaczego właśnie ONE mają pomagać Chrisowi?!

\- Dobrały się do niego pierwsze, tylko dlatego że mają skrzydła!

\- Tak nie można! Nawet nie wiadomo, czy to rzeczywiście kobiety!

\- Nawet gdyby się okazało, że to faceci - rozbawiony Phichit szepnął do Seunga. – Chrisowi nie zrobiłoby to wielkiej różnicy!

            Koreańczyk wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Miał już powyżej uszu tego całego chaosu.

\- Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem - mruknął, posyłając niebiosom zrozpaczony wzrok – ale gdzie w takiej chwili podziewa się Dyrektor Yakov?!

 

**XXX**

\- „Fraszki o Yuurim”… „Spieprzające Dziady”… „Podniecająca Komedia”… „Świntuch i Świętoszek”… „Modlitwa do... mam! MAAAAM!

            Po wielu długich minutach dryfowania na szafie, Feltsman wreszcie odnalazł rozwiązanie problemu. Na ostatniej, kurwa, stronie! Wyobrażając sobie, że połyka gorzkie lekarstwo, zbliżył dłoń do wody i przeczytał:

\- „Homoboże, Mój Boże, erotyczny potworze, czy możesz sprawić, by morze wypełniło się gejami, a koszyczek wielkanocny dorodnymi jajami? Żeby policjanci regularnie wyciągali pały, a w domowych rowerkach działały pedały! Żeby aniołek miał w pupie czubek choinki, a drwale leśniczym rozdawali malinki! A na koniec świętujmy ostro… Homoboga narodziny! Oby nam nigdy nie zabrakło wazeliny!”

            Efekt był natychmiastowy – tafla wody rozbłysła jasnym blaskiem, a szamoczące się w niej miotły straciły rączki i znieruchomiały.

\- O cholera, udało się… - Feltsman wytarł pot z czoła. – No nie wierzę, udało się! – zerwał się na nogi i zaczął tańczyć taniec kurczaka. – NARESZCIE KONIEC TEGO SZALEŃSTWA! UDAŁO SIĘ! Juhuuuu…

JEB!

            Ściana za Yakovem wybuchła, zasypując zaskoczonego mężczyznę gruzem. Dyrektor Ice-Wartu w ostatniej chwili wyczarował wokół siebie barierę, dzięki czemu uniknął zostania trafionym… Natomiast nie uniknął utknięcia w dziwacznym kamiennym iglo, które powstało na skutek rozpierduchy.

\- Kurwa, serio?! – zza szczeliny dobiegł rozzłoszczony głos.

 

**XXX**

 

\- Oho? – Minako odwiązała papierek od nóżki sowy. – Słuchajcie, właśnie dostałam wiadomość od profesor Lilii! Napisała mi, że wraz z nią ewakuowało się dwustu uczniów. Mari, a ile jest z nami?

\- Właśnie kończę liczyć – zawołała siostra Katsukiego. – Trzysta dwadzieścia trzy… trzysta dwadzieścia cztery… trzysta dwadzieścia pię… eee… profesorze Celestino, czemu pan tak dziwnie biegnie?

            Nauczyciel eliksirów przemieszczał się do przodu z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami i aktówką _wymownie_ zasłaniającą okolicę krocza. 

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – mruknął, czerwieniąc się i odwracając wzrok.

            Mari wzruszyła ramionami.

\- No dobra, a zatem… z profesorem Celestino mamy trzysta dwadzieścia pięć osób.

\- Ech, czyli brakuje nam dwójki – Minako objęła uczniów wzrokiem. – Ej, dzieciaaaakiiii?! Macie jakiś pomysł, kto mógł zawieruszyć się w zamku?

            Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę _jedynej_ części zamku, która nie została zrównana z ziemią - wieży Slytherinburga. Jurij i Otapegaz również spojrzeli w tamtą stronę.

\- O kurwa – Plisetsky zbladł. – Nie mówcie mi, że…

            Przybrany syn Yakova zacisnął zęby.

\- Ej, gołodupcu! – krzyknął, podlatując do Chrisa. – Spróbuj przez chwilę przytrzymać tę cholerną packę!

            Giacometti wyciągnął ręce i złapał za koniec gigantycznego przedmiotu. Jako że Plastikożercy wciąż próbowali rozłupać jego żelazne gacie, cała banda okazała się zdolna do przytrzymania packi. Gigantyczne narzędzie do zabijania much wściekle się szamotało.

\- Nieeee! – JJ-mort krzyczał do Plastikożerców. – Puśćcie go! Puśćcie go, kretynki! Psujecie cały plan!

            Ignorując śmiertelnego wroga, Jurij skierował Otapegaza w stronę Wieży Slytherinburga i podleciał do okna Viktora. Nikiforov drzemał na szezlongu, do połowy przykryty puchatym, białym kocykiem. Jego ładnie wyrzeźbione plecy lśniły w blasku wpadającego do pomieszczenia słońca. Plisetsky zaczął wściekle tłuc pięściami w szybę.

\- Viktor… EJ, VIKTOR! Obudź się! OBUDŹ SIĘ, DO CHOLERY!

            Mrucząc coś przez sen, srebrnowłosy młodzieniec przewrócił się na drugi bok. Leżał teraz tyłem do okna, racząc Jurija widokiem okrąglutkich, nagich pośladków. Rozwścieczona packa powoli ciągnęła Chrisa (i Plastikożerców) w kierunku wieży.

\- No już wstawaj! Szlag, to cholerne zaklęcie anty-tłukące… EJ, ŁYSY! Wstawaj! Wiem, że za sobą nie przepadamy, ale nie chcę, byś tutaj zginął!

            Ostatnie zdanie Plisetskiego zostało wypowiedziane z subtelną nutką rozpaczy. Viktor nareszcie raczył podnieść głowę.

\- Tak… TAK! – waląc w szybę, wysapał Jurij. – Tutaj, spójrz TUTAJ!

            Nikiforov wodził zaspanym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Już… już miał spojrzeć w okno, gdy…!

\- Vitya…

            Z łazienki wyłonił się Yuuri Katsuki. Miał na sobie różowy gorset, różowe majteczki i sięgające ud kabaretki. Na tyłach majteczek kołysał się pluszowy świński ogonek.

\- Patrz tylko _na mnie_! – zmysłowo głaszcząc się po biodrach wymruczał Yuuri. – I co mi na to odpowiesz?

\- Kwiiiiiik! – splatając palce dłoni zapiszczał Viktor.

            Sekundę później rzucił się na Katsukiego.

            Jurij na jakiś czas zamarł w bezruchu. Kiedy pierwsza fala szoku minęła, zaczerwienił się i zaczął tłuc w okno jeszcze natarczywiej niż wcześniej. Choć teraz chodziło chyba bardziej o rozładowanie złości niż o zwrócenie na siebie uwagi Viktora.

\- POPAPRAŃCY! – wrzasnął. – Durni, popieprzeni ZBOCZEŃCY! Chcecie zginąć podczas seksu?! Wasza sprawa! Nie zamierzam niczym się przejmo…

            Właśnie wtedy packa wyrwała się Chrisowi i z impetem wbiła Jurija z Otapegazem w ziemię. Uderzenie wywołało cofnięcie się zaklęcia – Jurijowi zniknęły skrzydła, a Otabek na powrót stał się centaurem. Obaj przewrócili się na plecy – leżeli teraz w błocie, z głowami zwróconymi w stronę nieba. Otabek nieprzytomnie wierzgał kopytami. 

\- Takie, kurwa, upokorzenie – wypluwając źdźbła trawy, mamrotał Jurij. – A wieża Viktora i jego kochasia, oczywiście, cholera, _nienaruszona!_ To jest, kurwa, niesprawiedliwe!

            JJ-mort zaczął głośno klaskać.

\- Nareszcie! – zawył. – Tak, tak, właśnie o to chodziło! Wykończ ich, packo… wykończ ich!

            Packa zamierzała to zrobić. I pewnie by to zrobiła! Gdyby Dyrektor Yakov nagle nie wyskoczył z gruzów i nie rozwalił jej w pył. Rozwaliłby również JJ-morta, gdyby ten nie poszedł po rozum do głowy i nie pogonił swojej ważki do ucieczki, zanim Feltsman zdołał go zauważyć.

            Kolejne zaklęcie rozjuszonego pięćdziesięciolatka zostało wymierzone w Plastikożerców, którzy wciąż otaczali Chrisa. Poplecznicy JJ-morta zamienili się w pył.

\- Moja unikatowa ożywiona kiecka! – zaskomlał Giacometti.

            Podobnie jak setka innych osób, Seung odetchnął z ulgą.

            Jakiś czas panowała niezręczna cisza. Słychać było tylko wściekłe dyszenie Yakova, który rozglądał się i w milczeniu podsumowywał straty:

            Boisko do quidticha – spalone. Lodowisko – w ruinie! Wytarmoszeni i mokrzy uczniowie zgromadzeni na podwórku – niektórzy w piżamach, kapciach, z lokówkami we włosach i maseczkami odżywiającymi nałożonymi na twarze (i, NIE, nie tylko dziewczyny miały maseczki!). Zamek kompletnie rozwalony, poza jedną jedyną wieżą, która stała sobie samotnie na środku gruzowiska.

            Okno wieży z impetem zostało otwarte – zamigotała w nim naga klatka piersiowa i zadowolona buźka Viktora Nikiforova. Nie zdejmując dłoni z okiennic, Vitya najpierw zamrugał, a następnie ułożył usta w swój charakterystyczny uśmiech w kształcie serca i głosem pełnym dumy, oznajmił:

\- ŁAŁ! Yuuri, musisz to zobaczyć! Twój _eros_ rozwalił zamek!

            Pięć minut później w Internecie opublikowano następujące nagranie:

„Facepalm w wykonaniu trzystu osób!”     

 

  **Dziękuję wszystkim użytkownikom (zalogowanym oraz gościom!) za komentarze i kudosy! Dziękuję też za cierpliwość :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za korektę jak zawsze dziękuję: Akaitori07
> 
> Jak myślicie - co JJ-mort znajdzie w pamiętniku Jurka :) ? Jaki sekret skrywa Seung?
> 
> Dowiecie się wszystkiego już wkrótce!
> 
> Kolejna część Audiobooka "Zakazu Przeklinania" pojawi się za jakieś dwie godziny - mam problemy techniczne ze sprzętem, ale jestem już bliska rozwiązania problemów. 
> 
> Przepraszam wszystkich, którym jeszcze nie odpisałam na komentarze do "Zakładu", Ice-Wartu albo czegokolwiek innego - obiecuję, że wkrótce się za to wezmę. Ostatnio w moim życiu sporo się dzieje, więc mam napięty harmonogram. 
> 
> Więcej napiszę w notce do Audiobooka :D 
> 
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko i do następnego!


End file.
